Beauty and the Beast: The Nature of Purpose: Bk 5
by Vetivera
Summary: Vincent, Catherine, Jacob and Cathy continue to build meaning into their lives, even as they are challenged by internal and external forces.
1. Chapter 1

Knut dared not look back over the icy hills to the place he once called home. He was committed to the journey ahead, knowing his destiny lay in distant places, across rough seas.

Like many fourth and fifth sons of the Norse people, Knut understood that the land of his parents would not be divided and shared. It would be given to Leif, the oldest. He had no desire to be a servant to his brother. Knut was stronger, than all of them put together. His white blonde hair and deep resonant voice gave him a princely and commanding air but nothing could secure a piece of land for him to work, find a wife and raise a family.

As a child growing up, he heard numerous tales of the sea from his mother's similarily displaced uncles. Many eventually died at sea and yet their stories filled his head with visions of a life beyond fire and ice in the melted snow. Seafaring was a dangerous life. Sudden storms could topple the long boats in an instant. However, when treasures from other lands were captured and realized they could bring untold luxury and wealth.

Knut wasn't sure what he would do if he were independent. Untold wealth held no fascination for him. He had grown up with every luxury and yet he was deeply unsettled within himself. It was the pull of a full moon, the salty sea air, and unfettered comraderie which awakened his sense of adventure.

Knut spent some time in a Norse seaport learning the craft before securing a place on a long boat, headed out to sea. In early summer, with lots of raids underway, it was not hard to find Captains looking for young men. His firm muscular body promised hard work, strength on the oars, on the mast and in his heart. Facing the North Sea winds and waves could try the faith of any man. Knut felt up to the task. His boat would be making its way west and south, into the land of the Celts.

The perceived glamour of life at sea was outweighed by the reality. It was not many hours away from port, before the rolling sickness over took the blonde giant. His sickly green facial colour stood out in stark contrast to the fair hair. No one laughed at the unprepared novice. It was his maiden voyage. Not too much further out, a change in wind brought waves crashing over the side. Even the seasoned sailors fought the effects of the elements, glad that at least the rookie continued to tow the oar between bouts of retching.

The land of his parents which Knut had left behind weeks before seemed like a paradise compared to the watery hell of the long boat. The sails, virtually indestructible were whipped by the winds into frenzy. The few remaining hardy souls strapped themselves to the planks praying to their god for a release.

As quickly as it blew up, the storm moved on. The crew righted themselves checking for damage, any lost souls then set sail again under sunny skies over clear waters. The contrast was astounding. Where Knut had prayed for death just hours before, his renewal and commitment to the journey improved as quickly as the weather. He hoped his susceptibility to the rolling sickness would improve with each day.

Weeks into the journey, the weather warmed beautifully. The sail expanded under the force of a guiding wind. Pockets of land jutted out from the steel blue water. Knut learned there was no treasure to be had on those small islands. For the most part they were uninhabited. The winds kept the boat moving steadily forward. With little to do he was itching to set foot on land again. He could smell land, so different from his own. The lushness of its vegetation stood out in stark contrast to the salty sea air. Knut fell in love. The scent intoxicated his body. He hoped they would land soon. Almost, in his mind's eye he could see the green. There were many things to wonder about as the vision of the fabled green island came into view.

The captain, knowing they had slipped from the true course of their original journey elected to wait before making landfall. Discovering new lands, with the possibility of some warfare was not a daunting prospect for the crew, but they had been at sea, weathered an horrific storm and needed some time to rest before landing. If some combat with locals was necessary, they would need renewed energy. The decision set Knut on a course to fulfill his true destiny.

As the men ate and planned a strategy for landing, they felt hopeful. Many settled to sleep with few final words. The summer seas, ever unpredictable, set to churning in the night. The rumble of wind and wave so fierce could be heard long before it was felt. The skies seemed to spin in contrast to the moving water. There was no time for sickness. There was barely time to strap on the leathers that would hold the men to the planks. The long boat, already weakened by the previous storm, could hold together no longer. Wave and wind caught the boat within a hairs breadth of each other. Some parts of the boat went crashing down with the snap of the wave. Some parts were caught by the rising wind. As Knut took flight, his last thought was Valhalla or Hel. Renewal never entered his exploding brain.

* * *

_Cathy turned over on her side. The dream was vivid. Some part of her subconscious registered the disturbing knowledge that this could not be an ancestor if his death was imminent. Flying through the air, hoping for a ride to heaven on a piece of a wooden craft support by the Valkyries was an admirable death but then, how could he have fostered a lineage to last several centuries?_

_Cathy allowed her body to relax before opening her inner vision to the fate of Knut. He must be an important player in her ancestry, if his journey occupied this first and most important dream of her new found consciousness. She gently drew his energy back to her._

* * *

Knut thought that death was a lovely thing. The sense of free-floating through the air was reassuring. All he wanted was a soft landing in the Halls of Valhalla. His shortened sea faring adventure was coming to an abrupt but eventful end. The scent of the lush green land was enough to satisfy the disappointment of the unkind elements which rendered his maiden voyage forever lost to the raging seas. Knut felt the upward climb, the swirling, the battering of the sea air and water. His blond hair flew in all directions. Muscles ached with the pull of gravity calling him down even while the wind pushed him up. The energy required to keep alert faded. Losing consciousness finally, Knut gave himself up to the fates.

Paradise was indeed warm. Behind his eyelids, there was a sense of light and shadow. Maybe the fates of Hel awaited him. Surely there was no pain in Valhalla. Knut felt every inch of his body. His final bed seemed hard and unyielding. Still the scent of green lingered in his nostrils. He dared not look up fearing the wrath of the Gods. His grunt sounded strange even to his own ears. Its deep vibration echoed much like it always had. A soft breeze played over his face. One by one his limbs ceased feeling numb. Knut realized with a start that he was alive in the real world, but where?

He was less tempted to open his eyes than to move. Gradually each body part fell into place. His back was battered and bruised. Hands tentatively felt around. The straps which held him to the boat were still in place. His arm could not reach beyond the wood. The annoying light-dark sense was happening often. He thought he heard a rustle. One eye opened. Its startled pupil contracted quickly. The light was intense and painful. It took several attempts. Knut could not see clearly. Everything was blurry. His tongue felt around the corner of his mouth. Sand covered his face. The grit was annoying. Several minutes passed before he could open his eyes and discern even a little of his surroundings.

There was a dark shadow before him, blocking out the sunlight. It had human form, dressed in dark clothes. A woman! Arms stretched out above her head. A large rock stood poised to land on his body, if not the face. He was helpless with a wild humanlike animal ready to attack. The sudden shock sent his body reeling again. Thankfully the deep dark place of his subconscious called. His eyes closed to the light and his body went limp.

Knut was never sure of how many times he opened his eyes to the dark apparition. She appeared in many forms. Sometimes she threw water on his face starling him into being. At other times she whisked around with her long fur, daring him to attack. The rock did not appear again. Hours, days passed. Knut lost track. Soon he was able to open his eyes and remain steadfast and focused. He wasn't sure if the beast had chewed away at his bindings but his hands were free to roam his body and immediate surroundings. Vision also cleared and he could now see the face of a woman, open honest questioning and trusting.

'Speak to me woman. Who are you?' he queried softly, hoping she was human enough to communicate.

Knut could see her head turn from side to side as she knelt close by. She reminded him of the dogs who would look curiously while he spoke then jump the minute he barked orders. This creature would not follow the same rules he suspected. He kept his voice low, inviting. 'Can you not speak woman, if you are a woman.'

Her sounds rolled off him. They meant nothing. She was human it seemed. Her hair was dark. The eyes were a startling blue. The skin was bronzed. _Did these dark looking creatures live here? How many others were there? In moments of clarity, Knut realized that he had no idea where he was, if he was safe and how he would reunite with his people. He was glad to be alive but what use was life if he had no means of living it. Was he saved from the sea, only to die at the hands of a wild looking creature? _He wasn't even sure she was human. Knut tried to close his eyes one more time. Now he really wanted to weep. Tears for things lost, formed and fell. He turned his head to hide the weakness as sobs tore through his body.

Knut was surprised to find that the creature had moved closer. Cold fingers traced the line of his tears. He opened his eyes seeing at last the humanity of the woman. Many acts of kindness were universal. Her smile showed two rows of teeth, slightly out of alignment, giving her an endearing warmth. There was no malice in her eyes for his obvious weakness. She stroked his hair, lingering gently in the caked strands. Her impossible words, softened into a tone he recognized as comfort. Giving in, he shed his tears and said his goodbyes to the life he knew. He was not dead. Uncertainty about life percolated beneath the surface. Sooner or later he would have to take stock of his surroundings, his resources and his dream but for now, grief held the upper hand.


	2. Chapter 2

'Jacob, can dreams make you feel tired?'

'If you live the dream, yes.'

'What do you mean by that?'

Cathy rolled over on her side to face her husband of a few weeks. His eyes were full of laughter. He had other things on his mind but seemed content to humour her foray into the crossroads of past and present. There were no stop or yield signs of any kind on her inward journey. Cathy, secure in Jacob's love and trusting his own experiences, allowed her body and mind to access the wealth of knowledge and insight contained in dreams. She waited impatiently for his answer.

'I mean, dear wife, that if you live what your characters are doing right along with them, you will feel tired, especially if they lived exciting lives.'

'Am I supposed to just watch it all, like a movie?'

'Yes, yes, try to be an observer, not a participant.'

'I may try that with everything in my life if you are not careful' she said lightly touching his face, tracing the lines of his eyebrows. She resisted the urge to tug on the ridiculously long eyelashes.

'I'd like to bet that you could not remain detached from everything,'

Jacob's voice held a teasing dare. Cathy would love to share an intimate moment with her husband but she knew his day was full and hers would be a challenge with unexpected events cropping up all the time. They stared at each other down the length of their touching noses.

'Rain check?' she whispered.

'Chicken?'

Cathy spared a thought for her long dead ancestor whose tale of adventure waited for completion in her dreams. The blue of Jacob's eyes darkened as he watched his own reflection across the expanse of her dilated pupils.

'I am no chicken Jacob Wells. If I learned anything from my dreams last night, surviving is something programmed into my cells.'

She continued to stare directly at her husband.

'I'll hold you to the promise in your eyes. It will be my pleasure to test how long you can remain detached.'

'You're on!'

The pair laughed together. It wasn't strange to find them reluctant to leave the warmth of their bed. The hours spent exploring their relationship under the cover of the early nights and late mornings helped to weave their magical relationship into a tapestry of delight. Jacob was already late. It was clear that he had no appointments booked but getting an early start to the day allowed him to spend the afternoon with his Father, Mother or Sisters before Cathy returned from school. Their life was complex, complicated and a never-ending source of wonder to both of them.

* * *

Very shortly after their Halloween wedding, Cathy elected to return to classes. Her life had purpose now and what she wanted to do was clear in her mind. Convincing Jacob was a real test of her confidence in their marriage. Against his initial negative reaction, she took on the task of ensuring that the women who were going to access Lena's place would all be helped to move on to some other Sanctuary. It was important that any initial threat to their lives be neutralized. It had only been a few weeks, Christmas was on the horizon and yet more than two dozen women had come through the chambers. Word spread quickly on the street. The black van, which picked up women in trouble, nearby the old cubby hole was deemed safe. It could have been a very dangerous endeavour if Rob or Carl were not careful. A protocol was set up between the tunnel community and the cubby hole. An older couple from below would monitor the women in trouble. Simeon and Donata took on the task without a word of complaint. They had always been part of the world below. Using pre arranged signals; they would identify those most in need of help and make the call. The two drivers would pick up potential clients from another site nearby.

It wasn't a perfect system. So many things could go wrong. Pimps and crooks, whose girlfriends and wives sold their bodies for money, could get very violent if that source of income were removed. The lesson of Jerrie, the biological mother of Jacob's sisters, Mea and Cilla, was not forgotten. The women and children had to be protected at all costs.

Cathy's return to school allowed her to fill in the gaps of knowledge needed to help women move from dependence on their abusive men to independence. It would not work with everyone but those who chose not to utilize the safety net of _Lena's Place_ did so without repercussions. They were returned to the street, fed and warm, sometimes with a new set of hand-me-down clothes.

The difficulty for Cathy was in letting go and allowing the women to know that they had a choice. Her own topsy-turvy childhood and the lessons learned from her mother kept her focused. She couldn't save everyone. She could help those who wished to save themselves. In making her case to Jacob, she reminded him that she knew the pitfalls of trying to assist women from the street. He hadn't married a uptown girl used to wealth and comfort. She had been caring for her sick mother and Frederick long before she became a woman. Jacob acquiesced. The needs were great and time was too short. Jacob hadn't even thought beyond getting the place ready.

* * *

After a hasty breakfast and a final kiss goodbye to her still amorous husband, Cathy went downstairs to spend some time with Catherine, Mea, Cilla and Sue. It was clear that Vincent had long since left.

'Jacob was a little late this morning. Is he alright?' Catherine inquired absentmindedly, her eye on Cilla who was splashing around Cheerios in her cereal dish.

'He's fine. We were just….'

'You don't have to tell me Cathy.'

'Mom, you are making me blush. It wasn't like that.'

'If it was like that I would be perfectly happy.' Catherine smiled and hugged her daughter-in-law briefly, before adding in the direction of the flying milk drops 'Cilla, eat up. Don't play!' Catherine removed the bowl from in front of her daughter commenting to Cathy, 'we share a home but we don't have to share everything.'

It was hard to imagine that Catherine had been in a coma not so long ago. Cathy watched as she deftly kept an eye on the girls, talking and organizing things around the kitchen at the same time.

'Thanks Mom. I can share this with you. I have been trying to enter the dream state with an open mind. Jacob is a great guide, but we have to discuss everything at length.'

'He is a remarkable young man. I never ceased to be amazed at what Vincent was able to accomplish. I am proud of Jacob's career but his ability to tap into this other world of energy and esoteric knowledge is a real gift.' Catherine did not want to heap too much praise on her son. He was an exceptional young man but still filled with contradictions that made him impulsive at times. Cathy's steadfast ways offered him perfect balance. Catherine knew her daughter-in-law was both grounded and organized.

'His gift has been enormously helpful to so many. I often wonder what he will do when the full potential of it hits home.'

'That is one reason why I am happy you are his wife. You'll keep him on the straight and narrow.'

'Oh Mom…I hope so. Loving him so much takes away all my inhibitions about the straight and narrow.' Cathy realized in an instant that what she said could be taken so many ways. Her blush deepened even as she joined in the laughter from Catherine and Sue.

Little Cilla, who had no understanding of the conversation, none the less joined in. The happiness which had eluded her early life was becoming so much a part of every day. Little by little she blossomed. Her sticky fingers reached up to hug Cathy. She was rewarded with a kiss and a small ribbon from Cathy's pocket for her early morning hair do.

'What are your plans today?'

'I'll be at the chambers until 2 and then classes. If you don't need anything from Jacob today, I think I will take him out for dinner.'

'I don't Cathy. I may walk with Cilla to the play group in the community centre across the park. Vincent promised to be home early. Tomorrow will be different. Mea has that appointment and probably another ultrasound. I will need Jacob's help then. Enjoy your evening together.'

The women looked at the infant securely held in Sue's arms. She had changed little from her initial burst of growth weeks after the surgery. She still gained steadily but slowly. Mea seemed to reach a plateau where she was neither deteriorating nor improving. She remained happy, teething, and taking what food she could from a mildly restricted diet. No one wanted to talk about what the future would hold. Everyday was a gift.

* * *

Cathy returned upstairs to dress for her trip uptown. The December morning was chilly. Snow had not yet fallen. The barren trees across the park were already looking forlorn. She put on a warm olive green pantsuit, gathered her books and papers together, and took out a light dark grey wool coat. It appeared too chilly for her fall jacket. She had a few stops to make along the way and would spend some time outdoors.

Walking quickly and out of the warmth and comfort of the Brownstone, Cathy allowed herself to become immersed in the day ahead. She reviewed the recent events in the chambers, reminding herself of who was there. Currently there were five women in residence. Only one had a child.

Cathy had not wanted the chambers to become her whole world. It was easy to see how she could get caught up in the struggles of the women. She knew Jacob would understand if she put 100 percent of herself into her work. It was how she approached everything in life. She didn't want this project to exclude her family. . She had never had a happy home life. No matter what she did with or without Jacob, he would always be her priority.

The Sanctuary was originally Jacob's dream: his way of helping to make women safe. It was born out of the knowledge of his grandmother's difficult life and fashioned from the place his biological grandfather used improperly. The facility, the location, the services were not designed for long term refuge. It was meant to be a temporary safe haven for women and children to get their lives sorted out, time to regroup. While Jacob had a vision, he did not have the practical skills to realize that you couldn't just put women in a room and hope for the best.

In his underground tunnel world, the rules were already well established. Father's leadership and the council provided all the tools needed to ensure safety and security. _Lena's Place_ was a new venture, designed to replace the unsafe and unhealthy cubby hole where Mea and Cilla were found abandoned months earlier. Troubled women cohabiting in an underground tunnel, no matter how well prepared would not work without some regulations and a plan. There would always be women who just wanted a night away from the boyfriend. Others would need longer term accommodation. Many of them would be runaways, lost, homeless and scared. The most difficult were women with children. Kids needed food, warmth, a bed and security. They also needed a long term goal and to be in school.

One thing Cathy did was to make contact with women's shelters in different parts of the city. Within four to five days of arriving at the shelter, many were on their way to more controlled and structured facilities if their wish was to get off the streets. She broke off her thoughts to pick up a few treats for the men, a ritual established long ago.

Cathy was glad of the extra warmth as she made her way to the subway, fruits in hand. The wind whipped at her coat tails. Many times she was blown sideways by a chilly winter gust. Unbidden, Knut came to mind. _Was that a true story or just a figment of my imagination? _Cathy could not be sure. She put the dream on hold and returned her thoughts to the day ahead. It was well past morning rush hour. The train was full but not uncomfortable. She hugged her briefcase close, resting her chin on the handle. The temptation to review and analyze her dream pulled at her. Daydreaming on New York subways was not a good idea. She sighed and returned her mental attention to the day ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

The biting smell of paint, which permeated the halls of the Department of Justice was finally dissipating. Jacob, who never felt ill in his life, found the past few weeks almost unbearable. He spent as little time as possible at his desk. Some research projects, pending urgently, were completed in the scent free library. A weekend at home, away from the debilitating odour, left him feeling refreshed. He was, however, happy to get back to his desk and computer, ready to tackle a new workload.

Jacob had not yet settled himself into the tasks awaiting immediate attention when his cell phone beeped. Cathy was inviting him to dinner. He smiled recalling the tender moment shared with his wife just a short time ago. Marriage, he thought happily, made every aspect of their life that much better. He felt heightened senses around her, as if the magic words spoken on their wedding day, drew new power and strength to the relationship. _Maybe that's what it is_ he concluded. Saying the words in a solemn way, before witnesses, under the seal of legality made them public yet still personal and binding. He certainly felt a renewed desire to give all that was in him to Cathy and to draw her close, make them one. He observed his parents dispassionately at times, measuring his love against theirs. He did not find himself wanting. His parents had a long history. In time, any gaps which he felt existed in his relationship would narrow. He and Cathy also had a long history. Their path together would use that history and create new roads for them to follow. The thought brought a huge grin to his face.

He opened the top drawer and pulled out a photo of his exquisite bride, taken on their wedding day. If it was possible to make the smile even more brilliant, the happy faces staring back at him did so, reflecting perfectly what he was feeling. It was worth a few moments of his time to enjoy a sweet memory. Experience taught him that the realities of his day, with their attendant issues, would soon remove any lightheartedness from his face.

Looking around he noted that the smell of paint might have been worth a little of the discomfort. The office was brighter, cleaner, and more welcoming. Jacob refused to change his desk, loving the original wood. New cubicle dividers gave a little more privacy and places to hang important reminder notes. He had been at the Public Defenders office more or less for 18 months. On his first day, he had been a little disappointed at the condition of the cramped and dusty space it had been. A lot of effort was put into making his corner clean and inviting. The general departmental clean up was long overdue.

He wondered what could have prompted the change. Certainly the complaints of the staff had little impact. It didn't take Jacob too long to realize that some VIP was going to make a visit. In the pile of papers on his desk, was a memo stating that all defenders should be available at 1100 hrs to greet the Attorney General who would be making a short visit to the department. The memo was noted then set aside. Jacob began work on the pile of dockets waiting his attention.

There were many cases to tidy up. Jacob, who was quick and efficient, seldom left any work behind. Oats had started asking him to help with research on cases from other defenders. When he did, there was a more successful conclusion to the cases. Oats had long since stopped wondering if Jacob had super powers. As his young defender's knowledge of the law increased, his uncanny ability to get to the heart of the matter and successfully prepare a stunning defense no longer left Oats dumbfounded. It was expected. Forcing his other staff to pick up the pace would not be a wise move. Instead, Oats requested that Jacob, whose skill at fine detail meant more than a good performance in court, be used as a research resource for others. As a manager, Oats realized that his department would run more smoothly if he played to the strength of each defender so that he could foster more harmony. He wouldn't say it out loud but Cathy had a lot to do with his changing management style from heavy handed carelessness to a more inclusive adult model.

Jacob, of course, knew what Oats was up to. He made no outward objection to being 'managed' by his boss. Jacob's deep sensitivity to the energy of others allowed him to help clients beyond the norms expected of a public defender. Perpetrators who lied, were not well served by having a lawyer who knew the truth at a glance or a touch. Jacob had trouble being a convincing advocate if he knew that his defense was based on false information. On the other hand, complex cases which required references, quotes and precedent setting background information were Jacob's strength. Where he was once teased as 'seek and find', he became the 'go to' guy for help. Jacob was asked to work with senior defenders on many cases well beyond his skill level. He was able to stay focused and conscientious.

Keeping in mind his assignment for the day, Jacob worked steadily. A commotion in the main hall finally penetrated his brain. Seconds before the group of VIP's stood in front of his desk, Jacob collected his wits and stood, ready to shake hands.

'This is Jacob Wells. You may remember the corruption case last year….'

'Good morning Sir.' Jacob said extending his hand to greet the AG.

'Wells? I remember the case. Are you Cathy Chandler's son?'

Jacob was taken aback. 'Yes Sir, I am.'

'I understand she is doing well?'

'Yes sir, she is.' Jacob tilted his head in silent question. He had long since learned to harness his intuitive senses, allowing normal body language to extract information.

'We were at law school together,' the AG responded. 'Please give her my best. I hope to meet with her again. Quite a remarkable story.'

'I'll let her know. Thank you Sir.'

The AG continued to stare at Jacob as if he wished to say more. His glance surveyed the corner where Jacob worked as if he was looking for something. Only a brief rising of the eyebrows conveyed any thing other than graciousness. John Civco, who trailed behind Oats and the AG, smiled briefly at Jacob before turning his attention back to the other members of the party.

Jacob felt unsettled by the encounter. The AG said little if anything to other defenders, merely smiling and nodding as he passed through the department. After the VIP's left, some of his co-workers came to ask what he said. Jacob shrugged. 'He knew my mother.'

Jacob wasn't at all surprised that he got a call to attend Oats office in the early afternoon. All the VIP's had left satisfied that the department was well managed and clean. Sitting down in front of his boss he could almost sense the difficulty Oats had addressing his concern.

'Let me help you out. The AG said something about me and you want to ….? Jacob extended his hand in an inviting circular motion prompting Oats to finish.

'Would you like new office space?'

'No. I told you before, I am happy where I am. Comfort is my responsibility not yours Oats.'

'It wasn't because the AG knew your mother. John was the one who asked why you were still in the corner. He wondered why I hadn't offered you something better based on the excellent work you do. I told him I did and you declined. He said ask again! So I'm asking. Don't shoot the messenger.' Oats held up his hands in a defensive gesture.

'The answer is still no!'

Oats laughed heartily. 'I thought so. By the way….how's my girl doing?'

'Working harder than ever.' Jacob was well aware that Oats missed Cathy a lot. He was still struggling to find the right replacement. Oats was pretty demanding.

'She wasn't supposed to leave me to work harder somewhere else.'

'Better fringe benefits with me.' Jacob said with a mischievous grin.

'I won't even ask what that means. I suppose happiness is the most important thing. Tell her I think of her often.'

'I will Oats. She does miss you too.' Jacob rose to leave but turned back before opening the door. 'I know we have both said thanks but I really appreciate what you did for her.'

'Did she ever find out about her real Dad?'

'Yes, she did. Believe me, you were a much better choice.'

Jacob left then. Oats could get very emotional. He had been married or in relationships several times, had no children and was often lonely. Cathy was as close to a daughter as he would ever have. He kept the thought in the back of his mind but he hoped to trust Oats enough to bring him home one day.

By two in the afternoon, Jacob left his office and headed uptown. He would meet Cathy at her school. He loved sharing meals with her in cozy restaurants. The places were neutral. They were forced to talk about less personal issues. They had heightened awareness of each other and yet could relax. He stopped in a bookshop to pick up a card and keepsake for her and a small trinket for Cilla. As he was browsing his eye caught the main headline of the day. Below the headline was an article about drug crimes on the rise. He leaned over to get a closer look.

'Hey buddy. If you buy it, you could read it all.'

A retort rose to his lips. It was stilled at the source. He should pay for the paper if he wanted to read it. Straightening up he paid for his purchases and left. He went to a nearby coffee shop and used his cell phone to get online. He searched for the article and read it thoughtfully. There was some mention of California and a new rise in drug trafficking. It was an unsettling article. He would call Jason and Terry when he got home. Jacob had a feeling that the organization which was deeply tied into his history was rising under new leadership.

Jacob occupied his waiting time reading more downloaded information on his cell phone. He often wondered how challenging life was before its advent into his life. It didn't lessen the empathic connections between him and his parents but he was able to access and cross-reference material at the drop of a hat.

* * *

Cathy appeared at his side almost before he was aware of it. Time had passed quickly. The soft swish of her long hair, pulled up in a chic looking ponytail seemed both youthful and elegant. Soft curls framed her face. Her smile brought out the sunshine even on a dull day.

They shared a brief hug and kiss before walking on arm in arm.

'Where are we going Cat?'

'There's a restaurant just a few blocks up the road. It was recommended by one of my classmates. Her name is Solange. Isn't that a beautiful name? Anyway her uncle is the maître'd.'

'It is lovely. A maitre'd uncle? Sounds like fine dining to me. Are we dressed ok?'

'Sure. It's early. We can always hide in a booth if we are underdressed.'

They tacitly agreed to walk, shaking off the effects of sitting behind desks for most of the day.

'Anything exciting happen today?' she inquired trying not to show how much she missed her work.

'The AG came to visit. That's what all the painting was about. Apparently he knew my mother.'

'Did he single you out?' Jacob nodded, eyes rolling before she continued, 'How's Oats?'

'Missing you. The third new secretary started today. He sends his regards. We should have him over for dinner someday.'

'You mean when he's between girlfriends or wives?'

Jacob laughed. 'Yes.'

Their talk continued. There was no mention of Lena's Place. Jacob would want to hear all about it. It was best left until they were seated and uninterrupted.

Solange had been as good as her word. The restaurant was comfortable, with muted colours, soft lights, white linen tablecloths, napkins and music that did not drown out conversation. The uncle, Daniel, seemed graceful and charming. He greeted Jacob and Cathy respectfully, seating them near a window in front. There was enough space between tables to make the dining intimate.

The menu was European with a Latin focus. Both asked for and received suggestions from Daniel. They waited for the entrée before discussing the events in the newest tunnel community.

'I thought a lot about what she said Jacob. It would be a help.' Cathy was earnest in making a case for one of the latest inhabitants.

'I know Erin. She was a tunnel resident at one time. That doesn't necessarily make her trustworthy though.'

'There was something she said today which struck home for me. She said "_I am tired of being someone else's punching bag. I have to make a change. I see this as a place to start, to give back"._ I understand how hard it is to make that change. She feels if she would be doing something more than just…..Jacob are you listening?'

'No…I mean yes, I am but….Cathy, if I ask you to get under the table, just do it ok?'

'What is going on?'

'Across the road, a black limo pulled up a short time ago.'

'Lots of nice restaurants around here. Could be someone like a movie star.'

'Only out of a gangster movie. These guys got out of the car looking like the president's secret service men but I didn't see anyone important. Just a bunch of men,' he murmured, staring intently at a scene outside the road.

'Jacob I hope you are not serious.'

'Ok, Cathy. Car number two just pulled up. I am getting a bad feeling. Wait here.'

Jacob got up and went over to Daniel at the entrance. Their conversation was quick. Daniel nodded in response to something Jacob said. He pointed towards the window. Cathy did turn around then peering down the road at the canopied front entrance to another high end establishment. There were more men in black. She resisted the urge to giggle at the idea of _men in black_ chasing aliens. She trusted Jacob.

He returned to the table. 'I asked Daniel if the front door could lock and where the back exit was.

'Was he concerned?'

'Yes, apparently there have been some incidents at that establishment before.'

'Should we leave Jacob?'

'No it's too late.'

'No sooner had Jacob said the words than gunshots could be heard as men ran out shooting back towards inside from under the canopy. Daniel quickly locked the front door. He came in to announce to patrons that shots were being fired down the road_. Would people please keep low. The windows were not entirely bullet proof_.

Jacob had already pushed Cathy down to the floor. He had his cell phone. He sent a series of text messages to somewhere, whispering 'Licence plate numbers'.

More shots rang out.

'Stay down Cathy!'

Although the restaurant was fairly empty allowing for lots of hiding room, the few patrons were terrified. Daniel seemed to feel comfortably in charge, reminding everyone that the fight was elsewhere and the door was locked. Kitchen staff stayed behind the double doors.

More shots rang out from what sounded like automatic weapons. Shouting could be heard. People were running. There was a rattle at the door before the person moved on. Sirens once heard in the distance were coming closer.

'Are you afraid Cathy?'

'A little….for both of us.'

The passing time seemed interminable. The resounding ricochet of bullets stopped then restarted. No one wanted to look out the window. One or two patrons were asking…how will we know its safe?

Jacob also wondered. He did not want to take any chances.

It seemed like hours passed. The flashing lights from police cars were seen illuminating the windows. A bullhorn could be heard asking for calm. It was apparent this was more than a police clean up to gang warfare. Shots rang out again. Jacob tried to access information on his cell. There was a stand-off taking place.

Jacob crawled along the floor to a part of the window where he was unlikely to be seen. He was shocked at the change in the uptown commercial district in a relatively short time frame. Police cars blocked the road. People were huddled in store apertures. There were bodies on the street, many of them the men who had been seen getting out of the black limos.

If this turned out to be a standoff or hostage situation, they could be there for hours. Jacob was beginning to realize that there was no other way out. The sound of helicopters overhead didn't feel like an end to the gang related incident. It seemed like an escalation. Jacob crawled back to Cathy, who was shaking uncontrollably. He covered her body with his seconds before bullets resounded, breaking the window under which they were crouched. Screams penetrated the darkened room.


	4. Chapter 4

True to his word, Vincent left the tunnels early. He had promised Catherine that he would watch Mea so that Sue could have some time off. Catherine wanted to walk with Cilla to a nearby playground group at the community centre. Left alone with his other daughter, Vincent carried Mea around the house, talking, laughing and enjoying her company. Mea responded to Vincent's time and attention by pulling on his hair, and trying to put everything in sight in her mouth. Eventually she indicated hunger. Vincent fed her a light snack. It wasn't long before she settled down to a nap, giving her father time to catch up on some household tasks.

Nothing about his life disturbed him. Vincent's love for Catherine grew with every minute they spent together. He was not likely to ever forget the years apart, lost years never to be regained. In time, he allowed himself to stop the regret and guilt which bound him to a era when life seemed emotionally worthless. His family and the love they all shared pushed him towards a sense of accomplishment. The rediscovered love heightened his desire to live each day as a miracle. There were times when the dual life above and below felt tiresome. Neither place held any real pull on his emotions. The draw would always be that special place where Catherine lived. As long as she was at his side, he was content.

Generally, Vincent stayed out of the kitchen. Sue and Catherine had a good working relationship when it came to preparing meals. The long trip out west clearly taught him about some of his limitations. Other rooms in the house received what attention he could muster. He wasn't really skilled there either. Vincent was a wonderful father, husband, lover, poet and listener. He was open and engaging. There was nothing which the couple did not share or discuss together. They tried to keep respect for their differences from overshadowing the strength of their love.

Catherine discussed the possibility of creating a separate area because the girls needed a space of their own. The downstairs was large enough to accommodate any number of room changes. After discussion with the carpenter from below, Vincent set up some frames in their bedroom which would divide the master sleeping area into a slightly smaller room giving the girls their own space to sleep and play. Mea was too big for a cot. Her crib was put at one side of the room, Cilla at the other. The door was central to the room but opened into the master bedroom. Vincent installed a sliding door. There was a small window to the outside. In time he or someone more skilled would cut out a door into the hallway so that the children, as they got older, could come and go as they please.

It never bothered him that the girls wanted to share the family bed in the mornings or evenings. He welcomed their laughter, much as he had welcomed Jacob who often crawled into bed with him to share a book. _How wonderful to get a second chance_, he thought. He was putting the finishing touches to the sliding door when he heard the sound of Mea beginning to stir. He had put her down in Sue's room for her nap. Before he could get to the room, Catherine also returned from her walk in the park. Cilla's cheeks were rosy from the chilling wind but she was bright and full of laughter.

'I can see you had a good day.'

'Toy Daddy. Look.'

Vincent kissed his wife's cold cheek before bending down to see what Cilla had found. All the rituals of a family getting together after time apart were played out with delight. Each time he saw his wife even after the shortest absence, Vincent acknowledged the beauty of her, the joy he felt at her touch, the shining eyes so alive. He took his own eyes from Cilla for a moment to whisper 'I love you' to Catherine. Her smile and recognition of the moment lingered like haloed blessing.

Mea's insistent wail sent him scurrying to the room to pick her up.

* * *

Much later, with dinner behind them, Catherine and Vincent sat with the girls in the living room discussing plans for the future and the events of the day. Neither could be sure of what prompted a change in attitude. Cilla was on the floor playing with toys and Mea sat in her bouncer shaking a rattle poking out from the top.

'Did Jacob say where he would be tonight Catherine?'

'Yes, Cathy was taking him out to supper. She didn't say where.'

'I don't like what I am feeling.'

'Something is wrong. I just feel uneasy too.'

Vincent looked at his wife, worry lining his face. He stifled his initial desire to protect her from any possibility of fear or concern. She would call him on it immediately. She already sensed trouble anyway.

'I feel like Jacob is stressed but not directly in trouble. It makes no sense Catherine.'

'I am going to call him on his cell phone.'

Catherine got up immediately and dialed the number. Even before she heard his voice, the screams in the background were a clear indication of trouble.

'Mama, Cathy and I are safe. There is a confrontation and stand-off outside the restaurant. We're not in the direct line of fire and police are outside. We are just trapped here.'

'Keep me informed Jacob. Call if there is any change.'

'I will if I can Mama.'

Catherine relayed the information to Vincent. He jumped up.

'You are not going there are you Vincent?'

'I must. Our son is trapped. There is a way out. I will find it.'

Catherine knew that to try and stop Vincent would be futile. How many times in the past had she been in trouble and welcomed the sight of her protector.

'Be careful.'

'Will you be ok here? When is Sue coming back?'

'I can manage. She'll be back soon. Just go.'

Vincent swept her into his arms for a brief hug before grabbing his cloak and running out the door.

He was entirely fit but not a young man anymore. He sensed the direction of his son's whereabouts easily. It was quite a distance. Rather than running towards a subway tunnel, he bolted across the park to where Rob or Carl would be waiting for anyone going to the underground chambers. He had long since accepted Jacob's new venture. The two drivers had become indispensable and unique helpers.

Vincent had discovered Jacob's secret when he returned to Pater's chambers to visit his mother's body. He had gone there with a heavy heart. The first time he saw Coralee Winters, he was overcome with incredible feelings. Vincent felt he did no justice to her memory. It was his wish to make a return pilgrimage instead to let her know that he was doing fine and acknowledge the contents of her letter. The change in the chambers shocked him.

Vincent broke off his thoughts. The van was there. Carl was surprised but not unready to do whatever was necessary.

'Do you know where they might be?'

'Only the general direction. It sounded like a lot of activity was going on outside.'

'Maybe there is something in the news. Just a second.'

Carl turned on the radio and was immediately greeted with the news about the stand-off.

He used the GPS to locate the closest intersection.

'I'll get as near to it as I can. Police will have blocked off the streets. Let me know what you want to do.'

'You know how I need to enter below. Once we are closer, I will find my way. Go back to the house. Catherine is alone. I'll call if I need you Carl.'

'Will do.'

Carl got Vincent as close as possible to the activity. He drove right up to a police barrier before being turned away. A quick trip around the block allowed Vincent to spot entrances to the massive underground channels which ran below the bowels of the city. Vincent indicated an area where he would be fine and whispered a hasty thank you. The van pulled over, dropped off the cloaked passenger and then sped away. Vincent very quickly opened a grate and climbed down below the city. He took a minute to orient himself and adjust to the dark before moving toward the steady sound of his son's heartbeat heard at some intuitive level of his subconscious. A few twists and turns and he was quickly under the restaurant where Jacob was trapped.

He could hear all the sounds of the city raging above and yet the strong steady beat stood out starkly.

'_Jacob, I am here, below. Know that I am coming for you.'_ Vincent realized that he would have to break a wall to get into the basement. He hoped it was made of mostly wood. Many of the old establishments were wooden structures with very little concrete holding them together. It wasn't tpp hard to break down a wall. The concrete was very granular, and easy to chip away. The hole which Vincent created appeared to open into a wine cellar. Vincent saw a thin beam shining and made his way towards it. As he neared the sliver of light, he realized it was emanating from the base of a closed door at the top of some steps. He imagined that the basement led down from the kitchen or a corridor near it. Keeping his back against the wall he mounted the steps slowly, listening for any sound. The door at the top opened easily. He kept the aperture to a very small crack. There was no light in the kitchen other than equipment timers. Flashing colours were reflected in the kitchen windows. Heavy breathing alerted him to the fact that people, probably staff were nearby.

He called out Jacob's name knowing it would be heard above the din outside.

Vincent moved back down two or three steps so that only his head would be visible at the level of the top step.

Within a few minutes he was rewarded by the sight of his son and daughter-in-law crawling along the floor toward him. He opened the door wide enough to allow them both to pass in. He held on to Cathy as they made their way down the stairs, knowing she did not have as keen eyesight. Her trembling body said much about the ordeal.

Once safely behind the wine rack again, he hugged his son before leading them through the hole in the wall.

'How far do we have to go Dad?'

'It is quite a distance. You and Cathy can go above and get a taxi or we can call Carl back.'

'Lets call Carl.' Jacob stood under a grate and dialed the number hoping the signal would go out. It did. Carl had not left the spot where he dropped off Vincent. Instead of returning to the house, he had called Rob and asked him to monitor the Brownstone. The relieved trio climbed back to the surface and hopped into the van.

'I am sorry I took matters into my own hand,' Carl said sheepishly. "I just had a feeling you would need me sooner rather than later.'

'You don't need to apologize Carl. I have my limitations when it comes to navigating the world above.'

'I thank you too Carl. Cathy is just about on her last leg. She couldn't have endured a minute more.'

Indeed, Cathy, who had been unable to stop trembling, was now sobbing with relief. Jacob held her close. He knew she would have to work out the horrors of the evening. Things did not end easily for his bride. She carried feelings well past the event, needing to process actions and reactions in a way quite different from Jacob.

The Central Park lights and the Brownstone were more than welcome sights. Sue who had returned home in the interim reached out to Cathy the moment they entered the door.

'Come along child. Let me set a bath for you and make some tea.'

The mothering was exactly what she needed. Father and son went into the living room. Jacob was tired but he knew his mother, an exceptional lawyer in her time, would interrogate him until she was satisfied that all was well. Much as he loved her, he glanced at Sue's retreating back, knowing that a bit of that mothering wouldn't go amiss for him too.

Catherine took one look at her son and abandoned all thought of needing to know. Plenty of time for that later. Jacob looked as if he had been through such an ordeal. She reached out her arms and drew him into a warm and comforting embrace. She met her husband's eyes over his shoulder just as Jacob's own tears of relief fell.

'I love you son. I am so glad you are safe.'


	5. Chapter 5

_It was some days before Knut was able to do more than stagger to the water's edge to relieve himself. His strange airborne journey and the subsequent blow to his head left him weak and disoriented. The woman continued to give him some nuts, fruit and sips of water. His mistrust was replaced by thankfulness for her help. He had no idea what would have happened to him.....dead in a foreign place, his big adventure over before it begun…._

_Knut clearly realized he was not seafaring material. The rolling sickness which plagued him for much of the outward journey was incurable. Even as he was recovering, the memories of it could bring on nausea in a heart beat. Thoughts of his future stirred his imagination. Here was a chance to start over but_ 'where was he?'_ One pressing issue was trying to figure out how to live in a country whose language and people were different. In his tentative reconnaissance, he saw that the plank, which had been his lifesaving boat, actually drifted up a river. The water was not completely salty. Looking out from a new vantage point, he noted the vast expanse of ocean in the distance. There was not one landmark which was familiar or reassuring._

_Since the woman was his only link with anything tangible, the most pressing need was to find out if the woman was typical of the inhabitants. As his eyesight improved, Knut finally recognized she was actually human from top to bottom. The animal skin she wore for protection hid a small malnourished body. Food was not in abundance. He wondered how long she subsisted on little means._

_Her language was strange. Over the first few days of his recovery he tried in vain to find common words but there were none. Establishing an identity did however bring a smile to his face. Her breathy rendition of his name sounded like the the fierce wind howling through the pine trees. It was a musical whisper._

_It appeared her name was Arden. He tried to replicate her sing-songy softness, but failed miserably. Her reasons for living at the river's edge were unclear. Their conversations were a jumble of two languages with no common denominator. He could not quite make himself understood despite resorting to frantic, frustrating and often misunderstood hand signals._

_Like many of his countrymen, Knut was a master carver. Abandoning words as a means of communication, he soon found a clearing along the river's edge. He created an outlined box with sticks on the surface of some moist dirt. In the centre of it he drew pictures. A house, other people, animals of all designs were greeted with a shake of the head and a fearful look. Knut felt something had occurred which left her scared and desolate. He didn't push Arden to reveal anything. Instead he turned his attention to finding stones to make tools, gathering wood and scraps for a fire, exploring the area for small animals which could be used for food. Nuts and berries were fine for snacks but he was hungry._

_The wound on his head gradually healed completely. As his strength returned he ventured out further and further, hoping to see something. The rolling hills obscured any long distance view. A large vessel, seen in the distance one bright day was all that led him to believe he wasn't really dead but had somehow landed at the edge of a land mass. Knut calculated that he would have to go west, where the sun set to find something more. Intuition told him that his own home lay east across a length of water. The distance was beyond his scope of imagining._

_One moon cycle after his ignominious landing, Knut drew a diagram of a pathway from where he stood outwards. Arden clearly understood that he meant to leave. She was horrified. Her universal NO! shocked him. He had not planned to leave and never return, but if he didn't venture out, he would be trapped forever. Knut anticipated that winter would be at least as harsh as his own home land. A small knife carried in his belt and a few stones to flint a fire would not last forever. Without a proper weapon, or some means of building a life he would perish with the changing season. The nuances of each other's language were lost in translation. He could not make it clear that he intended to return. Her response to his plan was shocking._

_Arden cried and cried. He watched her face carefully. The hair tugging he had often seen her do was finally understood when she reached up and pulled his own golden locks. She had not touched him since the day he could get to his feet. Her message was that people with hair like his lived beyond in a south direction. Her own people lived west. To go west would have been dangerous. To go south would be safer. Knut was touched deep inside by something he didn't understand. He indicated that she could come with him. A look of sheer panic sent her scurrying away. Knut gave chase. She was quick. He could easily out run her but he was curious to see where she would lead. He let her go ahead following at a safe distance. Beyond the clearing he could see a grove of trees out of sight at the bottom of one of the many hills leading up to the rivers' edge. At the bottom, she stopped, looking back once before falling to the ground. Knut slowly made his way close to where she lay sobbing in the grass. Before him and partially hidden by the trees were the ashes of what was once a home. How grand it had been was not clear. Evidence of human bones was visible. It had been many seasons he thought. This was obviously a catastrophe in her life._

_He glanced at the pitiful posture of Arden. Her home and family had all been lost to her. Where had she been when the fire occurred? It seemed that she had not been in the house and returned to find it burning or all gone. _

_Knut surveyed the destruction. Skull bones told the story. There was damage to the skeletons. Deep gashes were seen in the largest and smallest bones. It was a raid! He wondered if it was people of his land who had come and violated the inhabitants in the worst way._

_Knut vaguely remembered his first awakening. Arden held a stone above his head ready to smash him. What prevented her from killing him, was a mystery for now. That she spared his life, in view of the destruction before his eyes, meant much. He sat down on the grass a short distance from her and waited._

_Released from the emotional prison of her fate, Arden got up and walked towards Knut. He held out his arms to her, slowly enfolding her. For now he would just gather her gently, mumbling incomprehesible words of comfort. Tomorrow he would, if she wished, gather the bones of her family and bury them._

* * *

Cathy could feel a sense of relief flow through her body. The arms of her husband were strong and warm around her body. She returned from the land of her dreams to the secure haven of her own protector. She spared a thought for the ordeal of the night, Sue's ministrations, the unleashed power of her womanhood binding her to Jacob and her final release, allowing the door to the past to open into her deepest slumber.

* * *

Jacob woke with a start, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. It took several minutes before he could release the accumulated fear of the previous evening and orient himself to the new day. He slipped his arm out from under his sleeping wife. She stirred a little but did not budge. He would have been happy to stay close to her but something woke him. Unsure as to the cause, he listened to see if the girls were up. The clock hands were showing well beyond his normal wake time. He should have been at work already.

The sounds of men's voice drifted upwards. Jacob went to the top of the stairs and listened. He heard his name mentioned just before Sue appeared at the foot of the stairs.

'There's a couple of police officers here to see you Jacob.'

'I'll be right down. I have to call work first.'

Jacob quickly freshened up before calling Oats.

'Cathy and I were caught up in the stand off last night. We're both ok but shaken. I know it's already late but I don't think I will come in today.'

'I was worried. It's unlike you not to be here before anyone else. Take the day or whatever you need. Did you have to speak with the police at the scene?'

'They are here now. They just arrived. Don't these guys sleep in?'

'No and you wouldn't want them to either. I heard on the news that it was quite a mess. If you need counsel let me know but I'm sure you can handle yourself. Tell Cathy I am sorry. I hope she's all right. She hates violence.'

'Thanks Oats.'

Jacob made his way slowly downstairs. Catherine was up. The girls were having breakfast. He smiled at his mother.

'Do you want me to stay with you?'

'No Mama. Where's dad?'

'He's inside the bedroom. Not to worry.'

Jacob entered his parent's living room. The policemen were standing looking around, surveying everything. Jacob knew it was part of their training to assess every situation. He understood they were here to gather information. Right now Jacob knew he wasn't anything more than a witness.

One of the officers was uniformed, the other in a suit, clearly a detective. Jacob nodded as they introduced themselves.

'Are you Jacob Wells?'

'I am.'

'Yesterday you sent a text message with a series of numbers to the emergency line. Is that correct?'

'Yes Sir.'

'Can you tell us where you were at the time Sir?'

'My wife and I were dining at the Andalusia restaurant across the street. We had a window table and I was able to see down the street. Just as we were starting the entrees around about 5:45, I noticed a black limousine drive up to a nearby establishment. I noted the car and the occupants. They seemed …..strange. I continued to glance at them. Very soon a second car pulled up, discharging similar looking occupants, well dressed men in dark suits. Within a short space of time, shots were fired. I had already noted the license plate numbers and I sent them off with the distress call to the police.

'I see.' Clearly the detective was not expecting such a detailed answer. 'Do you usually note license numbers.'

'No. I saw a crime in progress and the numbers stuck with me. I knew they might be helpful to the police.'

'What else did you see?'

Jacob went on to describe the rest of events. Although it had been early evening, the street was well lit. He was very clear that most of the time he had been lying on the floor.

'Sir, you were not among the witnesses at the scene. How and when did you leave the establishment?'

'We slipped out the back. My wife was unable to cope with the gunshots.'

'Could have been very risky.'

Jacob offered no response. It was obvious the police were trying to figure out something.

'Did you know any of the occupants of the cars?'

'No. Never saw any of them before.'

'I am curious as to how you were able to see the license plates of the cars. It is quite a distance from the restaurant to the crime scene. Do you have 20/20 vision or something?'

There was a derisive chuckle from the uniformed officer. Jacob could feel his anger rise. He suppressed it with an effort.

'I actually have 10/20 vision in both eyes. I can see twice as well as the average person.'

'I don't know what that means but we may have to check it out.'

'Is your car parked in front?'

'Not quite.'

Jacob went to the window. The police car was parked slightly less than the limo the previous evening. Jacob read off the numbers exactly. Since the distance was not comparable, he also read the numbers of two other cars in front of it.

'You can check out those plates when you go outside.'

'Can we speak with your wife sir?'

'Not unless it is absolutely necessary. She sat with her back to the events leading up to the gunfire and once it started she was on the floor. She is already traumatized by the incident. I don't wish for her to have to relive the events. She has nothing more to offer than me.'

The officer raised his eyebrows again.

'Ok, thank you Mr. Wells. We'll keep that in mind. If we need to get in touch with you again where would I find you?'

'Here! Or call my cell number.'

'Where do you work?' There was a touch of impatience in the detective's voice.

'Department of Justice. Public Defenders Office.'

Jacob both heard and felt the indrawn breath from the two police. He knew they had him pegged all wrong. There was going to be a lot more to this case. If Jacob was to be a big part of it, at all costs, he wanted to protect his family. He knew that sending those plate numbers would have repercussions. As a citizen, he had a responsibility to report crime. It was doubly important because he was also an officer of the court.

He watched the police leave the house. They did go and check that he had accurately read the plates_. 'At least they are thorough'_ he thought, climbing the stairs quickly to check on his wife.

Cathy was still sleeping. He debated whether to rejoin her or not. His body had no further need of sleep. He wanted to speak with his parents but he didn't like the idea of her waking up and being scared if she found him gone. Jacob stood watching her breathing evenly and peacefully. The memories of the previous evening returned full force.

Sue had done a wonderful job of settling Cathy. The warm bath and foot massage helped to release the surface tension in her body. After a quick shower, Jacob joined her in bed, holding her close in his embrace, thinking only to offer comfort. He was surprised when tender words of love and support turned his previously weeping wife into a enthusiastic lover, raging with unbridled passion. Cathy was as fervent as he had ever known. Their engagement night and wedding night stood out as moments when he felt at one with her. Fear seemed to unleash a torrent of ardour between them. Jacob almost felt unable to match her passion. His fear had turned inward, initially stifling his feelings, but only momentarily. He was too young and too much in love to fail to meet her needs. With her release came more tears. Into the darkness, their passion spent, Cathy whispered 'I love you'. Minutes later, they were both sound asleep. Jacob was spellbound with memories.

As he stood at the door of their bedroom, fighting rekindled desire, he observed Cathy reach out for him, patting the empty space beside her. She sat up quickly. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she sought and found him.

'Aren't you going to work Jacob?'

'Not today Cat. It has been a busy morning already.'

'Where were you?'

'Downstairs. I came up to check on you. Are you feeling ok?'

'Sure, I feel fine.' Her smile said everything. 'I'll meet you downstairs.'

It was a rare day to find the entire Wells family together at the breakfast. Cathy entered the kitchen to find everyone reviewing the events of last night. She wrapped her arms around her hubby, giving him a warm hug. The soft kiss at his ear, sent shivers up his spine. Before sitting down she grabbed a cup of Sue's delicious coffee from the ever brewing pot. She gave Jacob a special version of her little hand signal and he responded with his own 'me too'.

'Neither of you seem any worse for wear. There is hardly a place to be safe these days.'

'Mama, I was never so glad to hear my Dad's voice. Dad, I was surprised that no one else could hear you. It was like you had borrowed the police bullhorn. That is amazing telepathy.'

'An improved dimension for us Son. I don't have a phone. We have to be able to talk without words.'

'How daddy?'

Every one looked at Cilla. It seemed strange that she could understand what was being said but her words were appropriate. It brought laughter to the happy family group.

'What are you two planning for today?'

Jacob glanced at Cathy.

'I have to go below. There's work there.'

'We'll go together then if you want my company.'

Cathy's smile was enticing. "As if I would say no...'

'Are you sure Cathy?'

'Yes Mom. Really I'm fine. I slept well. By the way, Dad, are you familiar with someone named Erin?'

''She's been in and out of the tunnel community for years. She doesn't seem to be able to make anything of her life. She gets herself together then falters as soon as she gets above. Why do you ask?'

'She came down two days ago. Yesterday she approached me about monitoring the chambers when I am not there. She can cook and seems to be hard working but I don't want to take on a working relationship and then have her let me down.'

'You are right to be cautious.'

'What do you think Mom?'

'You've talked about needing help. I would be happy to see someone else there in case of …of… a day like today when you might have needed to stay home, if only to recuperate. Just the same, I think you have to make the decision and be prepared to train and monitor her performance.

'I appreciate your input. I'll talk with her a little more and see if I can get a true feel for her capacity to be a reformed role model.'

The family concluded the breakfast get together, noting how delightful it was to share the time.

'I know the circumstances which kept you home were less than ideal Jacob but it is good to enjoy your company. Don't forget I will need your help later today. Mea has an appointment.'

'I'll be back in time. To be honest there is something else I want to look into today. I am going to call Jason later. I read an article yesterday about an increase in drug trafficking and related murders. I don't have a good feeling about the article or the events of last night.'

Cathy had not heard the full details of the police visit. Jacob, who was more interested in spending time alone with his wife, said he would explain upstairs.

In the privacy of their own bedroom, Cathy asked Jacob 'how did the police find you?'

'Remember when I sent those messages. They were able to track me from my cell phone.'

'Are we safe? Did they want to talk to me?'

Cathy seemed genuinely concerned but not distressed.

'I didn't want to speak for you Cathy but I did tell the police that you saw very little. I would be happier if you were not interrogated.'

'Me too. My life has been full of too many stressful issues with crime and police. I don't want to be a part of any big investigation especially when I need a less high profile life to be able to work below.'

'Thanks Cat. One, for being the sweetest wife and two, for not being anxious to get caught up in this. I suspect there will be a big uproar in the entire DOJ.'

'I suspect you're right' she replied with a shiver. 'Let's get ready and go OK? It getting pretty late.'

'Sure, but first …..' he said sweeping her up into his arms. 'Let's not give all our unexpected time to others.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chaos rained down in the chambers. It was inevitable. The women were frightened. The effect of living on the street bred an attitude of _trust no one_ and _hold on to whatever you have in the moment._ Going below for safety and shelter also represented a real challenge. Cathy found there were many obstacles to overcome. Simeon and Donata did excellent work in preparation for the five day stay but the personality, character and needs of each person had to be addressed.

Because Jacob was with her, they used a different entrance. Some weeks before the opening of Lena's place, they followed the Giants out through their entrance. It was not as convenient, but allowed Jacob to come and go into the back part of the chamber without disturbing the women.

The chaos was a teacup storm. Women with children were very protective. Food was not abundant but it was always the children who were fed first. Mostly it was wholesome porridge in the morning then soup and bread for the rest of the day. There was no storage and refrigerator. All food was cooked in the morning, stewed all day long over a fire and used by night. When fresh fruits were available they were shared.

Jacob and Cathy halted at the back entrance watching and listening. It would be a good test of Erin's ability to mediate between women. It would be a big part of her role if she was to help Cathy. The exchange between the two women and Erin as mediator, worked well. The needs of the small child were put first.

'Girls, this is a temporary home. We've had enough fights with our men, our customers with the law. We gotta stop this somewhere. Here's a good start. The kid's gotta eat. They don't know nothing about workin' and getting' food. They just know hunger.'

'Well I don't have a kid to get extra. What about me?'

'You gotta dry bed, a warm and safe place to stay. That's plenty.'

'But I'm hungry.'

'We're all hungry. Let's just share OK?'

Cathy listened intently. One of the voices was someone new. She thought it might be a good time to intervene. Using hand signals, she indicated to Jacob that she would go into the main chambers. He went to the corner where Pater had once tried to set his mother on fire. Here he kept his books and papers, not the original but copies of healing compounds which he referenced when trying to help the women get over ailments which came as a result of the lives they led. In the lower part of the chamber, there was a table set up with plates and food. It was here that the women were arguing. In the smaller chamber beyond, Cathy had set up a small space to interview women. There were a couple of comfy chairs as well as books for both adults and children.

The main chamber was the sleeping area. Thanks to Brian, who unknowingly financed this and other shelters, there were mattresses on all the beds, sheets and blankets for warmth and pillow and cushions. The Giants had done an exceptional job of making small partitioned quarters for each woman. There were eight in all, with a couple of larger ones for small families. The opening to Coralee's tomb was covered with a wooden platform. Resting on top were baskets of soap, cloths, deodorant, and personal need items obtained free from manufacturers who made sample sized products for hotels.

Cathy soon had everyone settled down. Her soft voice, reinforced Erin's words. She and Jacob had picked up some extra food items, including fresh bread and roles. It would go well with the soup pot of fresh vegetables. She had a small packet of meat which she asked Erin to add to it. The safe storage of food was impossible. Everything had to be fresh. Every day someone brought down some protein item to add to the soup pot. Today it was brisket beef.

'I thought you weren't coming today Cathy.'

'Jacob and I were out late last night. If I am not coming at all, I'll send a message.' Cathy thought she might have felt some remorse but time with her husband was not something she would compromise. He would always be her priority. Knowing he had been there with her, through everything, made the whole of the previous night's event less stressful for her. In the past she would have been unable to get herself out of the house for days.

'Ok…I guess you heard the girls talking?' Erin asked tentitively.

'I did but you handled them pretty well. Erin, can I ask you some questions? Let's go into the comfy room.'

'Am I in trouble?'

'No I just need to work out some plans, if you are to help me.'

Erin seemed skeptical but followed Cathy to the 'office' space. They talked steadily for almost an hour. Erin was not a young woman. She was closer in age to Vincent and Catherine. She was very reticent about sharing much from her personal life. It was obvious from her speech pattern she was a native New Yorker. Erin refused to say if she had ever been married or had kids. Cathy thought it curious but let it go. If she had any other family, contact had long since been lost. Her latest man was a scruffy small time criminal who rarely had money. Erin couldn't deal with his violence and rages. They weren't always directed at her but years of abuse left her emotionally dead. She admitted to memory gaps, long periods of time when she couldn't remember much of anything.

'Those were the hard times for me. I just wanted to put it out of my head. I guess it decided to stay out.' she added by way of explanation.

'My biggest concern Erin is that you will become a part of this and then decide to leave unexpectedly. Can you give me a commitment of any kind that you will consider this a permanent role for you? I worry you will just go out one day and not come back.'

'I'm not young anymore Cathy. I need a home. The street ain't a place to live. I suppose Vincent told you that I used to do that. I was lookin' for something when I was younger. Never found it. Now I stopped lookin'.'

'Let's see what we can work out. I am willing to help you if you will help me too.'

Cathy and Erin concluded their discussion. There was another new woman to interview. She was the mother with a small child. Maggie, as she called herself, planned to return to her man but needed a couple of days away from him. She had gone to the park cubby hole. Simeon encouraged her to come below. The child was cold, miserable and badly in need of a tonic. The young mother promised to be gone by the end of the week. Cathy would ask Jacob about preparing something for the little boy.

Jacob and Cathy worked steadily to deal with any issues. They spoke with the giants who watched over the small community. It was important to reassure them that their role was safe. Erin was comfortable with her designated tasks. It would be a testing time for all, but Cathy felt hopeful that this dream of a unique shelter would save at least some women. By mid afternoon they left the tunnel. Cathy had to go to classes and Jacob returned home to help his mother with Mea.

* * *

'Honestly Vincent, I just don't think you should take this chance.'

'Sooner or later Catherine, I have to accept that our lives will expand even further into the community. We have these girls. Am I not to be a part of their lives outside of this house?'

'Of course you will but….'

'But what? You see, this is an important time for Mea. I want to be there when you hear things from the doctor and make decisions.'

'I don't decide anything until we discuss it as a family. You know that.'

'I do.'

Vincent paced the floor of their bedroom in the Brownstone. He was frustrated that Catherine felt threatened every time he wanted to participate in activities with the girls outside. Today Mea had a significant appointment. He wanted to be there. Ever since his trip out west, away from the safe confines of his tunnel community, Vincent had lost much of the fear which gripped him during his life. To a great extent, it was due to Father's fears about what the world would think of his unusual appearance. Catherine had picked up on those fears during her early years in the tunnel, before the kidnapping which separated them. It was still hard for her to let go.

'Catherine, I have traversed this country in search of my heart's desire. I have shared a meal with our friends. I have watched our son get married in a public place. I have driven in a van through the streets of New York. My fears about how I look have paled in comparison to what they once were. I understand their origins. Knowledge sets us free.'

'I just don't want you to be hurt Vincent.'

Catherine came forward to wrap her arms around the waist of her husband. She looked up into his face. What she loved about this unique man of hers drove fear into many others. 'I want you by my side always. I suppose I am as protective of your emotional well being as you have been of me. There was a time when I would have jumped at the chance of spending time with you outside. I know my experiences changed me. Shall we make today a new day? I warn you though. Mea's doctor is not a reasonable man.'

'My love, I am the epitome of patience.'

Catherine bit her tongue on an unsuitable rejoinder. Her knowing smile left little doubt as to what she knew about both her husband and Mea's doctor. She opted for a simple evasion.

'I'm going to call Jacob and let him know he doesn't have to come home.'

Catherine reluctantly let go of Vincent and turned away to make the call. She looked back once before dialing Jacob's cell phone. Vincent nodded. He was sure.

Catherine didn't have to make the call. Just as she pressed the first number, Jacob's voice could be heard down the hall. She was a little disappointed that she would not be able to speak with him beforehand. Would he try and talk his father out of making a life altering decision. She hoped not. Vincent had made his choice willingly.

'Mama, where are you? Oh Dad, I didn't know you were home too.'

'Jacob, your father and I have made a decision. He is going to come with me for this appointment.'

'So you don't need me then?'

Catherine and Vincent stared at their son. They didn't know whether to laugh or not. To say they were shocked was an understatement.

'What? Did you expect me to be upset? Dad I would never have been upset if you chose to put yourself out there. It always had to be your decision. When I was at university, I sometimes felt like an orphan. I know Gramps came out once or twice but I really wanted you there.' Jacob smiled to reassure his father that his comments weren't meant to be a reproach. 'Now I see that you needed to do this with Mama at your side. After my wedding day, I realized that all I want is for the two of you to be happy doing …. whatever makes you happy, above or below.'

'I need to do this today Jacob. Something tells me its time.' Vincent briefly hugged his son.

'Then it is time!' the proud son confirmed with a nod. 'I am going to go upstairs and talk with Jason. Cathy will be happy if I meet her to walk home from school. If you need me, call my cell.'

With that final word, Jacob left the room, bounding up the stairs to take advantage of a reprieve. _How wonderful it would be to have a couple of hours to himself._

Catherine and Vincent were dumbfounded, unable to articulate what Jacob's words meant. They expected opposition and got none.

'Well, lets get ready.'

'I am going to wear my outfit Catherine. No remarks and no jokes please.'

His wife's snickers could clearly be heard. She loved his 'spy outfit'. It had served a purpose once before and would do so again. Catherine thought it made her husband quite handsome and romantic. The afternoon promised to be an adventure.

* * *

Vincent had been in offices before. He visited Joe in his office and Elliot Burch before he died but it had been some time since he was in such an elegant and spacious building. The downtown administrative center, close to the hospital, housed many of the physicians and surgeons associated with Mea's care. Mitchell Spelnik was just one. There would be no group conference today. It was just a progress check to ensure that all was well.

Vincent did not go with Catherine to the ultrasound. The space allocated for the procedures was minimal and confining. He kept a sleepy headed Cilla in the van parked in the basement garage. Sue had gone with Catherine. Occasionally, during the wait, he got out. His pacing had much to do with nervousness.

He was aware that Jacob had issues with the surgeon who had operated on Mea. Vincent trusted Catherine implicitly but he also understood how he could be found wanting as a husband and father if he was absent at these critical moments. Jacob's words _'I sometimes felt like an orphan'_ confirmed what he, as a father, felt deep inside. It wasn't meant to be unkind but the words just underscored the importance of being able to show himself as a loving and caring parent, not just to the a small community but also to the people who inhabited the world of his wife and children. He had been making baby steps all along. Catherine's resurrection in his life broke down many of the internal barriers. It was strange that he felt great confidence at the wedding just weeks ago. Despite his bravado, however, nerves got the better of him.

Carl came to inform Vincent that Catherine was ready. He stifled the urge to run. As he headed towards the elevator, Cilla's hand held tightly in his, he knew that if Catherine had been in trouble he would have moved heaven and earth to save her. He would have done it willingly in front of the world if need be. It was this conscious and deliberate 'show and tell' which challenged his real courage.

* * *

Jacob sat by the phone waiting. Jason had been busy when he called. He left a message and hoped for a return call. In the meantime he sent a text message to Cathy asking her to wait for him. He would meet her after class. No fancy meal tonight. He had already started something for dinner. His ability to cook was confined to very simple fare but he quite liked the idea of feeding his new bride. She couldn't always muster a genuine smile for his clumsy attempts at cooking but she did appreciate his thoughtfulness.

The call, when it came, startled him out of his reverie. His mind had been blank, not thinking about past present or future. He couldn't remember the last time he was alone in the house able to listen to the sound of nothing.

'Jason, thanks for calling back' he managed at last.

'I'm going to hope this is a social call Jacob.'

'Yes and no….fact finding really. How are Laddie and Terry.'

'He's trying to stand and she's trying to sit for one minute. Who knew kids could fill a day with so much energy?'

'No kidding! That little Cilla asks a million questions a day.'

The two men talked a little about their respective families, before Jacob got to the point of his call.

'I read an article in the paper yesterday Jason about an increase in deaths, gang wars and drug trafficking. It got me thinking about the Organization we dubbed as the Octopods. I wondered if it was the same group.'

'It could be Jacob. We thought we had cut off some of the group's arms but it seems as if they are right back there. I gotta tell you, it is disheartening, even when I know this is an on-going battle.'

Jacob went on to relate his encounter the previous evening.

'It isn't strange to see gang related warfare in any big city but this feels different.'

'It does here too. We are on high alert, especially at the border. Large shipments are coming in from everywhere.'

'There will be no stopping it until we get to the head of this organization.'

'Listen, Terry said something interesting the other day. She said drug warfare is more like a cancer tumour than a living creature of the sea. Cancer is a parasite that feeds off its host. They have tried radiating it, poisoning it, cutting it out and burning it but it just sends out small groups of cells to set up its feeding frenzy somewhere else in the body. The cancer of drugs feeds off the host addicts. If we close one shop here in LA, another opens in San Diego, in New York, in Houston, just like cancer does when it metastasizes. She says we are using the wrong approach. We have to reform the addict, make it a poor host for drugs, just like we reform the body with good health practices.'

'Put like that it makes sense. Of course Terry would think in terms of prevention. It would be wonderful if everyone could just stop using but that won't happen.'

'Are you worried about anything in particular Jacob?'

'Not really, but you know we still have connections through Raeburn and Brian. They say no to any involvement in this business but I don't believe for one moment that everything they do is legitimate.'

'Let me know if you hear or see anything Jacob, both professionally and personally.'

'I will Jason. Tell Terry we are all doing well. We will let you know about Mea if there is any change.'

Jacob rang off but continued to sit quietly in his chair. He felt unsettled. His conversation with Jason did not ease his mind. Crime was escalating.

His mind wandered to Mea. He imagined that his father would be sitting uncomfortably in the van, uncertain of what made him want to change the habit of a lifetime or sitting in front of Mitchell Spelnik, wondering the same thing. He would be curious about the outcome of that exchange.


	7. Chapter 7

Vincent was so unused to travelling inside elevators. His previous experience, just months ago was done with purpose. Catherine had been in trouble. Now, there was no adrenaline rush to propel him forward, just the consciousness of a need to make his life real in the world above.

The tenth floor seemed like miles away. How many people would get off and on before he reached the top. Who would stare at him, be frightened, call the police, recoil in horror. Cilla stood behind him, finger in mouth, virtually hidden. This world was a scary place to her too. One or two people got off and on. Sometimes he merited a second glance, sometimes not. He had no idea that his partially hidden face made people more curious. The outfit, the attitude, the extreme height gave him the appearance of someone famous trying to avoid the media. Only one hardy soul commented. 'Hey buddy…is it cold out?' Since Vincent rarely felt cold, his first inclination was to say no. He managed an affirmative grunt and shake of the head. Neither actions were conclusive of any weather forecast. It seemed the questioner was being rhetorical anyway. Small talk was not Vincent's strength.

Mercifully, the elevator arrived at the tenth floor without further incident. Vincent breathed a sigh of relief. Catherine waited for him, anxiousness marring her beautiful face. The long walk to Dr. Spelnik's office was the moment of truth. To that point, Vincent knew he could turn back. Too late! The door to the office suite was opening. He was inside before a word could be said. The family nodded politely to the secretary. She too gave Vincent merely a cursory second glance. Generally New Yorkers seemed jaded by most things. _Why was I ever worried_? he thought.

'Good afternoon, Mrs. Wells.'

'Hello Jenny. I brought my whole family today.'

'I'll let Dr. Spelnik know. Have a seat.'

The chairs were absurdly small. Vincent continued to stand. He kept his eyes on Catherine. Mea, worn out by her ultrasound examination slept. Cilla spied a toy box. She looked at her mother for confirmation before making her way over to investigate the shapes and colours.

'Look Daddy' she said excitedly, calling him to look at a colourful ring toy, similar to one she had at home.

Vincent bent over to share a smile with her. At that moment, Mitchell Spelnik opened his door. He moved forward to shake hands with Catherine. Vincent and Cilla were behind him.

'Nice to see you Catherine. Come on in.'

'Ah… Mitchell, this is my friend and homemaker Sue. Over there at the toy box is my other daughter Cilla and my husband…. Vincent.'

Mitchell spun around as if he had been shot. His eyebrows were raised. Astonishment was clearly etched on his face. When Vincent straightened up the doctor took a step back and raised his arm as if in protection.

The large hand, covered with soft leather gloves was extended. It remained suspended for sometime before Mitchell recovered enough to accept it.

'Mr. Wells. This is a ..a…surprise.' He released himself but continued to stare. The little tableau seemed frozen in time.

'Daddy…pick up please.'

Cilla's plaintive voice broke the spell. Vincent bent over to raise his daughter up to eye level. She wrapped her arms around his neck, staring back at the strange man who seemed unable to move.

'You are Jacob's father?'

'Yes.'

'He has your eyes. Very intense young man.'

The words didn't seem like a compliment although the delivery was without malice. Vincent chose to ignore any implication other than a statement.

'Come in. Please.'

This was not the Mitchell that Catherine knew. He was quiet, seemed uncertain. The normal gregariousness was gone. If he was afraid or fearful that Vincent would cause trouble, he would have to say something. Catherine refused to make any apology or explanation for her husband's presence. He had a right to be there. Up until they were seated in the consulting room, only Vincent's eyes were visible above the large collar of his leather coat. He sat down with Cilla on his lap. She opened his collar to kiss his cheek.

'Daddy?'

'We are here for Mebaby. Sit still. The Doctor wants to talk to Mumum.'

Mitchell had gone to sit behind his desk. The glimpse of Vincent's complete features made him stand up and return to the front of his desk. He frowned. His behaviour continued to be peculiar, to say the least. Catherine was about to remind him that she was there to get results for Mea but it was clear Mitchell had other things on his mind. He seemed bent on confronting Vincent. Catherine felt her protective instincts rise and spread outward. She was about to get to her feet when Mitchell spoke at last.

'Do you know about yourself Vincent?'

'Thanks to my son, I do.'

'Tell me.'

Mitchell pulled his chair from behind the desk and sat in front of Vincent. He made no other comment. It was obvious that he was prepared to listen.

'I won't ask why you want to know. I don't sense any hostility from you. I am happy to share my story or at least what I know of it.' Vincent pulled down his collar seeing no need to protect the image which kept him hidden for most of his life. He went on to explain his trip out west, the incredible sensation of familiarity when they arrived in Arizona, the information from Jacob about his incredible birth and early life. Nothing was said about the tunnel community. Mitchell nodded his head from time to time. He sat patiently and quietly, not interrupting until Vincent was finished.

'So you knew both your parents?'

'My mother only in death, but my biological father lived on the periphery of my life.'

'Neither of them was like you?'

'No.'

'And who raised you?

'A kindly man who gave me everything in life that was important.'

'And Jacob…did he inherit any of your characteristics?'

'He has much deeper perceptions of unseen energy than I, although he is not as physically strong. What he inherited from his mother was skill and intelligence. It is heightened in him. He graduated with honours from Harvard Law School at age 22.' Clearly Vincent was proud of his son and had a profound understanding of his own gifts. Mitchell knew he had raised Jacob virtually alone.

The doctor looked from Vincent to Catherine. They were puzzled by his behaviour. His interest in Vincent was not what they expected.

'Mitchell, I don't know what…..'

'Catherine, I owe you an apology and Vincent too. I am going to tell you a story. We will talk about Mea shortly but since she is sleeping comfortably, we can wait. I know I have been pushy and inappropriate, questioning Vincent's participation in this crisis with Mea, but I ….'

Mitchell got up and spoke to his secretary. It was past the time for her to leave. He gave her permission, asking her to lock the door behind her. In ten years, her boss had never done anything so considerate. Maybe his motives tonight were all wrong. She didn't question it.

Mitchell returned his chair behind the desk. He sat quiet for a moment head in hands before beginning.

'When I was four and a half, my mother gave birth to a little child, a girl. She was born with an extreme genetic deformity. She was not expected to live beyond days, weeks at most. My mother was saddened beyond words, first by this tragedy in our family, then by the callous lack of concern and absent presence of my father. She was heart broken because she also had to endure his comments about blame. He forced her to shoulder full responsibility for my sisters birth defects. He then ordered my sister confined to a long term care facility. When she didn't die within those first few weeks, my father forbid my mother not to see or visit her.

Despite the distance, once a week my mother, for the first time in her life, defied my father and made the trip across town to spend time with Esther. The only time my sister ever smiled was the day my mother took me to see her. From then on, it was worth the aftermath of domestic fighting to take me with her, just to elicit a smile from Esther.

On a trip there, ten years later, my mother was killed in a car accident. I was never able to see my sister again. She died a few months later. I heard about it by mistake. I have no idea what happened or why but Esther must have been so lonely. I certainly was lonely.

I never had children Vincent. I feared having a child like my sister, not because Esther was so terrible but because I wondered if I could ever find a wife like my mother, but more to the point, I wondered if I would become a father like my own. I sensed that my years with him had a greater impact on me. Everything my mother and I did together was done in fear. I did not want to feel that fear anymore after her death so I subsumed my personality and my pain into his. He loved me better when I was his clone.

I am a Pediatrician because of Esther. I have seen other children like her and I now understand the genetic defect which impacted her development but until Catherine came in here alone, her son at her side, a daughter ill and on the verge of death, I never confronted my own culpability in abandoning my sister and adopting my father's stance towards children. If they are less than perfect, fix them. It is not a humane motive for being a good doctor or surgeon.

Catherine, the day you challenged me to accept that you would feed Mea as you wished, I began a long journey home to myself. '

Vincent rose from his chair and shook Mitchell's hand again, this time without the glove. Any further words were superfluous. Catherine and Sue had tears.

All business-like now, Mitchell pulled Mea's file towards him and faced the family.

'I am sure you are aware that Mea has reached a plateau. She is not gaining but not losing either. We can't give her more food but her needs have increased. It is not imperative at this time to operate but it is time to move closer to being ready. I don't want to make this operation an emergency. It reduces effectiveness. There is narrowing in the tube but minimal flow is maintained. As long as this happens we are fine. The rest of the liver is steady but enlarging. I understand from Serge that there are a couple of compatible donors. It may be time to carefully prepare these donors for the risks and choose the one most compatible. A transplant doesn't need to be done. I think we can do this with a donor liver portion. There is a great team ready.' He paused to let his words sink in. 'I have been unintentionally long winded tonight and kept you late but I do hope you will forgive me.'

'Mitchell, moving from a point of dis-ease to one of ease is a journey of many days and many roadblocks. We all take those paths every day. Tonight I stepped forward on my journey. You have made this step a better one for me. I wish you the same on your path. I have no questions with regards to Mea. We will take home your concerns and discuss it as a family.'

It was a long and eventful afternoon. Catherine who had said little was tired. The emotional roller coaster of Vincent's decision, Mitchell's revelations, and the on going concern with Mea took its toll. She had no further questions. Carl, who was agitated about the long wait with no word of what was happening stood outside Mitchell's door when the family finally emerged. They were all grateful.


	8. Chapter 8

'Dear Vincent, I am so proud of you today. It feels as if you.... we have taken a huge step forward.'

'I understand Catherine that for years I could not move forward from the tunnels. It was of course my life with Father and Jacob which kept me there. Rather, I should say that it was a life without you that kept me there. Had you lived then, I would like to think that we would have been in this same position years ago, but I know now that it would not have been possible.'

'Why Vincent?'

'Catherine, if I didn't see my mother and hear her story, I would always have wondered if I were truly a man. Now I know I am. Today when Mitchell asked me if I knew both parents, it helped me to really acknowledge that both of them were human and therefore I am too.'

'I have always known that Vincent.'

'Perhaps so Catherine, but it was for me to feel it somewhere inside of me.'

'What do you mean?'

'You will never know how happy I was to see Jacob, that first time. When I was able to finally confront Gabriel I never had any doubts he was my son even though he looked so normal. I had no recollection of our love Catherine but I knew he was mine. The idea that I could give, from my body the right things to you and therefore Jacob, to create a perfect human was amazing.

'Jacob has explained the power of the nuclear energy, although that took some time to understand. I am still not sure about the DNA interference from the radiation. Intellectually, it makes sense when he draws pictures to make it clear. Emotionally, I am on another road, less traveled but one I needed to make me feel a sense of who I am.'

'Has my loving you not helped you to see beyond the face?'

'Everything we have done together has helped me in so many ways but my feelings go way back. Father's protectiveness was infinite. Do you remember when we wanted to take that van trip just a few miles from home? I couldn't do it.'

'We were foolish Vincent. We kept getting caught up in the fear. I understand what Mitchell was saying. Fear holds us back.'

'The real enemy was in me and not outside. We all need roots Catherine, and an understanding of why we are the way we are. These girls will someday feel a little of what I feel. They will need to know their biological parents and what constituted their lives before us. We have a great responsibility and no one will know better than I. I am, after all, adopted too but the yearning, unknown to me, to know my real parents was deeply embedded in my psyche.'

Vincent and Catherine lay cocooned in their own world. The girls were sleeping. Mea was not the main topic of discussion. The family was fully on board with her surgery but Jacob and Cathy had not come home early. When they did, they were tired and asked to forgo any discussion for the next day. Jacob was reassured that his father survived the 'outing'.

The word made Vincent laugh. 'Outing? I feel more like I have emerged Jacob, similar to the butterfly from the chrysalis.'

He explained the terminology to his parents. It was meant to represent the time when someone who self identified as Gay decided to declare themselves publicly. Jacob thought that his father's conscious decision to step out and be seen was quite the same. It gave Vincent food for thought and triggered the deep discussion between husband and wife late into the night when the house was quiet.

Jacob suspended further discussion feeling that this was not his time to help his father sort out the impact of the decision to emerge. They opted to meet the following evening to talk further.

Vincent and Catherine's pillow talk was such an important part of their twenty four hour day. The girls were well behaved. Cilla settled early with a bedtime story from Vincent. Mea was no longer waking through the night. She slept well. The return to a more relaxed evening allowed the loving couple to dedicate time to catching up and closing the twenty year gap in their lives. The wonderful joy of sleeping in each other's arms was still new. Learning intimacy and sharing words which made a profound impact on their relationship was something to be nurtured.

'What of our future? Will we keep moving forward on this path. Do you want to go out more?'

'Hold on my love. I do want to move forward with this but I must make haste slowly. '

'After almost 50 years, this can't be considered haste in any way. We are at a snails pace Vincent.'

Catherine cuddled in closer to her husband. This time together was deeply important. The feel of his strong arms reassured and uplifted her. She touched the soft parts of his face, imagining his cool, blue eyes, feeling the depth of his love, listening to his philosophy of life.

'We all live in a tunnel sometimes Catherine. I listened to Jacob's analogy tonight and I see that even above, people hide their realities. It shouldn't be.'

'No, but there is a time when we all need to go inside or go below to find something. I did! What I found in my time below was an opportunity to refocus my life and understand what was real and important. Look at the gift I received....the gift of your love.'

'So we come back to the idea of what is real for us Catherine. Is this our real life or is below the reality? Can both be?'

'I don't know. I think it may have more to do with where you feel the most comfortable.' 'My comfort is with you. In side me feels at home below and yet I long to explore this outer world with you but I am still often afraid of finding it too hostile.'

'Are you fearful of the hostility of your own response or to the hostility of others?'

'My history in that is quite challenging Catherine. I would move heaven and earth, if need be, to save you or Jacob or any one of my family whether I am above or below. Many times it is not a choice. It is a duty and therefore I can suppress anything to serve or save. But now I have experienced an event like today when there is no pressure. I was still afraid and could have been angered easily. It was all held inside.'

'Do you realize dear husband that this time you revealed yourself of your own choice for the love of the girls.'

'Indeed I did. It was enlightening. Stepping out of the self imposed personal tunnel was harder than I thought.'

'Vincent, we are all cocooned by the need to hide away. Some look for pastures, some look for water and some need to go below to discover their resource for renewal.'

'So it is alright to feel that I don't have to be here all the time, but occasionally I can find a refuge in my world to renew my spirit. Do people who live in Jacob's closet world do that too?'

'Perhaps they do. I don't know if they have choices. I do know that our tunnels are a source of comfort, a safe place, as well as a hideaway from our fears.'

As they spoke the contented couple touched each other gently contact being an important part of their night intimacy. Catherine kept her hands on Vincent's face, loving to feel him speak even while his whispered words produced a deep and satisfying warmth throughout her body..

_We are but a shadow, fleeting almost invisible on earth's landscape_

_How we mark our time speaks to the comfort of our souls_

_Let me not pass this time in mindless sorrow and regret for things past_

_But embrace my soul's purpose with reckless abandon of face and feature_

_Knowing that I may serve, not in fear, but with the courage of the lion_.

* * *

No sounds broke the silence of the house. Jacob and Cathy retired hours earlier, still tired after their escape from the uptown restaurant. Cathy wanted to talk with Vincent about Erin but the day already held a unique element of change for her in-laws. It would have been inappropriate to trouble them with questions.

The younger couple also discussed their own day at length. Vincent and Catherine were incredible role models. Communication was the essence of relationship building. Cathy felt confident with her decisions. She knew that Erin wanting a role in Lena's place had possibilities but there was something more to her than the surface chatter she presented. Further reassurance from Vincent would help her to utilize Erin's skills in the best way.

'I only have a slight hesitation. I think Dad can help me,' she confessed to Jacob while they were cuddled in bed. He didn't push her to make a final decision but supported the idea of taking it a step at a time.

As night gave way to morning sleep overtook everyone. The weeks ahead would have challenges.


	9. Chapter 9

_Arden shared a part of her life that clearly brought a great deal of pain. Knut wondered how on earth she had survived alone and for how long. With very gentle gestures he indicated to her that he would bury the bones of her dead. She offered no objection. Among the ashes he found parts of tools which survived. A lack of these simple things would have sent him on his way but there was a lot of metal pieces which could be reused with new handles. Digging and cutting was child's play to a man as large as Knut. His strength, despite the accident which curtailed his journey, remained. A little protein food from some small trapped animals soon had him feeling himself. He was still plagued with the occasional headache but Arden seemed to have a restorative tea which she made from herbs._

_There were approximately five bodies of bones to put to ground. When the hole was ready, each set was gently moved to the site, overlooking the water. Arden watched carefully. She had helped with the digging but would not touch the bones. She remained silent. Knut believed it was in prayer but he couldn't be sure. What his people did with their dead was quite different. _

_Once all the bones were placed in the ground he made to cover them. Arden halted him with a hand on his arm and a shake of the head. She motioned for him to lay down the shovel and follow him. Over another rise, she stood in front of a low lying cave. It had once been an animal's lair. Before that he could see it had been her home. Who disposed who, he wondered. _

_They moved inside. Here the story of Arden became clear. There were more bodies, obviously not as long dead as those at the homestead. There were smaller bones, indicating that at least two children had died and one adult. Arden didn't cry anymore. She just looked sad. Knut motioned for her to sit but she refused. Instead she pulled at his shoulders indicating that she wanted to tell him a story. Arden was brilliant at making her stories real through hand and body movements._

_Indicating a table with food and family sitting around she 'talked' about the night her family was lost._

_The family and the children's nanny were seated at the table having food. Someone heard the sound of the raiders in the distance thundering over the hills. It seemed to be a regular occurrence. The nanny was instructed to take the children to the cave, something preplanned. The burning of the house was unusual. The maruders would take things and leave. This time they did not. _

_Arden and the other children stayed in the cave for days with the nanny. When no one came for them, they set out to see what happened. They were shocked to find everything gone. They returned to the cave and lived for many moons but the animals were always threatening. One by one they all died except Arden. She survived by subsisting on fruits, nuts, berries. She had learned how to gather and save for winter but this last year was very bad for her. _

_Knut said nothing. He had tears in his eyes. He was ashamed of his people that they would take the lives of a family. Arden saved his life even knowing that he was one of them. In that moment he dedicated himself to restoring her home and caring for her. He would not leave her._

_The rest of the bones were brought to the grave and buried along with the others. Now they both stood over the mound and whispered a blessing to their own Gods. Arden prayed for the souls of her family to be carried to the good place. Knut asked the Gods and Goddess of his people to bring judgement on the sinful ones and not allow them peace until they paid for their deeds._

_The sunny summer moons passed. One by the stones were salvaged to help create a new dwelling for Arden and Knut. It was tedious work. Without a good set of tools their hands became rough and sore. Everything took longer. By the first change of season, a small hut had been created. Knut knew that if it was not strong they could live in a cave but he would have preferred something more durable. Winters in his homeland were brutal. He didn't know what to expect._

_In the time of the leaf changing, Knut left one day to head out to the river. He hoped to catch some fish. It had been a while. Arden watched him go, feeling no fear when her helper went out to hunt. She felt safe and comfortable under his protection. He always returned. This day, her sense of safety was shattered. The sound of horses was strange to her ears. _

_Over the western rise two horsemen came. She knew they were of her people. She felt fear for Knut. There were no riches for them to plunder. She tried to keep her fears inside and greeted the men politely._

'_Where is your man?'_

'_Fishing Sire.'_

'_Food, water?'_

'_We have almost nothing.'_

_Arden saw them looking around at the little that was salvaged. They did not dismount but eyed her curiously. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Knut come over the rise. He had a good day fishing. These were her people. There were two of them. _What would they think of her?_ She and Knut were not married but it would seem so. The men might not like her. They may despise Knut for taking one of their own. She closed her eyes and prayed. Would he see the men before they saw him?_

_Arden had not seen anyone for so long that her perception of everything was distorted. The men seemed menacing, with their dark hair and eyes. They wore beards which hid much of their face. The men finally looked up and saw Knut in the distance. His stride was strong and purposeful. The men said some words that were not familiar to Arden. Rather than charging forward as she expected, they shouted, turned their horses around and rode away as quickly as they could. Her fear turned to one of surprise. _

_Arden didn't know the old tale of the Giant. Some on the Isle of her birth were fearful of the 'big' men. Knut, walking over the rise, appeared like a massive supernatural beast. His pale hair, grown long, caught the glint of the sun. It shone like a golden halo in the long rays of the afternoon. His body appeared larger than life. The stick in his hand was short, unlike the local men who carried large body length sticks while walking. Apparently the appearance of god-like qualities was enough to chase the men away._

_Arden threw her arms around Knut the minute he was close enough to catch her. He dropped the fish and picked her up, offering soothing words. She had been frightened. Knut saw the men but he had no fear of them. What they did was to open his eyes to the feeling of love that bubbled just below the surface of his platonic relationship with Arden. She too, was acutely aware that if she lost Knut, it would mean more than just the loss of her protector. Something changed for them that day although neither would openly acknowledge the possibility. _

* * *

Phister and Erin stood in front of Cathy as she tried to determine a course of action around the Christmas dinner. Looking at the two of them, her mind wandered back to her dream. _Is this prophetic s_he wondered. _Are these two the people from my dreams?_ She tried to focus on the matter at hand. Christmas was just days away. She needed to decide what she would do with the women who were there. It may be full or empty depending on what happened on the street.

'There's no storage space here to keep food and I don't think it will be cold enough. Rob has offered to bring a fresh cooked turkey down. He has no family to speak of and would like to help out.'

'That would be nice Cathy. If not we will make turkey soup.'

Since their talk days before, Erin had so far held up to her word. She was organized and careful. Cathy liked that she did not push the women around. It would be easy to be as mean to others as others had been to her. Vincent confirmed that she had never been a troublemaker when she had lived below. In fact he had been surprised that she showed any initiative at all.

'She's always been very quiet, keeping to herself. I have often wondered why she would not stay with us. Father gave his consent but the pull of the world above held her.'

Cathy longed to know more about Erin. She felt a kinship with her. Cathy could see something of her mother in Erin. Large memory gaps prevented any real exploration of her past. Cathy didn't pry. Erin was there to help, not to be analyzed.

'Erin, I know you are here for yourself as much as to assist me, but I want you to know that I do appreciate your help.'

'Yes…thank you.'

Cathy also motioned her thanks to Phister. This gentle giant was a rock. Phister accepted his thanks and left the women to talk. Cathy and Erin sat on the comfy chairs to discuss the events of the night.

'Rob brought down a couple of women last night. They weren't together. One will go back tomorrow. The other is kind of strange.'

'Drugs or alcohol strange?'

'No quiet….keepin' to herself. She's dressed kind of nice.'

'Ok, I'll talk with her. Are there any other problems?'

'No…we're ok. Hard to believe Christmas is so close. Never cared much about it. Might like it this year.'

'You know what Erin? I feel the same. This is the first Christmas that I can say with certainty that I am happy.'

Cathy tried without success to engage the young woman who came down the previous night. She said little. Erin was right. She was well dressed. Her man was well off or she was offering something special on the streets. Cathy couldn't figure out what would make her leave a good situation. She had no marks of any kind. Didn't smoke or drink. She was young but not under eighteen. It wasn't unusual for women to avoid talking or answering questions. In the chambers, they didn't have to speak as long as they understood the rules. Cathy outlined the few simple things that were important. The young woman nodded her acceptance.

'Five days only then you have to make a decision about where you would like to go. I'll help you with that decision when you are ready.'

The mumbled 'ok' was barely audible. Cathy had a clip of fear. This girl was not the usual type of woman to come below, or even to go to the cubbyhole.

* * *

Cathy left the chambers in Erin's good hands. She was having her last class before the Christmas break. Last year, they had been in the throes of the reunion between Vincent, Jacob and Catherine. This year, there would be the girls and Sue. Cathy had never liked the holiday. She was often lonely, eating by herself, no presents. It was agreed in the Brownstone that they would share one present each including the girls. They drew names to see who would buy for the other. She picked Cilla. It would be easy to find something for her. Cilla was interested in colours and bright shapes.

Her dream sequence reappeared in her mind as she walked along the street. So many aspects of it made sense in her world today. The giant could be Vincent but his past came from Egypt so the stories were not of him but they could be presaging his advent into her life. Arden could be Erin or Catherine. She was intrigued. It would have been easy to have Jacob explain it all. She didn't want that. Cathy knew it was important for her to know and understand the meaning of her own dreams. There were things to be learned. What she knew was that Arden and Knut were survivors, just as she was. If they were her ancestors, she must keep up the tradition.

Cathy handed in her last assignment and left the building. Jacob would be waiting for her. He had returned to work after spending just one day off. There was no reason to stay home. He was not in any danger. The police did call again at work to confirm whatever they needed. Jacob put the incident from his mind. Like everyone else, he was caught up in the joy that the holidays bring. Putting all issues on hold seemed like a great idea. Mea would not have surgery before the New Year unless they noted a rapid decline in her condition. There was a positive hopeful feeling in keeping with the season, despite the looming economic crisis. As Cathy walked down the stairs and saw her husband stationed in his usual spot, looking for her, smiling, she knew all was well, at least in her world.


	10. Chapter 10

Jacob opened the handwritten note left on his desk. He knew immediately it was from Brian. They had not met for some weeks. The last time he was less cautious but thanked his cousin for continued efforts to assist women in trouble by providing blankets, sheets and mattresses to shelters. He wanted to believe that Brian and Edgar Raeburn had truly reformed. It was possible however for bad people to do good things but not change their core patterning.

Jacob sighed wishful that his involvement with the Raeburns was kept to a minimum but the other big issue which confronted both families went deeper. Jacob and Cathy were both related to Brian. Mea's illness held one key to their relationship and what it would mean. Of the three, Brian was the most compatible for the liver tissue transplant. Jacob was not at all close and he worried about letting his new wife jeopardize her health to be a donor. There was also the question of how his parents would feel about it. The time for a decision was fast approaching.

Jacob lay down the note on his desk and turned his mind to the delight of the Christmas holiday just past. It had been everything he could have wanted. Having his parents together and contented with their lives was enough of a blessing. His wife of a few weeks shed many happy tears for the joy of a first Christmas in a truly loving family.

Sue and Catherine had spent many Christmases together in California but in those days Catherine was Gina without past, present or future. Their history together made this holiday one of rebirth. Mea and Cilla were children enjoying their first Christmas in the warmth and safety of a caring home. Catherine who had known this holiday in many happy times declared that it was the best ever!

Christmas Eve was spent below with Father and Mary and the entire tunnel community. The following day the family experienced the traditional activities which characterized most homes, turkey, gift exchange, singing and best of all stories from all lands. During the day, there were visits from a few friends, including Joe and Diana who seemed happier than ever. In the early morning, before the activity in the Brownstone reached fever pitch, Jacob and Cathy had gone to Lena's Place with Rob to deliver a turkey to the women waiting for some resolution to their miserable lives.

Erin, a born organizer, created a setting to gladden even the most hardened heart. The women looked willing to accept the charity of the season and worked together to support each other. The few children below were given small tokens from a Santa who was, they declared, too fat to make it down below but left the gifts at the door instead.

For the first time Jacob understood the joy his peers had talked about during his college days. Everyone seemed enchanted by the holiday. By the time Winterfest rolled around, no one was interested and no one else celebrated. It only increased Jacob's isolation. Now he could enjoy both.

He set aside his memories and returned his attention to the work ahead. Oats had been very clear that he was not to be involved in any cases related to the recent crime scene at the restaurant. That was fine with Jacob. He appeared to have so much on his plate already. Burying his head in research text left a part of his mind to consider a plan for the future.

There would be a confrontation brewing with Edgar Sr. His parents would have to come to terms with Brian as a donor. Most of all, he would have to consider his own future. Working with Cathy in the chambers fed a part of his psyche which he felt had been abandoned. Last year he struggled with the idea of studying some facet of medicine, not to work above as a physician but to develop the best aspects of Pater's work. The formula he made for the women below seemed to work effectively to assist in their recuperations. Iron tonics, cold remedies, and herbal sedatives all helped to settle frayed nerves. It was a work he enjoyed.

He had already spent considerable time working on some courses but the practical side of herbal knowledge still came from his sources in the community and the texts left by John Pater. He wished, someday, to be able to grow and identify those things which were most useful to the needs of the community below. Regretfully, he pushed all that aside and turned his attention to the large book at the corner of his desk. He glanced at the clock. He would meet Brian in two hours. There was a lot to be done.

* * *

Cathy walked purposefully towards her destination. She just left the chambers feeling content knowing the system to be working well. Erin had definitely turned a corner. There were no complaints from the women below. Both the living and eating areas were neat and clean. The large group which had been around over the holidays had mostly dispersed.

Cathy was delighted with the idea of transition and renewal, words that Erin had introduced into the processing of women coming into and leaving Lena's Place. She felt they were an appropriate application for the short term respite from abusive partners as well as those heading out to new pastures. Not many got a chance for a new life. A few would not make it. It was always easier to gravitate back to the familiar. Cathy prayed that a glimpse of something better was enough to change habits of a lifetime.

Her classes were still closed for the season. It gave Cathy an opportunity to check out other services available for rehabilitation. She chose to follow her usual route. An appointment had been made to meet with the director of a program for woman located more locally than most. Cathy wanted to work with community agencies to help set women on a better path but sometimes the assistance or alternative lodging was too far away for them to feel comfortable.

She often remembered how hard it was for her own mother to adjust to living in Florida. For months Lena complained that it felt almost like living in another country. When Frederick followed her a year later, he was so ill already that his care occupied much of her time. Finding resources to meet his needs helped her to move out of her '_New York culture'_ shell. By the time Cathy left to return to New York, Lena was settled. She was able to allow her daughter to leave and find her own happiness.

The word happiness brought a smile to her lips. Jacob! For her, he was the personification of the word.

'Cathy?'

She was so caught up in the moment of thought she failed to hear her name being called.

'Cathy?'

The tap on her shoulder startled her. A natural instinct to swing her arm was stifled as she turned around. Hunched shoulders and a partially hidden face almost covered the young woman who had been below just before the holidays. She still had no name.

'What on earth are you doing here?'

'I…you…told me …I had to leave. I had nowhere to go.'

At a glance, it was obvious that she wasn't just cold. She was deliberately trying to hide her face. She had on the same clothes she was wearing before Christmas. Her condition had deteriorated. It was equally obvious that she had not eaten.

'I need to have some name I can call you.'

The eyes searched around before settling on 'Holly'.

'How appropriate!'

Despite the seriousness of the situation they both saw the humour in it.

'I won't ask if it is real or not. Doesn't matter. What matters is how you feel.'

'Cathy, I am scared. I don't know what to do.'

Cathy noted that Holly drew back into the corner of the building. She kept her face away from the street where she could be seen. A fissure of fear slid down Cathy's back. She too looked around to see if there was any obvious or immediate danger. In particular, she looked for a man who could be a pimp or any strange looking cars. It mattered little. There was no longer a stereotype of what anyone should look like pimp, prostitute, or prince.

'Holly, can you walk with me. I have an appointment I can't miss.'

'No. You go and I will wait here. Come back. I can't go any further.'

'Are you hungry?'

At the nod, Cathy immediately formulated a plan. She pulled out her cell phone and sent a text message to the van. Rob was available. Cathy responded quickly with a set of instructions.

'Holly, do you remember Rob?'

The girl nodded. Tears fell from her eyes. The lip trembled.

'Wait here. He's coming to pick you up. He'll meet me at the end of my appointment. We'll talk and see what we can do. I have asked him to bring something to eat. Stay out of sight until you see the van. I am sorry, I have to go but we will talk later Ok?'

Holly nodded her understanding and agreement. Cathy tried not to look worried. She was concerned but knew that Holly could just as quickly run away as stay. There was something about her which expressed deep vulnerability, even while she seemed capable of surviving the streets alone. Many times, the women who came below reminded Cathy of her own mother but this girl was different. She was clearly a runaway who didn't fit the profile of an abused woman. There was a limit to what could be done but Cathy was determined to help. When she was below, Holly spurned any offers of real help. Trust was a big issue. Cathy had earned her trust by not prying too deeply into motives. There was however real practical problems that trust alone would not solve.

* * *

'What for you Sir?'

Jacob glanced at Brian's full plate of food.

'I couldn't wait.'

'Looks good. I'll have the same.' he said handing the menu back to the waiter.

Brian glanced at his cousin. 'Marriage agrees with you'.

'Cathy agrees with me. She is a wonderful wife.'

'Is she willing to talk with me yet?'

'No.'

The waiter brought a small plate of Singapore noodles for Jacob. It was a dish he enjoyed. Many members of the tunnel community had been Chinese. MuXie's had a pretty good version of the tasty spicy noodles, pork and shrimp. Brian and Jacob agreed to continue to meet at the local restaurant. It was dark and there were corner booths where privacy could be maintained. In view of his recent mishap, Jacob wanted to stay away from window tables as much as possible.

'I want to thank you again for your support of the women's charities.'

Brian looked up, surprised.

Jacob chose to ignore the look. Last time they met he had still been rude and unforgiving, feeling hurt by Brian's past aggressiveness.

'I can appreciate what you are doing. It helps a lot.'

'Good. So the little girl, Mea, is holding on?'

'I suppose you're keeping up on Cathy's blog?' At the affirmative nod, Jacob continued. 'Strictly speaking, she has hit a plateau and is beginning to go downhill again. It will be time soon. Officially, we are keeping it upbeat.'

'Would you have called me?'

'Yes. I would have. It wasn't time yet.'

'The hospital called to check on my status.'

'That was the Doctor's decision. I didn't go with my mother to the last appointment.'

'I won't renege on my word. I mean to do this Jacob.'

'You realize that my parents will have to know it's you.'

'They don't have to know the donor unless we all agree.'

Jacob wondered if he was making things more difficult than need be. Mea needed a liver transplant. Brian was not only compatible, he was willing. Selfishly Jacob still did not want Cathy to jeopardize her own health. Brian had been true to his word. His charity, set up quickly and efficiently had already helped more than he could have hoped. Jacob needed to let go of past issues. They left the subject knowing that it was a discussion which would have to come later anyway. A small measure of time spent together was to try and bridge the gap which existed between the two families.

'How are things with you?'

'We are keeping up. Business is not good generally but our products and services will survive.'

'Brian, can you really tell me how much of your business is legitimate?'

'All of it. My grandfather wanted no part of Gabriel's crime ring. We do business with criminals who appear legitimate but they are customers like anyone else.'

Relaxing a little, Jacob observed 'well my business is done with criminals too.'

They both chuckled, trying to decrease the awkwardness of making small talk.

'Brian, have you noticed any change? It seems there is more activity going on.'

Brian stared at Jacob for a long moment, assessing his words carefully.

'Yes, the head of the crime syndicate has become more aggressive in recent weeks. The drug trade is increasingly, very competitive. Everyone is looking to sell their product and eliminate the competition.'

'Locally or internationally?'

'Growth, transportation and sales are all international. Distribution is local. I can tell you that the local syndicate is in turmoil but there are other issues with them. A recent family matter has turned them against themselves. It's a struggle for leadership.' A narrowing of the eyes was followed by the observation, 'this is more than just curiosity on your part, isn't it Jacob?'

'I won't ask how you know what you just said, but I accept that you trust me because you have shared information which is not common knowledge. I will tell you, in turn, that I was witness to the uptown shooting before Christmas. There was a lot of similarity between the two groups of men. I thought it might be family more than territory which precipitated the event but I didn't share this with the police.'

'I see. Well I am still a lawyer. People ask me for advice. I get information. We have been close to these people in the past. Don't want to go there again but some ties remain, especially with Grandfather. They still expect me to help.'

'Ok so we have local escalation unrelated to product and international escalation due to competition. Where will it end?'

'A return to the 70's and 80's when the drug culture was rampant. I can tell you, I am worried and you should be too. If you stay with the PD's office, there are going to be a lot of guys stuck in the system. Do you know our people Jacob?'

'Yes.'

Jacob hoped that his time with Brian would be productive. It was. The fear which lay at the pit of his stomach did not go away but in fact intensified. What Jacob suspected and feared was true. It would impact him in his work. His mind ran to Jason knowing that the detective would also be overwhelmed.

The mounting confidence that Brian was truly redeeming himself was gratifying.

Since he would not be meeting Cathy, Jacob made his way home. He took the opportunity to think carefully about his future. The year, passing into history in a few days, bestowed on him love and untold happiness. What would the coming year bring?


	11. Chapter 11

The meeting with the Director of the recently built women's shelter went well. She asked a lot of questions. Cathy did her best not to appear secretive. The Director wasn't too concerned. Many shelters had hidden addresses due to the nature of protection needed. Cathy hoped that she wasn't too distracted. Her mind was definitely on Holly. She knew that the young woman was safely in the van. Rob had sent a text message. Cathy was happy to have the technology that enabled her to be effective and on top of things. She also knew that Jacob had met with Brian and would be headed home.

Cathy walked a block away from the shelter before she asked Rob to pick her up. She was being cautious. Holly had a nervousness about her that communicated itself to Cathy. It wasn't long before she saw the familiar van waiting, lights flashing. She quickly jumped in the back. The other passenger looked warmer and more alert. The look of fear was gone. Only the anxiety remained.

'Did you eat something Holly?'

'A little. My stomach is in knots.'

'Where to Cathy?'

'Lena's Place. Thanks Rob.'

The two men were increasingly indispensable to the Wells family. Cathy had a special fondness for Rob who had no wife and children. He tended to care for everyone. Carl had his extended Puerto Rican family. He was always cheerful and upbeat. The two men worked well together, loving the opportunity to interact with those less centered on self. They often talked about how wonderful it was to be associated with people giving to the community.

More and more, Rob felt like the brother she never knew or rather like the father she wished she had. He wasn't old but kept steady. He was fiercely protective of the women in the family. Carl got along better with Vincent and Jacob but there was no real division of work or commitment to the cause. Each brought their own strength.

Turning back to Holly, Cathy got serious about the dilemma of what to do.

'I set rules for a reason. There are so many women in need. I like to see transition. It is important to move on, make a new life, not get stuck in a tunnel, hiding. Is that what you want Holly?'

'I don't know what I want Cathy. I **do** know what I **don't** want. I refuse to live like they want me to. I am not like them. I was born with a different nature. My purpose in life is to be ….to be.' Holly turned her head away to hide the tears.

Cathy had no idea who 'they' were. She knew that this young woman was definitely a prisoner of some unkind fate.

'What do they want you to do Holly?'

'If I marry him, we'll both end up dead. I know it!'

Oh Holly, surely in this day and age, the idea of a Romeo and Juliet story of unrequited love doesn't have to end tragically.'

'It's not what you think. Suicide? No way! If I am forced to marry this guy, I am going to kill him and then….'

'Kill him?' Cathy was appalled. She had heard threats of suicide many times, but to hear a young woman talk about murder as casually as if she was talking about the weather was shocking. Crime wasn't new to Cathy. She worked in the Public Defender's office too long to be innocent of what goes on in the world. Holly just seemed so certain that the end of a relationship was to end tragically.

Conversation broke off there. Rob had pulled up to one of the two entrances to Lena's place. It was dark. The two women slipped easily into the short tunnel leading to the steps. Rob would keep watch and then take Cathy home, once Holly was settled.

'Look Cathy, if I go away for a day then come back for five, then go again, can I stay?'

'We'll talk about it in the morning. There is a solution but tonight you need to rest. We will find a way to help you get settled. Right now Rob has to take me home then do rounds. You'll be safe with Erin for tonight.'

'Thanks Cathy. Don't forget about me Ok?'

* * *

Jacob sat in front of his parents. He wanted to share his recent activities with them. He was never sure how they would react to his behavior. When it was only father and son, Jacob had very clear direction about what was expected. His Mother and Father together were formidable. Vincent changed. He was less intense in his scrutiny but also less available. Catherine was still feeling her way. She was a great friend and supporter. He loved her dearly but there were aspects of the relationship which didn't fit the mother and son profile. He wondered if it would always be so.

Looking at them both as they waited expectantly for him to speak, he knew that like his father he would move heaven and earth for his mother's happiness. Yet, in those moments of his own weakness she seemed to rise above the years of separation and see him both as man and boy.

'I know that we will need to have this conversation again but there is something which I want to share with you.'

Both Vincent and Catherine nodded, waiting. Clearly Jacob was reluctant or embarrassed.

'After Mea got out of the hospital, someone brought me a note at the office. It was from Brian.'

'Brian!'

'Brian?'

The response from his parents was the same yet different. One was incredulous the other curious.

'Yes, he gave me some very interesting news. During the time Cathy was sitting with Mea at the hospital, she initiated something called blogging, which is a form of storytelling online. Sort of like an internet diary.'

'Was she talking about Mea?'

'Yes Mama but it is a way of sharing something with others who have similar concerns, you know, like a support group but everyone is anonymous.'

'What does this have to do with Brian?' Vincent was cautious.

'They keep in touch with what we are doing. Brian saw the blog.'

Vincent stood by the fireplace, his elbow rested on the mantel. He looked expectantly at his son. Catherine was seated on the couch. It was clear that Jacob had something else important to say. Vincent was unsure about the blog. It was all new information to him.

'You are both aware that a second compatible donor was found?' It wasn't really a question. 'Although I have known who it is, I did not want to share the information unless it was necessary. The hospital doesn't have to tell you but I think I do.'

'Do you know this person Jacob?'

'Yes, it's Brian.'

Vincent and Catherine were both silent processing the information, Jacob offered no help.

'Do you mean Brian, Edgar's son?'

'Yes Dad.'

'Jacob you can't be serious. How can this be?'

Nervous but determined, Jacob related the story of his meeting with Brian weeks earlier. He could not plead his cousin's case as easily. Doubt clouded his own words but he presented no personal opinion on the offer.

'Do I know this young man Jacob?'

'Mama you may not remember the whole story. It was just after we got back from California. Remember when Cathy was captured and held against her will. Edgar and Brian were responsible. The truth is that Edgar Sr. is also Cathy's grandfather. Lena had a long standing off and on relationship with Frederick Raeburn, the oldest son. He used Lena to prove his …..'

Jacob was flustered. There was so much to tell. He was reluctant to give too much detail. He had not known Lena but his parents did and she was Cathy's mother.

'I knew what Lena did when I found her Jacob. She never told me who her baby's father was or why she was on the streets. There's no need to be cautious.'

'Thank you Mama. Cathy does not defend her mother either, but accepts that she lived a certain kind of life and returned to it after she left the tunnels. It is important to know that Cathy was left out of any family relationship with the Raeburns.

'It all seems so complicated Jacob. What do you think Vincent?'

Vincent began to pace the floor. It was clear that he did not like renewing this relationship. 'Why did you not share this information with us before?'

'Dad I struggled with this myself, after all, Brian tried to shoot me when I was helping his grandfather. The truth is that he appears to be a better person. When he spoke to me all I could remember was Mama's words. It is all about redemption.'

'At the expense of my daughter? She has such an innocent heart Jacob. What will it mean to her to receive the living tissue of a man I can only despise?'

'Vincent, please. We have to be less concerned about his character and more concerned for Mea. She has great potential. If his action saves her life and offers him a way out of his self interest then we should consider it. No one is above rehabilitation.'

As if offering her own thoughts on the matter, Mea could be heard fussing in the bed. Catherine immediately got up and went to the room to check on her. She wasn't awake but had turned over in her sleep. A few soft pats and soothing words had her settled again. When Catherine returned she stood in front of her husband, wrapping his arm across her body, leaning into him. It was a gesture of solidarity with him. Mea's health was not a point of argument. She did not want the conversation to take a turn for the worst.

'Jacob, your father and I need to talk. I feel that the time for Mea is coming soon. This morning I looked at her skin in the sun and she is beginning to change again.'

'I can see that she is not thriving. It worries me too.'

Mitchell has asked us to consider this surgery early in the New Year. Is Cathy aware of the information you just shared with us?'

'Some of it. I didn't tell her all of this either.'

'Jacob?'

'Dad, I'm sorry. The whole idea was so bizarre. I hoped it would not be necessary to do anything for months yet but I see where time is limited. At our last meeting, Brian told me that the hospital called him in for reassessment.'

'I wish you had told us before Jacob.'

'I didn't want it to be a secret Dad but I was concerned about your response.'

Jacob knew his secretive actions had hurt his father. They were rarely at odds but his behaviour over Brian and the changes in Pater's chambers created a chasm between father and son.

The sound of Cathy returning home sent Jacob to the front door. She was tired. He could see that her day was full. Rather than return to the conversation he just stuck his head in the opening and said good night. Neither of his parents seemed perturbed. They echoed good night and returned to their discussion.

* * *

'Holly's back.'

'Is she?'

'You don't seem surprised.'

'I'm not. She is very troubled. Seems to be running away from her past and future.'

'Can you run away from your future? Cathy looked at Jacob for long minutes, pondering some question in her mind. 'Now I get it. She talks like you do Jacob.'

'Then she can see a future and doesn't like what she sees.'

Cathy accepted a cup of warm tea from Jacob. They were seated in the living room, wanting to talk. The bedroom beckoned. Both were tired but each was troubled, needing to share their concerns.

'She said to me, _I'm not like them_. _My nature and my purpose are different_. Do you know what that means Jacob?'

'She's a changeling. They are children who are born into families but just don't fit. Legend has it that the fairies and trolls used to exchange one of their offspring for a human one. It was a trade-off of strength for intellect.'

'Would the sixth sense faculty be something found in a changeling then?'

'That would be the one thing which makes the child a standout. You know they stare at the moon, walk through forests and talk to animals.'

'Much like you do.'

Jacob didn't laugh as she hoped. He was serious and thoughtful.

'What is it Jacob? Something bothering you?'

'I have lied to my parents.'

'What?'

'By omission…..I didn't tell them about Brian.'

'What do they think?'

'Dad is troubled about it. Mom is cautious but accepting. I feel we need to allow Brian to make this contribution. I love you Cathy and if there were no other choice I would accept your sacrifice but we do have another choice, a better one really.'

'Mea's well being is their primary concern. They'll come around.'

'And will you? Brian asks every time.'

'I'm not ready yet.'

Jacob didn't press her. Edgar's renunciation of her birthright hurt as deeply as the silly kidnapping which endangered Cathy and caused a nasty confrontation. He returned to the subject of Holly.

'Has she told you any more about her family?'

'I think they are trying to arrange a marriage with someone she doesn't like. How strange that still happens in this day and age. Love should make the choice.'

The smile which accompanied his next words conveyed his deep gratitude for the love which he felt had been gifted to each of them from the cradle. 'I can't imagine that I would say no if someone tried to arrange a marriage between you and me.'

'Interesting quandary! Would you have loved me first?'

'I have always loved you.'

It was a cue to end the serious discussion and retire for the night.

* * *

Vincent had been startled by Jacob's revelations as well as his own response to the news. He wasn't pacing but he was restless. Catherine sat on the couch watching her husband carefully, not sure of his true feelings but sensing a level of anxiety.

'If you tell me what's on your mind, we can talk about it.'

'If I knew, we wouldn't have to talk about it Catherine.'

'Oh nonsense! I think your feelings right now are tied into so many things. It is clear-cut for me Vincent. Mea needs this liver tissue transplant. This man, Brian, is a perfectly good match. He seems to have breeched the great divide with Jacob. What is holding you back?'

'You are right Dearest. It is many things. My son, our son, surprises me. He should not have been afraid to talk to me. Have I changed? Am I inaccessible to him?'

'We're preoccupied with Mea and Cilla. But then, he has Cathy and he is a man needing to make his own way in life. His biggest issue, Vincent, is that he now has parents. You haven't changed much but the family has changed since my return.'

'Are you saying that he is not happy to have you home.'

'Not at all. He loves me. I know he does, but the dynamic of parents is different than that of Father and Son.'

Vincent was silent thinking of the times when he and Jacob were alone. The eve of Cathy and Jacob's wedding revealed a side of his son not seen for years. To Vincent he had seemed very unsure. The father-son talk soon mended fences and rebuilt confidence. Here was another instance where Jacob felt he couldn't depend on his father's support. He voiced his concerns to Catherine.

'Vincent these are very personal and unique situations for him. Don't forget, My Love, that your only parent until now has been Father. Suddenly you have a past, a mother and a biological father. You certainly did not like John Pater. What have you and Jacob discussed about Coralee. Does he know your feelings? Does he feel safe revealing his own concerns to you?'

'Not really.'

'These men he talks about are relatives to you too. Did you notice that he didn't say they are related to you.'

'I spoke with this man Edgar. I felt his evil. It was like talking to Paracelsus. Every part of me sensed his intentions to do harm. I felt a need to protect.'

'But they are a link with the past Vincent. I know you have been happy enough, growing up as you did, but you can't tell me that knowing who you are hasn't eased you mind. Mitchell asked you just that same question. You realized then how complete you felt.'

Vincent sat next to his wife, drawing her into his arms. 'How did you come to understand me so well?'

'Do you not realize that Jacob has gone through the same thing with me?'

'In truth, I had not equated his experience with mine. But we have indeed shared something unique. You see so much, my wife, my love. Your insight has opened so many doors for me, not the least of them, the deep love you draw from the well of my heart.'

'Nothing is as precious to me as our Son. He is the true expression of the love I draw from your heart. I have said it before. Our love should not exclude him Vincent, but it does. We must both be more vigilant and sensitive to his needs.'

'But how?'

'Talking to him. Sharing what we feel. When I speak with him, I feel him drawing towards me. I like it. You have to forge a new path with him Vincent.'

Mea began to fuss again. Vincent and Catherine both went to attend to her needs. Much later they would renew the conversation, needing to talk more about the miracle of their love. Both slept secure in the knowledge that they could overcome any hurdle.


	12. Chapter 12

Mea's restlessness continued for the following 24 hours. She was coming down with something. She developed a fever but then so did Cilla, Sue, and Catherine. It was clear that a flu bug had leveled the family. The New Years Eve was certainly spent quietly. Vincent and Jacob were the only ones spared. Cathy, who seemed to be immune at first returned from a trip to the Chambers early on New Year's Eve. She entered the house with a big sneeze, aching shoulders and a runny nose. She was sent straight to bed by her husband.

Jacob and Vincent were kept busy looking after the women in the house. They got some help from below with the cooking but each missed the good food and company of the women who were in various stages of the illness. Mea was the most affected. With her immune system already compromised, she needed the most careful observation. Her fever spiked and remained high for a tense 24 hours. Her Jaundice worsened. Mitchell Spelnik was cautious, advising that she stay home unless there was a significant change. She would have to be isolated at the hospital and with everyone sick, removing her without family around to support her could be worse. He gave the Vincent a list of things to watch for.

* * *

On the holiday, Jacob went to the chambers with the intention of preparing some herbal remedies to help everyone get back on their feet. While he was below, he had an opportunity to chat with Holly who was deeply curious about everything in her new environment.

'You look like you enjoy doing this stuff. Are you a healer or a lawyer?

Jacob patiently explained his desire to know the art of healing. He acknowledged the conflict he felt between the two practices.

'I have certainly learned a lot being a lawyer too.'

'It doesn't fulfill you does it Jacob?'

'Not completely.'

'Why don't you do what your heart desires?'

'Why don't you Holly?'

The young woman, not so many years junior to Jacob stepped back from her perch at Jacob's working bench. 'I don't know how to live without my family yet. I have never been given a chance. My Dad rules everything. What's your excuse?'

'My mother. She was a lawyer. She asked me to try it for a year.'

'You have hope Jacob. I don't, or at least, I didn't until I came here.'

Jacob was rushing to get the mixture done. In his haste he knocked over a roll of herbs. Holly was closer to the fallen object. She bent over to pick it up. As her shirt pulled up, Jacob was taken aback by the tattoo showing at the base of her spine, near her hip.

'That is an interesting tattoo.'

'It isn't a tattoo. It's a branding. You don't need to ask me what it means. You already know the meaning of the symbol.'

Jacob nodded, not giving voice to his depth of knowledge. The marking was the reversed Lion tail, representing an aberration of the ancient sign of Leo. He and Jason had discussed it at length on the trip back from California. This was the first time Jacob saw an extension of the symbol. He immediately knew that Holly's family was one of the eight arms of the secret organization which Pater and his cronies established years ago.

'If your people catch you here it will mean the end of us.'

'They won't Jacob. I am never going back up there again. Please talk to Cathy. I didn't want to tell her anything, but I knew you would understand.'

'Holly, even if I understand what you are feeling, I also understand who your father is.'

The pleading eyes were impossible to withstand. Jacob could feel his heart leap into his throat. Life was already so complicated. Any misstep on Holly's part would destroy everything and endanger his entire family. Her people were ruthless killers who would stop at nothing to get their way. Everything her father had, he fought for it, tooth and nail after the death of Gabriel.

Jacob stared at Holly. She did not flinch or turn away as many would under his relentless gaze.

'You are one of us,' he concluded.

'I am. I always wondered if I would ever meet someone in this family who I could trust. This guy who is supposed to be my husband is as mean as they come.'

'The guy they want you to marry, is he local?'

Holly was surprised by the question. She frowned. 'No, he's from out west.'

'So the arranged marriage is to unite two families?'

'No, the brand on my back has a natural progression. He has one too. Putting the symbols together creates a puzzle. It is supposed to reveal a mystery which will be the key to create indescribable wealth. I don't know how it works and my father doesn't either but the tattoos have to be put together before it makes sense. Do you know what it's all about Jacob?'

Jacob knew exactly what it meant but he was not sure if he could trust the girl sitting in front of him. He wasn't prepared to take a chance. His silence would confirm some knowledge. He countered with a question.

How did you come to know what it means Holly?'

"I wasn't supposed to know this information Jacob. I overheard the conversation by mistake. When I did, I ran away.'

'That alone shouldn't make you run away. There's more to it.'

'Yeah well I can distrust you as much as you distrust me Jacob.'

They were silent. Holly moved around the work bench and touched Jacob lightly on the arm.

Jacob knew she wasn't lying. Her appearance at the cubby hole was deliberate. He needed to ask the question.

'Holly, how did you find us? '

'I was guided here by intuition. Everyone knows about you and your father but they fear the power you have. Did you know the man in black who carried the original formula?'

'Yes he was my grandfather.'

'I heard them say that before his death, he divided the formula, to the world's most powerful drug, into eight equal parts. Each was given to a member family for safe keeping. The families would have to fight and kill each other for their portion of the formula. In the cutthroat world of drugs, access to the formula will give that family an edge. Everyone wants it.'

'How many families are left?'

'Just three. Mine, Virgil's family and no one quite knows the other. Is it you?'

'No!'

Jacob was not lying. He knew that his family carried a very important history. He came to know about it since the time they set out west to find his mother. What Holly was telling him merely filled in some blanks. The rest he gleaned from Pater's books. He already knew the formula. The Abramalin which he used to help Edgar Raeburn was not a drug in itself. It enhanced everything it was added to, made it more powerful. He could see how anyone wanting a superior product would find the formula very useful.

'How long ago did the fourth family lose their portion of the formula?' Jacob had a sinking feeling, almost as if he already knew the answer.

'Days ago! There was a gunfight uptown. My father now holds 5/8th of the puzzle, Virgil's family has 2/8ths. My father figures he can complete it without the final 8th.'

'Aren't you interested in this Jacob. You could rule the world if you put it together.'

'No one ever ruled the world doing bad things Merindia. Remember that!'

'Have you known who I am all along?'

'No but I have known that you were not who you seemed. I just didn't know whether to trust you or not. Still don't. There's no doubt in my mind that your family already knows where you are. These tunnels are complex mazes which is likely the reason they haven't come looking for you yet. I am going to ask you not to leave and jeopardize the rest of the women who come here. We'll work something out. Right now I have to take care of the needs of my family.'

'I'm happy here. I won't go far I promise. Just don't tell them where I am Ok.'

'I don't want to get close enough to any of them to even get asked.' Jacob remembered the ruthless killings he witnessed. The thought of meeting any of the men he saw, face to face left him troubled.

* * *

Jacob left the tunnels using another entrance. If Merindia's family were able to track her then they would also know Jacob and Cathy had helped her. He seriously considered taking Rob and Carl off night patrols for awhile. Everyone was at risk. He entered the Brownstone in a very agitated frame of mind. Here was another problem he didn't want to lay at the feet of his parents but they needed to know.

There was no time for contemplation. The issue was decided before he even opened the door of the Brownstone. Mea was worse and becoming critical. She was not able to keep any food down. She would need to go to the hospital right away. Only Jacob was left to take her. vincent would stay home and tend to the women.

'I'm sorry son. I know Cathy is ill and you want to care for her, but Mea needs to be hospitalized. Your mother didn't want to call an ambulance. Carl is waiting for you.'

Jacob sighed but knew he had no choice. It was either him or his father.

'Dad, make sure everyone has a teaspoon of this concoction. It will help them get over the worst.' Jacob peered down the long hallway which lead to his parents room. His mother stood at her doorway, pale and feverish. Sue was trying to wrap Mea warmly and settle her in the car seat.

'Jacob, Mitchell thinks she will be better off admitted. I want to go with her but I…..'

'Mama, please. Go back to bed. I'll take care of everything. Take the medicine Dad gives you. You'll be fine in the morning. I'll call as soon as she is settled.'

Jacob took a few minutes to run upstairs to check on his sick wife. She was awake, clearly in the throes of a fever. He took out a small vial of herbs he made for her and pushed her to take the teaspoon of bad tasting liquid.

'Honey, I have to go. Mea is worse. All is well in the Sanctuary. I love you. Keep the phone close to you.

Jacob wasn't sure if everything he said sank in, but he kissed her hot forehead and left quickly.

* * *

Jacob didn't have to go through the emergency department. He was asked to bring Mea straight to the admitting floor. He felt sad as she was whisked away. Mea was too sick to protest the separation from her family. She had gone downhill in less than 24 hours. Mitchell hurried in to check on her. He was quickly followed by the Liver Specialist and the head of the transplant team. When Mitchell returned to talk with Jacob sometime later he made it quite clear that her condition had deteriorated well before the onset of her current symptoms. The flu virus just accelerated her need to have the transplant. He intended to contact the donor right away. His plan was not to operate immediately but certainly within 48 hours, once her condition was stabilized.

'Jacob, she is going to spend the night in the PICU. Please go home and get some rest.'

'My mother would never forgive me. I'll stay in the waiting area.'

Sleep wasn't going to be a part of his night. He tried without success to close his eyes and ears to the sounds but it was futile. The busy corridor was as noisy as his office. He worked with his cell phone for awhile but nothing could hold his interest for long. He sent a text message to Cathy, imploring her to be well and safe. To his delight she sent back a message saying her fever had broken and she felt upbeat and comfortable. Their conversation lasted awhile. Cathy needed to sleep and let him know when she could no longer carry on. Sighing he reluctantly said goodnight.

Jacob wasn't sure how much time passed before the head of the transplant team, Dr. Nicholas came in to speak with him.

'I have been trying to get hold of the donor who is a perfect match for Mea. He has not returned any of my calls nor responded to the email messages. I spoke with him just days ago and he seemed quite committed to being a donor. We may have to go with plan B if we don't hear from him soon. I understand that the second donor is your wife?'

Jacob was dismayed. He thought Brian was sincere when he they spoke at the restaurant. He would have bet anything that the offer came from his genuine desire to be a better person. Surely if he decided to renege on his promise he could have said something. Raising red rimmed eyes to the Doctor who had also been up quite late on a holiday, Jacob knew that the situation was getting critical. Mea needed to have the donor tissue transplant and soon.

'Mr. Wells?'

'I'm sorry. I was thinking ahead. My wife is not prepared for this although she is willing. Along with everyone else in the family she has the flu.'

'Because of the risks, it isn't a good idea to consider surgery until she is better. I'm not sure we can wait.'

'And I'm not sure there is anyone else.'

'Mr. Wells, Mea is stable and sedated. You can't see her right now. I suggest you return home and discuss this with your family. As soon as we hear something we will call. If there is any change, the nurses will let you know.'

From his previous experience, Jacob knew the staff to be very good and reliable. He felt comfortable leaving if Mea was secure. Carl had long since gone home. He called a taxi. It was the worst time. The depths of the early morning hours before the sun rose were the darkest and most lonely.


	13. Chapter 13

_Knut held up his nose to the ever increasing chilly wind. He remained fearful of the unknown season of snow. The area which he and Arden made up to shelter them from the onslaught of freezing temperatures was hardly adequate. His only experience of winter was from the land of his birth. Snow covered the ground for 5 moons of the year. It was cold, bitterly so. He had not a coat of fur, nor thick boots to warm his feet. Arden's clothes were weathered and thin._

_He looked over at her. She seemed to have blossom in the weeks past. Her fears were strangely held at bay since the men came on horse back and ran away. On this day, misty and grey, they were picking nuts and berries harvesting what little could be salvaged to keep them through the winter. Knut had no point of reference for the winter season. Arden knew only what was normal for her. He just wasn't sure what to expect and it stirred fears in him. He survived the long boat trip, the crash landing, the injury. He did not want to die of cold and starvation._

_Knut made up his mind that he would have to go either to his people or her people. North or West. The choice was clear to him, but the idea of leaving Arden to fend for herself even for a few days did not please him. She had grown dear to him. He thought he might even love her but the uncertainty of their lives prevented him from thinking or acting on his feelings. It would change everything. Arden was young. She had been scared. In their counting game he surmised that she may be 16 or 17. He wasn't sure. His own 21 years was not a great age but he had seen more and done more. She was a survivor but not yet grown._

_Every day, as he arose to shorter and shorter sunlight his worry increased more. Everything changed when a stroke of luck provided them with the means to access even the basic necessities of life. While digging around the old ruins, Knut uncovered a small chest. Arden recognized it as her mother's few pieces of jewelry and one or two odd precious stones and metal. In their Gael-Nor language of mixed words and gestures, Arden encouraged him to use it to purchase a horse or goat or both in exchange. A horse would help with the hard work of moving heavy stones and a goat would provide milk, cheese. The only question lay in which direction._

_Knut wanted to head north to his own people. She was terrified to accompany him. He would not leave her. She was less fearful of going west but it was obvious that Knut's height and hair would make him a standout and a target among her people. Eventually, after much discussion, they stored away their few meager possessions, reclaimed from the ashes of the burnt out house and made their way north._

_At a glance, no one would mistake Arden for anything other than a local. She was short and dark-haired, her eyes the colour of a stormy sea. The long hair was covered. She trudged on with Knut, day after day, resting at night, nervous and unsure what kind of welcome either of them would receive. After all, it was possible that the fortress might be held by people who were strangers to them both._

_The site of the Viking stronghold, four days journey north, looked frightening in the lengthening shadows of the evening. Knut would like to have entered before dark but thought it wise to wait until sunrise to make his presence known. The pair were tired, cold, and hungry. If a fight was to ensue, Knut did not want to be less than his best. They ate the last of their berries and nuts before settling in the woods under a blanket of leaves and branches for the night._

_

* * *

_

_'Who goes there? Come out and speak!'_

_'Knut of the Norse.'_

_Knut was so grateful to hear the sound of his own language. It was like music. The heavy gate was swung open to reveal a bustling community of men, women and children. Animals were everywhere. Fires were lit and creatures were roasting in various spits._

_'She is a slave. She does not come here.'_

_'She is my woman. Where I go, she goes. I wish to speak with the Lord.'_

_Knut's commanding voice would brook no argument. His family was related to Harald Fairhair, of the present line of Kings of Norway. While he was a lesser son of an Earl, it mattered little in this remote place. His whole bearing spoke of royalty._

_Arden was largely ignored but Knut was accepted. He was given food, and warmth not hesistating to share what he had with her. It was some hours before he was taken before the Lord of the Fortress. It looked much like a holy place of Arden's people, converted to a home for the Viking warriors._

_As he stood tall in the great hall, his demeanour and behaviour were watched carefully by all._

_'Sire, I come to request some assistance.'_

_'You are welcome to stay here.'_

_'I wish to return to the land south, where I came ashore and hold it for my people.'_

_'It's not safe to be alone in this land.'_

_'I am not afraid.'_

_'And the woman?'_

_Knut went on to explain how Arden's family had been killed, how she had an opportunity to take his life but chose to save it instead and how he wished to make her his wife. The Lord was impressed but not convinced._

_'I cannot give land away. You must earn it if you wish to make it your own.'_

_'I have some small pieces, Sire, which I am happy to exchange for a small portion of land to grown crops and build a house.'_

_The Lord laughed loudly. 'I want nothing from you. Will you be a good warrior if need be? There are many strong men here who would take the land and do justice to it in my name. Your nobility gives you no rights here.'_

_'I asked for none Sire. I am willing to work for what I need to live on the land. The life at sea is not for me so I must make the famring life a success, if I am to live.'_

_'Rest a day. You have traveled far. You will try to best my two strongest men. If you do so, the land is yours and that which you need to make a home. I will only ask for your fidelity in exchange.'_

_Knut and Arden were given a small corner of the great hall. He would not admit to flagging courage. He had not fought men for the right to live. His diet and his injury which left him dizzy sometimes worried him. Arden could feel his fear and tried to reassure him. Restless he slept little, compounding the problem._

_In the morning, he woke to the sound of Arden encouraging him to take some tea and porridge. She got up early and brewed some of her herbs in a small cup. The community pot of porridge looked awful but it was hardy and would hold Knut better than the few berries she had left in her pocket. Unlike the men of the court who were Viking raiders, the women were mostly captured Gaels. They did not resent Arden but offered her what ever she needed to keep her man comfortable. A few were envious of her strong protector. Arden was also recognized as noble among her own people._

_It was mid morning before all was set up to watch the fight ensue between the man wanting land and the Lord's warriors. Knut was nearly as tall as the men. His weeks of field work had strengthened his arms and legs. He was shocked however to see his combatants weilding large swords. He had no weapon and no armour. A circle was made of onlookers, shouting and goading the men to give a good fight. In fairness Knut would fight only one at a time but the sword glinting in the morning sun stopped him dead in his tracks. He would have to make a choice. Take a blow or run._

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

Jacob returned home not sure of what he might find. He called ahead to let them know that he was leaving. His sudden appearance would disturb his parents greatly. They would immediately think that the worst had happened to Mea. He opened the door, weary in mind and spirit. He did not want to believe the evidence of Brian's perfidy. Somewhere deep inside he knew that his cousin truly meant to help. Something was wrong.

Vincent was at the door waiting for him. A warm hug and pat on the back helped Jacob to shift some of his negative energy. His father's strength was incredibly powerful.

'Come on in son. You are so tired.'

'I am Dad. Truly, I never thought I could feel so disheartened.'

Vincent drew him into the living room. Everyone was there. Jacob's own eyes were not the only ones that were red rimmed.

'Son, you are a truly a gift to us. I thank you for giving us whatever the medicine was. I am not 100 percent but I do feel better. I thank you for staying with Mea. You were the only one I could trust.'

'Thanks Mama' he said, before leaning over to kiss his wife on the forehead. 'Hi Honey' he whispered into her hair.

'Jacob tell us how Mea was when you left?'

He sat down next to Cathy before going on to discuss the events surrounding Mea. Worry, about the possibility of delaying her surgery, coloured every word.

'I sense you are holding something back Jacob.'

'I didn't want to say this first but, we have hit a road block. I am sorry Mama but after pleading Brian's case yesterday, I now find myself having to backtrack. He has not responded at all to any calls from the hospital. They don't know where he is.'

Everyone was silent. Now it was jacob's turn to feel that they were not telling him something.

'Did something happen while I was away?'

Vincent and Catherine looked at each other.

'Listen, they asked me about Cathy and while I want to help Mea, I told them that she was not feeling well. It may cause some delay.'

He squeezed his wife's shoulders. Apparently he was still missing something. Vincent began to pace, a sure sign that he was troubled.

'Son, we had an unsettling call just before we heard from you. It may explain the missing man, Brian. His grandfather called.'

'You mean Edgar Raeburn?'

'Yes, he called this morning. His grandson has been missing for 36 hours. He received word last night, a troubling call from some of his contacts. Brian is being held as ransom.'

'Did he say why?'

'Yes it has to do with some woman. I am not clear about that.'

Jacob was very clear but kept it to himself. The whereabouts of Holly or Merindia, her real name, were unknown to Edgar's cohorts. They knew that Jacob's family was connected to Brian. Jacob wondered if there was anything they didn't know, except the exact location of the runaway bride.

'What did Edgar want Dad?'

'He wants to discuss it. His grandson is all he has left to inherit his corporation.'

'I wondered what was going on. Brian was pretty clear that he wanted to help. I am not always understanding of people's motives but he came across as sincere.'

'Do we know the girl and what she has to do with all this?'

Jacob of course knew. If he could handle it alone, there would be no need to tell his parents and Cathy. He pondered the question for some time, looking as innocent as possible. He wasn't sure he could fool anybody.

'Jacob do you know who it is?' His mother's voice was insistent.

'I am going to assume that she is a member of one of the family involved with Pater's early group. On the way back from California, we talked a lot about it.'

'Yes you did. I don't remember everything. My mind was still so scattered.' Catherine replied.

'The problem is that the organization, which Gabriel headed, stretched far and wide, internationally to be honest. It dated back several hundred years and centered around the Lion, the heart and the sun, all symbols of the astrological sign of Leo. You know it originated in Egypt as part of the clan of Sekhmet. The early motives of the organization were suspect but not outright criminal. In these fairly modern times, the fight between the rival groups is for control of the drug trade, prostitution, and human trafficking. When I went for Cathy, Edgar Raeburn assured me that he was no longer involved in the criminal aspects of it.'

'Yes, of course. It's coming back to me now. So much of that time was taken up with getting better but I overheard lots of conversations between you and Jason and Diana.'

'John Pater's formula seems to be at the heart of the current struggle. We knew from our discussions in California that all the members of the organization at a certain level were tattooed. I have learned all those markings represent a part of the formula. Since Pater's death, each group has tried to kill off another group to get hold of their portion of the formula.'

'What is this formula Jacob?'

'It isn't anything specific Dad. The action is more important than the contents. If you add it to what ever you are making it enhances the activity of the product, making it stronger, more effective almost invincible.'

'You say Paracelsus created this formula?'

'No he inherited it from his branch of the family, although he may have altered it to make it more potent. Didn't you say that he once created a drug so perfect, so addictive that it generated incredible havoc in the streets and many deaths because of its strength?'

'Vincent, I investigated that crime. We lost some good people. Paracelsus tried to kill you with it.'

Vincent stopped pacing. He thought of the time when he was so strung out on drugs, it nearly destroyed him. He nodded, not wanting to relive one moment of that time. Catherine was his saviour. Without her he would have been lost. 'We haven't seen that kind of activity in the streets since his death. What's out there now is potent enough! Imagine if it was made more powerful.' Vincent paused thinking of people like Rolly who had such talent and wasted much of his life due to addiction.

'We are getting side-tracked from the issue of Mea. What is to become of her? Can I go to the hospital now. She needs to be saved.' Cathy's voice was plaintive, as if she alone were responsible for the outcome of the surgery. Jacob knew that she wasn't fully recovered yet.

'You can't Cathy. You have to recover from this flu virus and be well. Her surgeon was very clear with his instructions.' Jacob did his best to soothe his troubled wife.

'Can't you give me something? The awful stuff yesterday helped a lot. Isn't there anything else?' Cathy was agitated. She hadn't been sick in a long time.

Jacob was grateful for the reprieve. He didn't want to get into a discussion which could lead to revealing information about Merindia. If her whereabouts were unknown to everyone but him, chances are no one could reveal it or even be coerced into revealing it.

The phone rang cutting into the silence. Catherine answered it. It was Edgar Raeburn again.

'I'll talk to him Mama.'

'No Jacob. I will.'

Vincent accepted the phone from his wife. He listened intently. And rung off with a terse, 'I'll be there.'

'Dad, you are not going there are you?'

'I am Jacob. You are tired. It's time I took care of my family both above and below. Get some sleep. When I come back we'll discuss what needs to be done.'

Jacob subsided. He was grateful at some level. His father had no idea of the existence of Merindia. He would not have to lie. Edgar could explain what happened. Later they could come up with a plan. If Merindia was to be united with the guy in California, the already troubled streets of New York and elsewhere would be riddled with victims of both the drugs and gang wars. He couldn't let it happen. The danger involved appalled him. He alone knew the whole formula but Edgar Raeburn was aware that he knew. The need to get back his grandson might make him take chances. If the information were common knowledge….' Jacob refused to think about the risks.

The circumstances surrounding Merindia's safety was another issue. He and Cathy had both given their word that they would not release her or put her back to a situation where she would be forced into marriage. She didn't want to go back. If Brian's life was threatened because of her then Mea's life was also in jeopardy. Could the little girl survive until Cathy was better? He wished he knew.

Jacob and Cathy returned to their quarters to get some more sleep. The next few hours were ciritical. Vincent had already pulled out his cloak. He had a rendezvous uptown with a man he hoped never to meet.


	14. Chapter 14

'Well, well. I never thought to see this day. You are Coralee's son?'

Vincent said nothing in response. Words were superfluous. This was Edgar's show at the moment. Vincent stood, tall and resolute in the same living room where Jacob had treated the elderly man a year ago. His hood was down, showing the feline face, the hair, still long and golden. When there was no rejoinder, Edgar continued, not at all dismayed by the stillness of the impressive man/beast before him.

'You have her eyes, both shape and colour. There were great similarities between her and my wife at the time, but it was all physical. Coralee was a much better person.'

'Why didn't you protect my mother from that man?'

'Don't hold me responsible. Your birth was destined. It was sad that you were hidden away by Jacob Wells. You could have ruled the world.'

'Since I didn't have any part of the life, which I now enjoy, in my youth, I feel that I missed nothing except the love of my mother.'

'She was a warm and loving girl. I must say she took good care of my boys. I remember the day I….'

Raeburn stopped. Part of him wanted to reminisce but he wasn't sure of Vincent. They had business to discuss.

Vincent wanted to know more. He relented enough to ask without begging, 'please, go on.'

'I picked her up at the bus station. She had been on the road for days, coming from Arizona by bus. I don't know how she traveled so far on her own. She was brave.'

'How did she look?' Despite his mission, Vincent was curious about his mother and found himself mesmerized by Raeburn. He was the only physical connection between Vincent and Coralee.

'She had your golden hair. She was as thin as a wisp and burned by her years in the sun. She always spoke softly, her English was poor. She was never schooled properly. Her hands were strong though. Coralee worked hard, never complaining.' Raeburn shook his head and paused. 'I regret that my wife treated her so badly.' He paused again. 'John Pater saw her potential.'

'Yes, he used her for himself.'

'No Vincent! He saw her greatness. Look what she bequeathed to you. What ever resentment I felt towards Pater, I knew at least that he loved her. The fight for domination of the organization caused the rift. Anna Pater was a pawn for Gabriel's father. When you brought down Gabriel, you avenged more than the death of your woman.'

'What?'

'Another time for that story Vincent. I need help to find my grandson. The people holding him will kill him unless they get what they want.'

'You were prepared to do the same to my Daughter-in-law to save yourself last year.'

'Brian was out of control then. I surely would never have hurt her. But I do admit that I used her to help me live.'

'You have a long way to go to make amends with her.'

'What Jacob did for us, I can't repay but I have come to acknowledge that Cathy is my granddaughter. Her marriage to your son cements our branches of the Organization. I hope you realize it.'

'I have no interest in your Organization now or ever. You want something from me and I want something from Brian. Tell me what you know.'

Edgar Raeburn sighed deeply. A part of him would have loved to develop a relationship with Vincent and his family but he could see that it was useless to try and connect. Their history was so tainted by events, generations in the making. The gap was too wide to bridge in a few moments of conversation. He sat heavily in a large chair.

'You are as unrelenting as your son' he observed dispassionately. Jacob's formula had given Edgar a new lease on life. It could not, however, erase his more than eighty years of aberrant living. He needed to feel secure that Brian would be returned to him and eventually take over the business. It was all he had left as a legacy. He looked up at Vincent and spoke briskly.

'John Pater inherited an ancient formula. Before he died he sent a portion of its chemical characters to each member family of the organization. It has certain magikal properties. The South Asian branch relocated here after the death of Gabriel and they have been working to enhance their knowledge of its whereabouts by any means available to them. As soon as Jacob surfaced, I surmised that he would have access to it. We all knew about Pater's underground chamber but had no idea where it was located.'

Vincent nodded. The information was similar to what Jacob had said. Although he did not give voice to his thoughts, Vincent realized it was a strange twist of fate that Catherine was really the one who was able to identify the location of the books.

'My personal business went legitimate when Gabriel took over. I wanted no part of him. Even though the Merindia Group knows it, they still believe I have connections to you and possibly a part of, if not all, of the formula.'

'Do they want the formula in exchange for Brian?'

'No! Someone in the immediate Merindia family has a daughter who carries their portion of the formula somewhere on her body. She was to be married to another branch of the Ring. I believe the union would cement everything under the Merindia group.'

'So how can I help? I don't know this girl.' Vincent shrugged thinking that it had been a mistake to come. He couldn't help Edgar Raeburn.

'They believe that you do know where she is. They want her in exchange for Brian.'

'What reason would they have to connect us with her? Is she older or younger?' Vincent wondered if it might be one of the girls but he had seen no markings on either Cilla or Mea which resembled the tattoo Jacob spoke about..

'She's in her early 20's. Not the age of your little one,' Raeburn said reading Vincent's mind. 'They believe she is underground somewhere, being harboured and protected by your tunnel community. You need to look there.'

'We do not send people from the tunnel to their death. If she is below, she is protected and will remain so.'

''Then there is no satisfactory solution Vincent. Talk with Jacob. Time is running out for all of us.'

* * *

Jacob tossed and turned in his bed. Cathy finally settled to sleep, happy to have her husband at her side. He cuddled and stroked her aching body until she was breathing deeply and evenly. He knew that her dreams were as volatile on some nights as they were filled with warmth and love on others. The nobility of her ancestors would eventually be as heartening to her self esteem as anything she would learn just by living her life. Physically, she suffered along with her relatives but dreams were a wonderful way of releasing all negative energy. The effects of the influenza virus and the effort she had put into the shelter over the holidays combined to leave her weak. One thing on Jacob's long list of 'to do' would be a tonic for everyone who had been laid low in the house. He smiled remembering her few words, before fatigue overtook her desire to share as much as possible of their missed time together. She let Jacob know how much his absence had affected her, before promptly falling asleep. Jacob had done his best to reassure her that Mea was safe and stable for the moment. He was not able to get in another word.

With the early morning winter sunlight trying to peek through the clouds, Jacob could not stop the flow of information running through his own head. He worried about his father and the inevitable meeting with Edgar Raeburn. Somewhere in their conversation, Merindia will come up. His father would have no rejoinder to anything Edgar may say.

He thought of Pater's notes and the wealth of information contained in each page. Some of it was beyond even his own understanding. He lacked some background information. It would have been interesting to go to school and learn. There was never enough time in a day. Sleep would not come. He forced himself to stay in bed, breathing deeply in an attempt relax. He tried to draw on Cathy's warmth.

* * *

_Knut faced off against his opponent. He was at a decided disadvantage. The weary traveller lacked any skill with sword play. He had never done any fighting other than some rough play with his brothers. The man wielding the sword had no interest in play. He was deadly serious. Not only did he have a sword but in his hand was a shield to protect him. Barely taking his eye off the menacing man circling him, Knut realized that someone had thrown a sword down on the edge of the ring. He didn't care. No point holding a weapon which was a useless tool in his hand. As they circled, his eye caught Arden's fearful gaze. He could feel her tension. They had taken a chance on fortifying the small world in which they lived. Now it seemed as if the risk would see them lose all. _

_The crowd watching became restless. Already Knut and his opponent had circled twice and still no blow had been struck. The men seemed evenly matched. It was too late for Knut to pick up the sword. If he took his eye off the man, he would lose his head to the sword's blade. He felt like he wanted to attack but realized that he was the hunted, not the hunter. As the thought struck him, he knew that his stance was all wrong. Indeed he was being stalked. He should think like the deer, not the marksman._

_He crouched low, making himself a smaller target. His movements became less deliberate and more still. _

_The feet of his opponent converted into his own point of interest. He observed the walk, the movement, the muscles. He was waiting for a change in rhythm. He saw the spring in the feet well before the body moved. In a heart beat, Knut crouched then propelled his body into a roll, keeping low. The attacker's arms were raised, ready to deliver a harsh blow but Knut's body hit at the knees, pushing the man off balance. Everyone watched as the man's body twisted around giving way at the knees. He was unable to hold himself up and fell on his back. The sword went flying and the armour plate hit his face. The crack brought a loud response from the crowd. The man lay flat, unconscious. Everyone was shocked. The stranger had not struck a blow and yet the man was down. Knut had moved to the edge of the circle. He stood waiting for the man to stir and resume. There was nothing save the blood pouring from a large cut on his head and the shallow breathing. Opponent number two declined to enter a ring with someone who could fell an opponent so easily. Since the event happened so quickly after a slow start, many thought the stranger had magical powers. _

_The Lord, who watched from a high chair, invited any man to come forward and fight with the stranger. There were no takers. Knut had fortune on his side. When it appeared that no one would take on the challenge, the King was about to declare freedom for Knut when another fair haired man steped forward. He also declined to take a sword or armour. He had seen the previous opponent go down easily._

_Knut took the measure of him. He was large but not as muscular. It would be no easy topple. Knut began his crouch wondering if he could best the man with the same tactics. He knew by the stance adopted, his opponent would not allow any sudden unseating. His feet were solid and firmly planted in the earth. He attempted one shoulder attack but was thrown down as easily as a feather. Feeling bruised and embarrassed he stood back and reassessed his position. He had one chance. All animals had one weakness. He had to reach it. Nerves held him back from tipping his hand. The circle began to chant. It was clear they were not on his side. Laughter followed the chant. Above all voices he heard Arden alone. She supported him, telling him to have courage. The crowd shouted her down. In their raucous laughter, Knut heard the words, 'the local whore loves her prince. She will ride him well tonight'. _

_Knut was disgusted. He had heard what she said but because their language was different, believed it meant courage. She loved him! He knew that now he must fight as a bear. He did not want to be hunted. It was important to be the Prince for his Princess. As her sorrowful face came into view he gathered his strength bringing his body upright in defense of his right to find happiness and he realized, in defense of his love._

_The opponent attacked wrapping large arms around Knut's middle. It was truly a vise grip holding him, shortening his breath. He would have little time to make a move before his capacity was diminished. Foolishly the opponent did not immobilize Knut's arms. Drawing in his last great breath, he brought his elbows down into the neck of his opponent, stunning him and loosening the arms about his body. He slipped around and pulled the man back, digging his knee into the lower back. Pulling on the lower jaw, Knut wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Squeezing tight, he waited knowing the pressure on the neck would reduce strength and consciousness. It wasn't long before he felt the body weaken. He grabbed an arm and twisted. _

_Knut had no wish to kill anyone. The man relented and gave up. He was immediately released but Knut was wise enough to know that when animals are hurt they can run or retaliate. Even as he let go of his opponent, his adopted an aggressive stance stalling any further attempt. The man staggered away having thought better of another sore throat. _

_Calling Arden to his side, he faced the Lord. 'I have done as you asked, Lord. May I now ask for that which I need to build a life for myself and my wife?'_

_Nodding his assent, the Lord, offered the couple his blessing, a horse and two goats, seeds, some simple tools and materials to make life a bit easier._

_Two days later Knut and Arden, now officially husband and wife, headed back south to begin their life. They swore fidelity to the Lord of the land agreeing to defend his right to rule. There had been no wedding night. Both were eager to set out and be settled before the snows. Happy with the outcome, they left early in the morning. Frost was already whitening the early morning grass._

* * *

Cathy turned over in her sleep. She felt happy, contented. For once, the peace long denied, settled on her shoulders, easing away the idea that she had nothing to offer to this remarkable family she married into. The evolution of Arden's relationship with a man so different from herself struck a chord within her. Jacob felt her body melting into his. Sleep came easily to him in that moment.


	15. Chapter 15

'Jacob, you have such magic hands. I can't imagine that such a short sleep could make me feel better..'

'You always tell me about my hands and what I can do. I think I could do even more if you let me.'

Cathy turned to her husband and smiled broadly. 'Now how am I to take that?'

She saw Jacob turn his head towards the door. Cathy knew their moment had passed.'

'I need another rain check?'

'Your cash box is getting full Jacob.'

'I know. Very soon we will go on a big spending spree.'

'I may exchange it for real cash if you are not careful.'

The brief conversation between the young couple helped to solidify their intimacy. They led busy lives and were often torn in many directions. Making sure that their love was nourished daily helped to carry them over the challenges of their unique existence.

'I hear my Dad downstairs. He will want to talk about what happened with Edgar. Come down when you are ready. I am sure this day will be full of ups and downs before it ends.'

Jacob planted a quick kiss on his wife's lips before bounding out of bed. He could already feel the anxiety coursing through his father's veins.

Vincent was in the kitchen pacing.

'Dad?'

'Jacob, do you know where this girl is?'

Vincent wasted no time.

The conversation with Edgar was fresh in his mind. He had given the elderly man little information. Somewhere at the back of his consciousness was the knowledge that all the players in the unfolding drama needed to come together. He wondered how Mea could have become a pawn in tentacles reaching out from Pater's actions. Shaking his head to dispel the drawing in of negative thoughts he turned his attention back to Jacob's not surprising response.

'Yes Dad, I do.'

'Why didn't you tell me before Son?'

'Did it help that you didn't know? I knew you would be asked.'

Vincent conceded the truth of it with a nod of his head.

Catherine sooned joined them in the kitchen. There were dark circles under her eyes but she seemed to have shaken off the worst of the flu bug. She hugged her husband before searching his face for some sign of comfort.

'When I entered the door Catherine, I doubt that I could have told you anything of interest or comfort but Jacob has some information that may help.'

'Cathy is on her way down. I thought we might wait for her before we talk about a plan.'

'Plan? I see no way out from this dilemma Jacob.'

Catherine pulled some fruits out of the fridge and prepared a snack. Cathy quickly joined her in-laws at the table. Jacob thought it best to start at the beginning of what he knew but explained with as much detail as possible. His audience listened with rapt attention.

'So you are saying that this young woman, if she marries the man…. Virgil, will solidify the organization?'

'Not fully Mama. A piece of the puzzle is still missing but they feel they can probably figure it out. It will take time. I am worried about what they will do with the portion they have already. The missing piece, if chosen incorrectly, will create a very toxic compound.'

'Vincent, I am worried about Mea of course, but if we send this girl to these people it will ultimately end in disaster.'

'I already told Edgar that, even if I knew where she was located, we would not send her from below to her death or worse.'

To the family seated around the large kitchen table, they knew the lengths some criminal groups would go to make a point. Sometimes death was a blessing. Cathy thought about her young resident.

'I wondered about Holly. I knew there was more to her story. This puts everyone in Lena's Place at risk as well. We promised her safety though and we have to abide by that.'

'I agree Cathy. But then Brian's life is at risk and ultimately Mea. I don't know what impact this will have if you are to be the one. I wish it were otherwise'

'Jacob, I have already said I would do it. I am prepared.' Cathy touched her husband's arm to add emphasis to her words. He smiled in response but his furrowed brows clearly held an element of fear. Her words were not reassuring. Turning away from the pleading in his wife's eyes he drew on his mother's knowledge and experience.

'Mama, what do you think?'

'Do we have any idea where Brian might be held?'

'Not a clue!' he replied, surprised that her thoughts were not on Mea but Brian.

'We have to come up with a plan. They know a lot about us. We won't be safe until this is resolved. Even if Brian's life is sacrificed, the girl is still below and this puts both our worlds at risk.'

Catherine's words had a chilling effect on everyone. The problem suddenly took on a life of its own.

'Dad, suppose we liberate Brian?'

'We would have to find him first.'

Rather than adding to the weighty burden facing the family, the statement fired up something within Jacob.

'How hard would that be?'

'Jacob! We have no idea. Just the small world below is complex enough. I would not even consider what it would mean to look above.'

'Dad, how did you find me when I was kidnapped?'

'Jacob, that was a different time and place. I would have moved the earth to find you and bring you home.'

'Exactly! I think we can do the same again ... together. I acknowledge that you may have been more motivated then but I am now for two reasons. I do want to spare my wife the risks associated with the surgery. Brian's sacrifice is the best possible resource for Mea.'

Vincent stopped pacing. 'Speaking of resources, you know that Diana was an incredible help to me.'

'I'll call her.'

'No mama. Let me use my cell phone. I want a safe connection to her.'

* * *

Two hours later, Diana Bennett-Maxwell appeared on the doorstep. The phone call from Jacob got her blood pumping. She hated retirement. Nothing had been as sweet as helping Jacob return first to his father and then to his mother over twenty years later. Their subsequent work together to find Pater's books enabled Jacob to liberate Cathy. The trip to the depths of the tunnel revealed a lot of personal as well as professional self information. In the end it solidified her relationship with the entire Wells family. Diana enjoyed the challenge of problem solving. Now Jacob was presenting her with the ultimate test. It seemed as if the hallmark investigation of her career was finally culminating. Diana was aflame with desire. The drive from her Long Island home was filled with chaotic thoughts. With her hand on the front door of the Brownstone at last, she let go of all the mayhem and turned her attention to the work ahead.

Jacob had been vague but she sensed his excitement bubbling beneath the surface. Only a satisfying conclusion to the ruthless legacy of John Pater's lawless organization would end her work. She knew that tapping into one branch would not eliminate the whole but she was willing to try. The more they learned about each family branch, the greater her will to get to the heart of it. Diana wondered if this family Jacob spoke about could be the final piece of the puzzle. She hoped so.

'Diana come in.' The slim redhead felt heartened by the warm welcome. Catherine embraced her firmly. 'This whole business has reminded me of the debt of gratitude I owe you. My son is a living testament to your skills.'

Diana responded with a genuine smile. Since her remarriage to Joe, she learned to let go of her wistful desire to have Vincent. The love he shared with Catherine put everything else in the shadows. Joe was safe, kinder in this second marriage than he had been at first. She was as happy as she would ever be.

'Catherine, I don't know how you don't miss this work. Every time Jacob calls me I get goosebumps.'

'My son certainly has a way of attracting disorder.'

'I'm sure we have talked already about how and where he inherited that skill.'

Both ladies laughed as they made their way to the kitchen. It was a moment of levity in the midst of a serious situation.

Cilla was up and running around but she stopped long enough to give her aunt a hug. Sue was feeling better. She had charge of the little dynamo who seemed to have morphed from a caterpillar to a butterfly under the influence of the flu bug.

'Diana, come in, please.' Vincent who finally sat down and took a short break, stood again to welcome his dear friend.

Very little time was spent on being nice. No one had the stomach for it. Jacob laid out the situation in his clear, precise way.

'We are looking for a needle in a haystack Diana.'

'Ok, so we are looking for Brian Raeburn, somewhere in New York. He may be above or below. The needle would be easier Jacob. We have to put our heads together to figure out all we know. Give me a list Jacob.'

'We know that this possible organization came from South East Asia. It's called the Merindia group. She uses that name. Virgil is the name of the man or possibly the group she was to marry into. We could ask her but she is an intuitive reader and I don't want her to know what we are doing.'

'Did she say anything else about her family when you spoke with her Jacob?'

'No…wait…wait… she did. The killings last month were, in part, perpetrated by her family.'

'So if we get their names we could trace them.'

'You should know more about them if you witnessed the killings? Didn't you get some information through your office?'

'I tried not to absorb too much. I thought there might be conflicts with my work.'

'We need something Jacob….somewhere to start…another name, business, anything to place them locally.'

Even as she spoke with heated urgency, her fingers ran hurriedly over the keyboard of her lap top. Images and text appeared and disappeared. When no sound came from Jacob she stopped and looked up.

'I have a licence plate number. Would that help?'

'You need to work at the DOT Jacob. Help? If you gave me the address, it could not be more helpful.'

Diana resumed her frenzy on the keyboard armed with the information. She smiled then frowned. 'I need to make a call. Jacob, lend me your cell phone.'

The family watched her at work. She was amazingly focused and intent. When she had the information needed, she made a quick call.

'Carrigan? Bennett here.'

Diana was impatient, wanting to ignore the niceties of speech even when asking a favour. It was clearly a struggle. She had no problem sharing the details with her phone contact. She charged her contact with carrying out precise instructions.

'Thanks Carrigan. I need it yesterday. You have two hours to come up with an address.'

She ended the call with a satisfied smile. It didn't last long.

'Get me a large sheet of paper Jacob. I want to show you something.'

Diana put a large circle in the centre of the paper. In it she placed the Wells family and in brackets underneath wrote Pater. She drew seven lines out from the centre and put a box at the end of each one.

'Looks like an organizational chart.'

'It's yours Jacob.'

'I don't get it.'

'You will in a minute.'

Everyone remained silent. The phone lay in one corner of the table. Every so often Diana would glance at it, hoping for a responsive ring.

'Ok. Starting at the top and going around the centre circle, each box represents a branch of this organization which has roots back to the middle ages. I don't know why or how it came to be, as it is in modern times, but the lineage stretches as far back as I could see. The names you gave me today fit a pattern I have seen and worked on for years. There was much I could not identify.'

She looked around to ensure her audience was with her before resuming.

'Since the beginning, one child of each family is chosen to carry the name and some markings which represents both the family's origins and/or area of control. So Virgil, controls America Centrale. Its root company is located offshore of the Virgin Islands. MerIndia controls the Continent of India as well as trade in and out of the region of the Indian Ocean. Garbiel or Gabri-EL is accepted as the Arabic form of the word controlling the parts of the Middle East and Southern Europe. There was a sense of doom associated with the Angel of the same name despite his messenger status in Christian history. The 20th century Gabriel we battled was an monstrous incarnation of the Angel of Death. He was a scary and mean man totally without scruples or morals. His share was picked up by the MerIndia family and the branch located in the northern Celtic and Gaelic countries. I believe this is Edgar and Brian's branch. The family was originally named Gardener.

Gardner?

No Gar-den-er. Why? Is that important to you Cathy?'

Cathy's responsive shrug was non committal. She held her tongue. Jacob would know what she was thinking about.

These families are a little less clear but Matseru in the Far East is a derivative of the Sun Goddess Amatseru. Sumneria is another group in the Middle East. They were the family which really guided the astrological aspects of the organization. Then finally there is another group in South America called JemaYa-Me. This was the latest addition to my chart and with the names you have given me today, the chart is now complete.'

'You have put us in the centre Diana. I know you didn't do it lightly. What does it mean for us?'

'What I omitted was true name of your family. John Pater was, as you know from our past discussions, a member of a wealthy South African Jewish line descended almost intact from Egypt. It was actually Zon van de Vader, later shortened to Vader. Eventually it became Pater an Anglicized version from the Latin meaning father. That story is worth invoking Jacob when you feel you can. I know that now is not the right time because we have all these other issues going on but I think you will be comfortable with the outcome. John Pater got lost somewhere in his life but I know it doesn't excuse his behaviour.'

'Thank you Diana.'

'We know that there are tentacles from each family spreading all over the world. Some do good work and others not. Each branch carries its own mix of activities. It is hardly worth trying to figure it all out. Right now Virgil and MerIndia are trying to unite. It will encompass half the world if it can gain the upper hand. We must proceed with caution.'

'Diana you are incredible. I am awed by your skills.'

In the past year, Diana had many ups and downs. The ghostly specter of Catherine had been like a cloak around Vincent preventing her from penetrating and capturing his heart. Diana had harboured such resentment against Vincent's love, once just a shadow, then a flesh and blood woman. Despite the thanks and genuine love she had been shown, nothing had lifted her spirits as much as the peer to peer recognition from Catherine. She fought tears and failed miserably.

'I don't know why I am so emotional today.' She did, but the words helped to steady her.

The phone rang into the silence following her words. She became brisk again, listening and taking notes.

'Thank you Carrigan. I think our book is just about even now.'

Her rapt audience watched as she hung up the phone, a smile on her face.

'Jacob, I believe we have a location. Let's get the maps out!


	16. Chapter 16

'Jacob, I have to do something! Either I go to the hospital and get tested or go below. I really want to go below. They will be worried for one thing and I have to check on the food situation.'

'I'm not comfortable with you leaving the house alone.'

'Are we going to stay here forever? Sooner or later we have to go out.'

'You are letting anxiety get the better of you. Please Cathy? We can talk about this some more but let me figure out how to find Brian first.'

'Is he more important than I am? I have needs too…and responsibilities.'

'Of course you do but I….'

'Don't patronize me Jacob. I am not a kid.'

Jacob closed his mouth. He rarely had disagreements with Cathy. He knew she wasn't being unreasonable but his own frustration with the situation was mounting. Diana had to call back her contact Carrigan for some clarification on locations. The MerIndia group had several holdings. Some were houses and some warehouses. Trying to get a sense of where Brian may be kept hidden was challenging.

Cathy wasn't used to being confined. She felt a keen responsibility to the residents below. Both Carl and Rob had been asked not to pick up anyone for a day or two. They were always more than willing to do as asked. The chance that they would be followed was too great. Vincent already said that no one was to leave the house without Rob or Carl present but he had no wish to put either man in danger.

Cathy worried about fresh food for the residents and of course safety. There weren't too many entrances to the Chambers. Any visits would have to be organized around a much longer tunnel walk or the river entrance which was a last choice. Neither Vincent nor Jacob felt that going below was a priority. Erin would have been notified by the grapevine that there was risk in going above. Anyone from the Wells family who went below could be followed. Caution was needed.

As he stood before his wife, her narrowed eyes and challenging voice tempted him to respond in kind. He thought better of it and held back the ready retort at the tip of his tongue. His silence gave her every opportunity to speak.

'How long do you think this will take?'

'I have no idea Cathy. You were there. You heard what we discussed.'

'When you make up your minds, let me know. I'm going to my room.'

Jacob watched his wife mount the stairs. Her footsteps were heavily reflective of her emotional state. He wasn't sure if her anger was really about the delay. She still felt a little warm and feverish. Her flushed cheeks could have several causes but maybe she wasn't as well as she appeared. Jacob hoped she would rest. He sighed and returned to the kitchen.

'Is Cathy alright Jacob?'

'I'm not sure. She doesn't seem to be herself. Although she can disagree with me if she wishes, this seems to be kind of a frenzied feeling, as if she's trapped.'

'Right now we are all prisoners of this conflict. Do you want me to talk with her?'

'No Mama. I think this may be a result of the flu bug and her worry over Mea. Let her rest for awhile.

Cathy went to the bedroom. She had every intention of getting dressed and leaving the house. She wasn't a child. Jacob couldn't keep her locked up. She was pretty sure Brian was up to his old tricks, trying to make everyone believe he was in trouble. More than likely he was high on drugs and caught up in some porn ring to satisfy his lesser desires. Cathy was disgusted that everyone wanted to save him. Those poor girls who were stuck below had no food. She sat down on the bed. The pillow beckoned. Cathy was surprised to find tears running down her cheeks. She buried her head in the downy softness, releasing tears penned up inside. She wasn't sure how many needed to be shed for her to feel at peace. Her body was tense, seemingly fighting internal and external enemies. Neither side made sense. The tears continued to flow until sleep stemmed their relentless tide.

* * *

_Arden and Knut returned, from the north, to their small homestead knowing it was theirs to work and prosper as the fates willed. They worked hard as a couple, sharing the heavy duties. That first winter came and went. Knut waited in vain for the snow to cover the ground. He was as ready as possible. Each morning he looked to the skies for the white precipitation and saw none. He worked hard always pushing himself. When he could talk about the weather with Arden he learned that no snow would be coming. It would be chilly but very little of the white powder would prevent the rebuilding of the property. He might have liked a little snow but conceded that without the comforts he was accostumed to, missing it would be low on his priorities._

_Despite the blessing of marriage bestowed by the Lord in the north, Knut and Arden could not move beyond the comfortable relationship they already shared. Arden seemed to have no idea that they should move on. Knut waited for her to go into heat, letting him know that it was time to make a baby. The extent of either's knowledge was severely limited. The only change in their intimacy was sharing the same pallet to sleep. It seemed to be enough. The work was hard. They were alone and desperately lacking anything but the basic tools. And yet, by mutual consent they had similar goals._

_It took two summers to create the homestead. Knut and Arden were so proud of their handiwork. The goats had been a blessing. They added a few chickens and soon had enough food to improve both their health and strength. Knut continued to fish two or three times per week._

_Although they made two trips north since the initial one, Arden was always reluctant to go west to her own people. Her need to protect Knut kept her away. The response of her people was so uncertain. There was much she had forgotten. She had travelled west only two times in her younger days. She wasn't sure what she remembered but early in the third spring of being together, Arden decided it was time to visit. Their isolation was depressing. They rarely saw anyone. Occasionally a traveler would pass by the home but few stopped. Knut's impressive height was enough to startle even the most hardy soul._

_Using their special language, Arden communicated her desire to walk among her own people. She wasn't sure what to expect or even why but knew there was a special time coming upon her. She vaguely remembered some people from her father's family. She had no idea if they were dead or alive but she needed to know things. Knut agreed. He had always wanted to understand the character of the original inhabitants of the land which gave him a second life._

_They had acquired a second horse on their second trip north. Knut made several pieces of carved wood which he hoped to barter for whatever was available. Arden may have needed something for herself but understanding her roots was the most important goal. Unsure of the time and distance, they set out early one morning, hopeful that their belongings would be safe until their return._

_The little village which was just hours away from the homestead, was bustling. It was located close to the water so that some commerce was available. The smells were quite different from those in the north. Some of the scents brought tears to Arden's eyes. She recalled memories of food cooked by her mother. Once passed the crossroads of the village, she saw areas dotted with thatched roofs and stone walls, they halted. Arden dismounted turning around to try and recall what she remembered. She closed her eyes drawing in the childhood which had been shattered by the raid. Vaguely she could see a small house not far from the crossroads where she was sure her mother had once gone or come from._

_Knut stood by, not saying anything. He looked around, as always the object of curious eyes. Some children in the street ran away startled by the blond giant. Arden pointed in a direction indicating her wish to walk towards something stirring inside her._

_Soon they came to a house that seemed familiar. Fearful yet desperate to make some connection with her past, she knocked and waited._

_'As I live and breathe, are ye Devlin's child? I thought ye dead. Come in child.'_

_Arden could hardly understand the words. She had spent almost three years mixing her vocabulary with Knut. She didn't know how to respond._

_'My papa and mama died. You know them?'_

_'My child your talk is strange. Who is this man?'_

_'My man.'_

_The older woman looked at Knut up and down. He was massive. Arden was surprised to find that she wasn't small either. Despite his height she stood close to his shoulder. The woman, and Arden was still unclear as to her role, barely measured his middle chest._

_The woman called out to some other young people who came to the house front to see the guest and her man._

_'These are your cousins child.' The woman rattled off several names. There were bows and curtsy's from the children._

_'Who am I Ma'am?'_

_The lady understood the question. Her eyes narrowed. She didn't know the story of what happened to her brother and his wife and children but the appearance of this girl was quite a shock._

_'I'll tell ye who ye be but first I need to know how ye survived and….. did he,' she paused to send a glance in Knut's direction, 'have anything to do with it?'_

_'Ah no!. He came after the raid. He came from the sky on a piece of wood.'_

_'What nonsense!'_

_'I was shipwrecked Ma'am and floated ashore.'_

_The giant's quiet words hushed the woman. He spoke as they did._

_The woman introduced herself as Agata married to Brine._

_'Sit ye down child. You must be…let me see…' Agata counted on her fingers. '16 summers maybe. Your Father was a wise man child, my brother. He was a man of medicine, helping people. I was sad when I heard about the raid that killed him, all of you.' Agata started to cry then remembering her brother and his family. Halting in her recollections, she directed a young girl to make tea and bring food._

_There was no chair large enough to accommodate Knut so he sat cross-legged on the floor. He watched Arden as she learned about her family. Her eyes expressed deep emotion. At times she was joyful but mostly she just cried for all that was lost. He was surprised at Arden's youth. She was much younger than he first thought. Being taller than most women of her age as well as her mature behaviour, added years. One thing that Knut loved was the true sound of Arden's name. Neither of them said it right. It had evolved from her little girl speech but its correct pronounciation was Aidan. When he tried to say it right she stopped him with a look. 'I like Arden.'_

_There was no way they could travel back overnight. The village had no inn and they were family. Agata asked them to stay and offered some space by the fire. When she heard that their marriage had not been blessed by a priest, she was horrified._

_'On the morrow!' she declared loudly. 'There will be no children 'til this union is blessed.'_

_Knut and Arden slept with a bolster between them. Agata would have been surprised to know the 'marriage' had not yet been consummated. That was the real reason for no children._

_After a peaceful night, they awakened to a hearty breakfast. The horses hooves needed attention. Brin and Knut walked into the village to the local blacksmith to see to the animals and barter for some material. The women were left to talk. Arden had hoped for such a moment. She had private questions to ask Agata. The normal functions of a wife were lost to her. She had tried to garner information from the women at the Lord's castle in the north but their crude words and gestures escaped her understanding. Agata spoke about words of love and kindness. Accepting her equal role as a wife and helpmate meant giving her body._

_'Best to wait until after your flux dearie.'_

_'What is that Aunt?'_

_Agata went on to explain about the cycles of women. Arden listened with rapt attention. She was given a bag of herbs to take back with her. By most calculations she should have become a woman already. Agata explained that the herbs would bring on the monthly flow signifying her readiness to be a mother._

_The time spent with her family was a real blessing for Arden. She felt complete. By midday, the Priest came and provided a blessing for Arden. He showed some respect for Knut's heathen status even though the religious man was heard asking Knut for his conversion. It was a strange request. The raiders had taken over the much of the Island. The priest also knew that raiders did not always offer marriage to the local woman. He admired Knut for taking on the responsibility of the young orphaned child. He charged Knut with the care of Arden giving her every opportunity to continue with her customs. __Knut understood the charge and assured the young priest of his good intentions._

_They stayed one more night under the care of the O'Foley's. The bolster was removed on the second night but Arden and Knut slept as they always did, side by side, holding hands._

_Early the following morning they set out to return home. They acquired a few more tools from the blacksmith. Arden was able to gather some seeds for planting. Her interest in herbs increased with the knowledge that her Father was a man of medicine. She had no teacher and no point of reference but knew that deep inside she understood plants and would come to know their use in time._

_They returned to find their homestead intact. Within days of the journey, Arden became a woman. She made tea from the leaves Agata had given her. The monthly flux followed easily. She felt comfortable and confident. At the end of fseven days, she watched her husband walk over the rise from his fishing trip. He always tried to time his walk with the setting sun to enable Arden to know he was on his way. At the top of the hill, the sun would shine on him, outling his body and making it seem larger than life. From the first time he appeared on the top of the hill, like a Sun God and saved her from those trespassers on her land, she enjoyed the specatcle of him. With her monthly flux at an end, she felt stirrings inside her. This night she knew that Knut would make her truly a wife. Everything Agata told her woman to woman about desire, felt real and tangible. _

_The sight of her husband on the hill, facing the rising sun in the morning as he set out, and embracing the setting sun in the evening on his return would, in years to come, provide the framework for all that was good in her life._

_

* * *

_

'Thanks Carrigan. I was not as clear as I should have been, when we spoke the first time. I am grateful for your time. We really are even now.'

Diana rang off, satisfied at last. She returned to the maps strewn out on the table and pointed to a likely spot where Brian would be. 'I think this is it here. No other place seems likely. I doubt he would be at any of the homes.'

'I know this place. It is close to Narcissa's old chambers. If we capture Brian, we could move him below then access this tunnel further below to get him out of the area. If need be, we can even bring him closer to the Lena's place. It will give us more options for exit.'

Vincent was secure and confident. The tunnels were his speciality. He had a great knowledge of the underground mazes. Getting Brian out would be the hardest.

'Do we have a plan to remove Brian, assuming he's there?'

'We need to confirm his whereabouts first. I don't know how to do that short of breaking into the warehouse.'

'Too dangerous Jacob. We have to be sure.'

'Dad, I know only one way to be sure. I am going to have to leave here. Please trust me. I will be back.'

Before either of his parents could protest, Jacob had his coat on and was out the door. He spurned the van, heading instead across the park and entering below in a round about way. A vague plan was forming in his mind.


	17. Chapter 17

'Jacob Wells. I have not seen you for many days. You are troubled.'

'Celeste…can you help me?'

The pair faced off outside the overflowing nursery. They had not spoken together as they used to when Jacob was below. He and Celeste had grown up together. They understood each other well. Jacob had gone his own way above and she had made her work with children, the cornerstone of her life below. Each had their own gifts. Jacob could tap into the past easily. Celeste had, under the tutelage of Narcissa, developed the ability to see into the future. Celeste rarely utilized her skills. She preferred to allow those who sought her counsel to work out problems from within. Occasionally she would throw out a cryptic tidbit. Jacob needed help. He thought it was not the time to be coy.

Celeste could sense the urgency in him. 'What you are going to undertake is very dangerous Jacob Wells.'

'I know. You don't have to tell me the outcome. I need to find a needle in a haystack.'

'Then go to a farm.'

Jacob felt frustration initially. He didn't know how to draw words from her. He chose to start with a direct question. 'Is the farm above Narcissa's chambers?'

'Yes.'

Jacob was astounded at the simplicity of getting answers. 'Celeste, is it easier for you to respond to questions that make no sense?'

'Yes Jacob Wells….sense of nonsense.'

'I'm sorry, I always thought you just didn't want to tell people things.'

'No, no, no, not true at all. What I see makes no sense to me. Mama Narcissa had tools for divining the future. I have none. Everything in my head comes in pictures I don't understand.'

Jacob placed his arms around the young woman. She rarely accepted demonstrations of affections from adults but did not pull away from the 'brother' of her childhood.

'Tell me what else you see Celeste?'

'Be careful Jacob Wells. I see a snake coiled ready to rise, when the time is right.'

'So the snake represents something. Anything else in your vision.'

'The cougar strikes! Watch out!'

Jacob didn't want to know any outcomes. He understood that asking her to see into a future which may hold a death for him was not something she could do easily. There was more. He felt her tension but waited for her to speak.

'The dragon breathes fire.' Celeste grabbed Jacob's arm. Her eyes were were ablaze. 'Don't stand in the way of the fire. Move. Be safe Jacob.'

'I will. Much of this adventure is for Mea. There is so much to understand about my family history. When this is settled I hope we will have a little peace.'

'Yes I see the connection. Go Jacob Wells. Her life hangs by threads.'

Jacob did not question Celeste further. He felt her urgency. Turning around he made his way back to the chambers, shared with his father. Now their lives were so different but there was a comfort to the childhood memories still very much alive in the walls and few remaining treasures. Some of Pater's books remained hidden there. The legacy from his biological grandfather was irreplaceable. They had to be protected.

Going into his own room, he pulled away a couple of rocks from the wall and extracted a small chest. Inside were two books that he had seen some weeks after finding the first four. Much of the writing in them contained very personal information, a diary and a series of symbols which he now knew was the complete formula. It was already committed to memory.

Jacob had never attempted to fully create it. He had looked at it a few times and knew intuitively it could change the world for good or evil depending on how it was used. The Abramlin formula was part of it but the full effect could be astounding.

Before returning to the Brownstone, he needed a moment to stop and think. His father would be the best person to manage the escape route for Brian but getting into the warehouse space had to be done cautiously. They may meet a crowd of thugs or very few. Would the head of MerIndia be expecting them? Who are the characters Celeste had seen in animal form?

Jacob allowed these questions to surface in his mind. He used them as a guide to think about the undertaking. His motivation was clear. Mea! He envisioned her safe and well. It was a point he needed to fix in his mind. From the perceptions received, he gathered a few items to accompany them. Each had a specific usage but he hoped none would be needed.

As he had done on many occasions, Jacob took a moment to access his higher power. He asked for guidance and strength and the ability to maintain his focus. Mea, Cathy, his parents, Edgar and the safety of Diana all rested on their ability to enter a building, extract one person against unknown odds and return him safely to his grandfather. Brian may not be in any physical shape to even provide the liver transplant for Mea but without his physical presence the question could not be answered.

* * *

To minimize any chance of being seen or followed, Jacob exited the tunnels through his mother's old access. He walked close to the walls of buildings. There were a few blocks to negotiate before reaching home. Many cars lined the road. He could not have picked which one was particularly menacing but the hairs on his neck prickled. With a swift turn he rotated his body into a shop vestibule. The door was set back from the street. It was done so swiftly, any watcher might have thought he disappeared into air.

With his back up against the wall he watched the cars passing on the street. One slowed. Jacob saw the license plate. The numbers were in a similar sequence to the cars involved in the uptown shooting incident. He pulled up the collar of his coat, hiding his hair as much as possible. His eyes followed the car until it was quite a few feet in front. He became the watcher. Somehow he would have to get away. There was no doubt that he was under surveillance. A side alley was close by. He slipped down to the end where a moderately high fence blocked the way. A deep crouch and push upwards allowed him to easily negotiate the chain links. Surprisingly, he cleared the fence completely. The movement was a new expression of the skills he was coming to understand. He wished for time to explore the energy which gave him added power but control of it eluded him unless, danger was on the horizon.

Jacob returned to the Brownstone, climbing a few lower fences quite easily so that he could enter through the back yard. His mind was engaged in planning a stealthy attack on a building. He knew his father had done this many times. Vincent's strength was legendary. It may be necessary to use that strength again but Jacob knew that cunning would be needed as well.

When Jacob viewed the videos from his kidnapping, he was not surprised to see the depth of technology used by Gabriel. For the time, he was well advanced. Since then, the world had improved significantly in terms of transmission. A man can be held without bars and chains. Jacob understood that their enemies could be unseen. No matter how they decided to proceed, all possibilities had to be considered.

* * *

'Jacob, we were getting worried.'

'I would have called Dad. It seems we are in the right place. We just need to determine how.'

The trio huddled over the maps on the kitchen table discussing every possibility. Catherine hovered nearby. The weakness frustrated her. She knew that participating in the adventure was out of the question. She envied Diana's competency and strength.

A plan was soon reached. It was late evening before all details were finalized. Jacob, Vincent and Diana set out with cautious high hopes, the hugs and wishes of Catherine ringing in their ears. They left Rob with the family for protection. There was no doubt that not much would be hidden from the adversary waiting in the dark of the night.

* * *

Diana was left in her car on the street to observe the building in question while Jacob and Vincent made their way from below. Based on Diana's directions, they were able to locate the elevator shaft. Vincent broke through the wall with a mighty push. The elevator was up on a higher level. Jacob could see the coiled steel ropes which allowed the cars to move up and down. His father, who had used this method for years to enter and exit buildings unobserved, showed no fear. Jacob wasn't certain how it would all work.

'Don't worry son. When the box comes down we will jump on top and ride up. Once at the top, we can open the trap door to the elevator car and jump inside. No one can see us.'

'Sure Dad' he whispered trying to keep the skepticism from his voice..

They watched as the steel coils rewound on the drums. At the bottom, awaiting the return of the elevator, each man had climbed into a narrow space on the wall between beams in the shaft of the elevator. They waited until the whirring stopped before stepping on top of the box. It was a fairly wide space Likely it was being used as a freight elevator. By mutual consent Father and Son suspended conversation. Any sound or movement could trigger alarms. If they were to face off against an unseen enemy, they had no wish to advertise their presence beforehand.

The elevator moved slowly to the top. Jacob watched the ceiling approach with some trepidation. He had no idea how much room would be available. As they got closer, he observed the steel once again coiling around the upper drums. _The snake! _Jacob knew immediately they should be flat. He motioned for his father to lay down. Not a moment too soon, it seemed. There was little breathing room at the top. Getting out would be impossible. They would have to wait until the car moved down again. It seemed an interminable amount of time before that happened.

Vincent motioned that they would have to move back into the small space between the beams and make their way down to the door. Each man stepped off the top of the box. They clutched at the wooden slates placed at intervals between the wood beams before slowly making their way to the elevator entrance. Neither looked down. They would have to pry open the tightly shut door, then jump into a hallway which could be filled with people or empty. No crack of light showed through the base or top of the doors. They hoped the corridor would be empty.

Vincent and Jacob each pulled at one side of the door squeezing there fingers between the rubber door liners. They were able to pry them apart revealing a darkened space. The sound of a soft thud assured Vincent that Jacob had landed safely. He soon made the leap from inside the elevator shaft to what appeared to be a warehouse room.

Father and son crouched down, allowing their eyes and other senses to take in the scene. They had different visual skills. The room was filled with boxes and benches. The smell of drugs was high in the air. It seemed to be more of a storage area. Clearly, the back freight elevator was used for moving goods from the room directly to an outside exit.

Jacob pulled out his cell phone and read the text instructions from Diana. Based on his calculations, Jacob felt that they would have to move to a lower level. He understood why there was no room at the top of the elevator shaft. The organization had created a false ceiling which was unmarked from outside. There were no windows. The light Diana saw must have come from the floor below.

It took a moment to get their bearings. Pointing in a forward direction Jacob encouraged his father to move towards a barely visible door.

Vincent listened intently at the jamb, waiting for any sound he could recognize. Some minutes passed. Footsteps, sounding heavy and measured, no doubt covered with industrial type boots, were heard approaching. They did not stop at any doors on the walk down the long corridor. Breathing lightly, Vincent waited for the return. There was none. In the distance he could hear the swishing sound of a door opening followed by footsteps going downstairs.

There was no hesitation. He indicated to Jacob the need to wait. Indeed in 10 minutes, footsteps sounded in the hall, repeating the pattern. They waited for one more patrol before setting out. His five fingers assured Jacob of the time frame needed to make it safely to the same stairs before the next patrol.

Jacob searched the edge of the door frame for any alarms and found none. The door opened inward easily. Down the corridor he could see a soft red light above another door. It was the exit where the patrol person went down. Keeping close to the wall and watching both ends of the corridor, the two men made their way to the stairs exit.

Jacob was dismayed to find that he would need a type of card key to open the corridor exit door. It was securely locked.

They were hoping to avoid engaging in any hand to hand fighting. It was more important to find Brian. Time was running out. The patrol person would soon be back. A swish at the other end signaled the need for quick thinking. Crouching down, apparently looking like he was busy fiddling with the lock, Jacob motioned his father back into the corner. The guard flashed a light down the hall as soon as he saw the huddled figure. He said nothing, but ran towards Jacob ready to strike. Jacob could feel his hands tense. His muscles tightened and breathing accelerated. The man was almost on top of him when he uncoiled himself in one swift upward movement. His forearm came up, catching the man in the upper chest and knocking him off balance. He hit the floor with a thud. Vincent quickly pounced and covered the man preventing any sound escaping. He grabbed the shirt, tearing at a sleeve and wrapped it around the stunned man's mouth. Jacob yanked the key card from a chain around the man's neck. One swipe and the door opened. Both men ran through and down the stairs.

The same card opened the door on the next landing. They stood back, not knowing what awaited them. There was more light on the lower floor than upstairs. Offices and rooms lined the corridor. Based on Diana's instructions, the room with the light was to the right and down three windows. They weren't sure how that would equate with entry points but Jacob spied a door that was different. It had no glass window as the others did. He felt sure they were looking at the right room.

At each end of the corridor, cameras were mounted. It would be impossible not to be seen. Even if they choose the right room the first time, neither Vincent nor Jacob were sure how to get out if Brian was disabled. There would be no easy solution. By mutual consent, they agreed to run to the door, force it open and extract Brian then return to the upper floor to exit via the shaft of the elevator. They hoped to do it quickly, before any other security men could get to them. Speed could trump technology, they hoped.

The plan might have succeeded. Unfortunately, the guard on the upper floor was stunned but not unconscious. Knowing his job depended on him being strong and intelligent, he squirmed his way forward allowing one foot to extend into the doorway aperture. Unknown to Jacob and Vincent, the delay in closing the upper door, set on a timer switch, triggered an automatic alarm below.

The men did manage to smash down the door leading to the room. Brian was sitting in a chair but appeared to be able to stand and move. It took seconds to steady him and move towards the exit. The two men, hoping that they would be able to pull off a reverse kidnapping with a minimum of fuss, found themselves confronted by four menacing guards with equally powerful guns trained right on their heads, the moment they stepped back into the corridor.

'Going somewhere special?'

Vincent's response was a growl. Jacob wanted no gunfire or blood shed. The security men stepped back slightly at the sight of the three captives. Their three heads, taller than most men, were all golden and fair-haired with flowing locks. Three pairs of piercing eyes returned fire but they were no match for the guns. Jacob and Vincent stood together. Brian who was the most vulnerable of the three stood back.

'_Q__uis efficio. Pugna vel subsisto?'_ Jacob asked looking at no one in particular.

Brian and Vincent understood. 'Pugno' they said in unison. The odds were 4 to 3 but Vincent's super strength and Jacob's speed gave them a distinct advantage. The mighty roar echoed down the corridor. Before they could blink, Vincent had the guns scattered across the floor. Brian collected them while Jacob crouched, ready to strike in his upward movement taking down two of the men with one blow. _The cougar springs_! He knew that he had already used his skills in one part of the sequence of events. He hoped to use it more efficiently each time. This wasn't the fire of Celeste's vision. Jacob was the cougar and this ability to crouch and attack, was his strength. The fire breathing dragon, whatever that was, lay on the horizon.


	18. Chapter 18

The clash was inevitable. They were giants of the underworld, one criminal and the other living the straight life, each with much at stake. Jacob stared at the man striding down the hall. What an incredible walk! He moved with the same smooth grace as Vincent. Everything about him spoke of an economy of words, effort, actions. Nothing was wasted.

He didn't have Vincent's full feline features but the hooded, piercing blue eyes held his gaze. The long flowing hair was as dark as Vincent was fair. The upper body threatened to break through the suit. Like Vincent, he espoused the use of a cloak. It was rather fanciful in this day and age but did not look out of place on his body. The clash with the guards was halted almost before it started. Everyone was awed into silence and immobility by the presence of a man who obviously carried full authority.

'Let them be. I would have a word with my cousin.' He spoke with a cultured accent revealing slight British overtones.

'You are no relation to me.' Vincent was quietly defiant.

'Ah Vincent, we have such a long history together. There is the ancestry which we share. I have longed to meet you and now that I have……well, the legend matches the reality.' An enigmatic smile accompanied the words.

'I know nothing of you or your people.'

'Of course. You did not grow up with your father. Had you known your proper place in the history of the U-Bastets, you could have had everything.'

'I have everything. I missed nothing.'

'You could not have known what was possible. No matter now. I understood the possibilities and today I will extract my birthright from you and claim the world as my own.'

'You talk like Paracelsus.'

'Yes'

The acknowledgement had a much deeper meaning than its simplicity could convey.

Vincent was startled. He did not want to think of this man as anything other than the enemy. The treasure which Edgar, and this new man spoke about meant little to Vincent. He had grown up knowing that only love mattered. If he had any doubts about the meaning of love, the return of Catherine to his life, cemented the perfection of its value. Vincent frowned. A memory sprang from his head.

'And you talk like Gabriel.'

'Don't compare me to that unscrupulous immoral murderer.' The tall dark stranger pulled himself up menacingly.

'Can you kill people with a good conscience?' Vincent asked.

'Since you have killed in your anger and your desire to protect your loved ones, don't be self righteous with me.'

Vincent was silent_. Indeed, he had killed, many times. Was the taking of a life any more moral when done in the protection of loved ones?_

'Your silence speaks well of you. At least you don't deny that you have given thought to your actions.'

Vincent remembered so well the time when Paracelsus and the young reporter Bernie Sperko, teamed up to trap him and force him into the open. He was to be blackmailed using the deaths and injuries of many who he hurt in quest after quest to save Catherine. It was just days later that he came face to face with Paracelsus for the final time. Their confrontation ended in the death of his biological father and a start on the road of madness which ultimately separated him from Catherine.

'Jacob?' His son was his lifeline, the only gift from that time of lost memories, truly a souvenir of the heart which kept him alive until Catherine's return.

'Yes Dad. I'm here.'

Jacob stepped forward, joining his father. The man who confronted them, stared hard. He seemed envious of the Father and son bond. He shrugged, brushing past them to move down the corridor.

'Bring them to the office. I will decide what to do shortly.'

The guns were retrieved by the guards and directed towards the three men. They turned and followed the flowing cape of the Dragon man. Jacob knew this was the source of fire which Celeste had divined. So far, he had not seemed to spew out any words of consequence. In fact his attitude was one of amusement towards his unsophisticated and ignorant cousin. Jacob wondered about the relationship. The dragon man mentioned the name Bastet. Certainly it derived from the name of the cat- headed goddess of Egypt. It had meaning.

Jacob leaned over to Brian. 'Do you know who that guy is?'

'Merlin Dasyure Indocine Kardin!'

'MerIndia!

'What do you know about that?'

'Never mind. I have heard of it.'

Conversation was suspended as the men were forced into a room with a desk, chairs, lights. It was not overly well decorated or designed but it was comfortable. The tall man sat behind the desk. He motioned the gun men to back off. A chair was offered to Vincent.

'No thanks.'

'You might as well. You won't leave here without providing me with what I want. If we have to take all night to get your agreement to release my daughter, then we will. Your son will stay with me until she is here. Brian can be returned to his home. I have no further use of him. Edgar Raeburn knows his place.'

Brian, who had always been afraid of his grandfather, was surprised to find the old man dismissed so readily. His power was apparently minimal compared to this Drug overlord and Prince of illegal trade between the US and the Far East.

"I am not leaving my son here.'

'There is no way out for you Vincent. I have to allow you out. Now bring my child to me. She has obligations to fulfill. You can have Jacob when you return with her.'

'I am not leaving my son.'

'Dad, please go. She is at the Sanctuary. Take Brian. Remember Mea waits. I will be fine.'

Jacob's eyes were pleading. He wanted Mea to have her life. He knew the way out through the tunnels. If his father did not return for a few hours, he felt confident holding his own and finding his way back. First he would need to escape from these men. He did not think beyond that possibility. He just knew that Vincent needed to leave with Brian. He felt an unusual sensation filling his body. However the next hour was to play out, he did not want his father to see.

Vincent saw the unspoken message in his son's eyes. 'No one is more important to me Jacob than you. No one! Give me a good reason to leave you here. When I return they may kill us both anyway and then three lives will be lost.'

'I'll be fine.' In a soft voice, whispered in Latin, 'Trust me please. Wait in the tunnel for me.'

Father and son hugged.

'How touching. I am getting impatient. I will not wait for ever.'

Vincent and Brian were escorted out the door. Father and son shared one last look. Jacob allowed no fear to show in his eyes. He held his head high. The door slammed shut behind the captives and their guards. Jacob was left alone with his captor.

The man pressed a buzzer on his desk and waited. The door opened again. Another two guards entered. They were covered from head to foot with leather masks and protective clothing. Both had a large gun at their side. MerIndia spoke to them in another language. Within seconds, the meaning was understood by Jacob. He kept the knowledge to himself.

'I have no doubt that you will not be able to best me in a fight but your father may return.'

Jacob said nothing in response.

'Has fear made you mute?'

'Tell me something I don't know already and I may respond.'

Jacob paced the floor. His right hand was in his pocket. They were not checked for guns but Jacob's cell phone had been shifted from his inner shirt pocket to the deep pockets of his overcoat. With the swiftness he had displayed on many occasions and sight unseen, he slipped the phone to silent mode, opened his QWERTY keyboard and sent a message to Diana. _'nogo do0 w8 ddbel0.'. _

Jacob continued to pace the floor. He reached a point, pulled a chair to where he was standing and sat down. His behaviour appeared odd to those watching. He had positioned himself at an angle to the man behind the desk. His silence continued to fill the room.

Jacob had come to an understanding of Celeste's message. MerIndia was quite an intimidating man. He exuded unseen energy which could easily be described as fire. Heat emanated from his body in waves. Jacob understood it and tried to steer clear of it. His captor was an untouchable. His auric field could control anything around him without effort. Once close enough to feel its waves, the mind became engaged with him then swallowed up in its majestic power.

Jacob knew every aura field had a chink. Throughout history, the greatest of men often fell prey to one frailty. MerIndia was no different from any of them. In his pacing, Jacob searched for the chink in the fiery armour. He stood back seeing all the colours. MerIndia lacked the mauve spirituality at the crown of the head but reds and yellows shimmered outwards clearly seen through the incredible perceptive vision Jacob possessed.

A dark shadow separated the upper and lower body on the right side. Just above his left ear, there was no activity. Staring into its depths, Jacob could see the blow which created the separation. He had been hit by a stone at one time in the past. The chink was centuries old. The dragon inherited the weakness. Jacob would love to hear that story but unless he touched the man, he could not access the past, only the present.

'Too bad you father did not mate with another one of us. You are bright and intelligent but you could have been extraordinary.'

'My father chose love.' The words were dismissed.

'I have followed your career at the Public Defender's office. You have not distinguished yourself there. A few cases, one or two successes but not what you might have been capable of.'

Jacob struggled to hold the smile back. Apparently this man knew much less than he thought. His words were not probing but matter of fact. _Good to be underestimated_, Jacob thought.

'Family is what matters.'

'That prostitute's children are nothing. Your wife, your step sisters are the street's trash. You should be looking for a wife who can give you the Infinity.'

Jacob swallowed ignoring the one barb designed to raise his ire. He focused on the dark abyss. 'Infinity?'

'So there **is **something you do not know?'

Jacob could feel a rise in heat emanating from his adversary. It was intense. He was an intellectual snob, not a mobster. He obviously liked a mental challenge.

'Much, I expect. I am always happy to learn.'

'Let me tell you what you have missed.'

Jacob stared into the missing space in the aura. He was intent on using his mental energy to penetrate to the core of a man who by all accounts was invincible. He kept some attention on the words. Family history was important.

The man twisted the infamous signature ring on his finger as he spoke.

'Our family was the Hebrew branch of the Lion People who left Egypt, traveled to the middle east and later became Christian Jews. Many moved northwards when the Jews who followed Christ were persecuted. Some settled in the British Isles. There is quite a documented history. Our family went to Ireland and married with the locals while maintaining some aspects of both Christianity and Judaism. The number eight is a hallmark of who we are. Every one hundred years, some woman of our line gives birth to eight sons. The 'Infinity' is a woman who has eight males in a row. The last woman to produce the Lemniscates as they are called, was my grandmother and your great grandmother. John Pater was her eldest.'

Jacob perked up. This was what he wanted to know. History helped him piece together a complete picture.

'My grandfather, knowing he had the right to bring together all branches of the family under one leader groomed his eldest son for this role. He moved from Ireland to South Africa. This added the benefit of the diamond trade to the already successful Herb and Drug trade. However John VanderVader changed his name and persona after an unsavoury involvement with the worst of Crowley's offerings and lost sight of his heritage. My father, the second son, took over. We have been able to pull together 6 of the 8 families. When my daughter marries Virgil, I will have control over almost everything.

You see, John Pater kept the formula. He should not have had it. I was the rightful heir. My daughter will ensure a return of full supremacy to this family. She is both fertile and young. I will see to it that she brings me the sons I will need to reclaim my full heritage.'

Jacob had no reply to this misogyny. The smug, mocking man had no concept of decency. His one goal was to return an outdated glory to his family and anyone who stood in his way was expendable, including his own daughter.

'You would prostitute your own daughter. In my world she would be loved and respected as all women should be.'

The dragon turned. 'Women are but the vessels for man to achieve life. Don't bore me with a litany of equality. Man rules! And make no mistake the world rises and falls on the strength of our knowledge.'

Jacob closed his eyes. He had no intention of allowing this man to seduce him into believing anything so archaic. He saw, in his mind's eye, the hole in the aura. His eyes opened suddenly releasing a force of his own directly into the darkened channel. Kardin was suddenly silent. He sat back, a confused look on his face.

The masked men moved forward as if sensing a change. Jacob fixed both with a stare. Silence reigned in the room. No one moved. Jacob held the tableau by sheer willpower. Not understanding the gift of directing energy, he remained seated, stilled, watching to see how far the moment would last. In minutes the force he directed was returned to him steadfast, stronger. He could see the wave rolling toward him. There was a momentary sense of fear. Jacob quickly realized that the gift he was being given had been held in abeyance in the body of the dragon but it was his to accept and acknowledge as if his adversary had been merely a vehicle. The impact left him breathless. To anyone watching it would seem that two men sat opposite each other staring down their opponent with voiceless intent. The maelstrom of energy, unseen to all but a few masters of the aura, was without precedent. Jacob felt a shock reverberate through his body. His eyes widened and his head bent back. _Was I wrong? Am I to die here? _The thought raced through his mind seconds before everything went dark.

* * *

Cathy woke with a start. She could hear Jacob calling her. His voice seemed distant. She clutched her abdomen tightly as pain rolled through. She cried out once. The pain retreated. Sleep called her back to its comfort.

_Arden knew her time had come. The pain which came at intervals during the day continued to rise and fall until pressure forced her to her knees._

'_Talk to me wife. Tell me what I must do.'_

_Arden could only shake her head. Words failed her. The fire in her belly begged for a scream. She refused. No baby of hers would come to the world with the sound of his mother's scream.'_

'_You….talk…..tell me….tell me of your love. Your…words.'_

_Knut understood. Many times since Arden became his wife in every way, during their lovemaking, he would use the words of his childhood, the words of love learned from his mother, to express his most intimate thoughts. _

'_My darling wife, you are my most treasured gift. What you bring to me today ……'he halted as another wave of pain washed over. 'I love what you give me every day…your work, your effort to make life perfect for us….'_

_Knut rambled on. When it was time he laid Arden on the floor bed in front of the fire and watched as their son made his way into the light. _

_He wasn't a fat baby, but clearly he would be tall. His long limbs flailed wildly. Knut was ready with the string and knife to cut his cord. As the young newborn found his way to the source of his food, his father leaned forward and kissed his young wife._

'_Blessings to thee my wife and thanks be for our son.'_

_Amid the tears and laughter the new parents looked in awe at the flesh and blood child of their love. _

'_What will we call him?' Arden asked, touching the soft gold hair._

_Neither had planned for a name. _

'_He will have your name Knut. It is fitting. He has your golden hair.'_

'_No! no! my love. He will be called Arden. He was not born in my land.'_

_The young couple argued back and forth for hours. Because of their limited contact with the outside world, few names came to mind. Clearly they would have to compromise._

'_Let us put our names together. He can be Knarden.'_

_Knut cocked his head to one side. 'Karden he announced. He will be Karden.'_

_The new mother nodded. She was content._

_The young baby was the centre of his parent's world. Each day before his weaning, he was wrapped in a long cloth and carried by his mother during her daily chores. As his toddler legs carried him forward he became his father's constant companion. Before he could talk, the herbs in his mother garden were known to him by smell, size and shape. As soon as he could hold a line, he learned to sit quietly and fish with his father listening to stories with all the poise and sensibility of a child much older than his years. He absorbed knowledge like the proverbial sponge, taking it all in. _

* * *

_Although they wished for more children, Arden never conceived again. She was unable to understand why. It wasn't for lack of love. The more her life melded with Knut, the stronger her love grew for the stranger from across the water who saved her from a certain death, just as she saved him. It was hard to let go of the dream of a large family but everything they created was given to their son in the form of lessons and skills to be used in his own growth. _

_Karden, whose golden curls had given way to long thick dark hair, was eight when he approached his father filled with excitement._

'_Dada! Look, look!'_

_Knut observed the wide smile of his son, noting with deep seriousness the gap in the upper gums._

'_Well my son, it seems that you are becoming a man. Can you now whistle?'_

'_Dada, you are funny. I can whistle alright. Shall we go and see what birds I can call?'_

'_Yes. Show me. You may sound different.' He warned laughingly._

_Father and son went for a walk to try out the new sounds. They talked a little about the changes and what it would mean for the young man. Knut understood that the changing of teeth meant much. He wanted to spare his son the hardships of manhood but felt unable to imagine his son grown into a young man. In his mind's eye Karden would be forever a child. He set aside his fears and enjoyed a few hours of 'man-to-man' talk._

_Getting new teeth, wasn't an easy task for the 8 year old. He struggled with sore gums, fever, and headaches. His mother tried every remedy to alleviate the painful symptoms. She could not understand why his second teeth were so hard to come in when his milk teeth appeared one by one without a fuss. Both parents hovered over him until his fever broke. His shiny smile, days later, proclaimed the end of the first round but Arden wondered if every new tooth would bring him such discomfort. _

_Kardin longed to run and play as he had always done but stayed close to home. He knew that his father missed the fishing days. With a hug and his son's blessing, Knut set out alone early one morning to try and catch some fresh food for dinner. As was his practice, he left at sunrise. Mother and son watched him walk over the hill. There were few clouds in the sky. Arden gasped as she saw the sun go behind a large grey-white mass. Only a thin beam shone on one half of her husband's body. She longed to run after her golden giant but held back. If it was an omen, the fates would decide his future. She hoped it was merely a quirk of the day. _

_Early in the after noon, Karden ha,d what appeared to be, a return of the fever. He shivered violently for at least an hour before the fever broke and he fell asleep. Sunset came and went without Knut's return. Arden had already sensed from the time of Karden's relapse that her husband would not return. _

_Early the following morning, she set out with her young son. Dread was in her heart for herself and her child. She searched the cliff for any sign of her husband. There was none. She walked along the river's edge to where it met the sea. The wind was high, gusting off and on. The tide was out. She found Knut's fishing pole caught in some sea waste. Looking around she saw the rock where he had obviously slipped and fallen. Traces of blood were splattered. There was no sign of his body. _

'_Mama, where's Da?'_

'_He has gone back to the land of his birth, Karden.'_

'_Why Mama? He didn't wait for me.'_

_Arden looked at the tears in her son's eyes. She wanted to hold herself and be calm. She originally received Knut from the sea. She knew that someday he would have to return. His time with her was a gift, a miracle in which she was allowed to grow, to know the world and to have strength to survive the tragedy of her family. Intuitively, she had sensed that he would leave her someday. He suffered every day with headaches caused by the very first blow to the side of his head. He must have lost his balance during a headache. The wind and water carried him away._

_Arden climbed back up the rocks and sat with her arm around the sobbing boy. Her eyes looked out to sea. She searched the waves for any sign of a bobbing head, raised arm, anything, but saw nothing. Hours passed before the reality of the loss sank in. Her scream echoed into the wind._

* * *

Cathy woke with the sound of her husband's name on her lips. She hadn't realized that she screamed so loudly until Sue knocked on her door.

'Cathy, what on earth happened?'

'Sue, where is Jacob? He is in danger. His head…his head…..'


	19. Chapter 19

Jacob could feel the force of Cathy's voice, calling, warning him of imminent danger. He did not want to be pulled away from the standoff with his adversary. He felt that one moment of distraction could extract a life threatening cost. The man was powerful. One false move and everything could be lost.

Jacob tried but was not able to avoid the inevitable. Cathy needed him. She was afraid. Her fear drew his immediate energy into the last minutes of the dream sequence. Throughout Cathy's dreamstate travels into the past she had alternated between sensing the feelings of both Arden and Knut. She could not sense both in death. Arden's sadness at losing her anchor and the father of her child played into Cathy's deepest emotions. She too had been a fatherless child, longing for the stability of a home life which included both parents. In the wonderful experience of knowing her ancestry she found the same pattern of single parenthood. He sensed her disapointment.

Jacob utilized the same skills as he had done previously. In order to observe the amazing history of his own parents, he allowed his astral body to travel along strands of DNA to the past. Knut and Arden represented a common strand of DNA for his relationship with Cathy.

_Jacob relaxed slightly and saw, in his mind's eye, the cliff side where Knut stood, wondering which path to take to the water's edge. His fishing rod was held securely in his right hand. One foot was set to step on a rock. A blinding pain in his head forced Knut to his knees. The delicate blood vessels in his brain which had been severely damaged during the shipwreck finally gave way. Knut would have known that it was time for him to return to the sea. The violent waves which had washed him ashore years before, allowed him a time of reprieve to create his own dynasty. The sea was coming to reclaim him. Knut felt himself falling. His last thoughts were of his wife and son. He knew they could manage but he would miss the joy of watching his son grow day by day. Before death overtook him Knut cried out to the Valkyries, Goddess of his people. He begged that his spirit be allowed to remain. The halls of Valhalla held joy and great honour for those who died as heroes, but the chance to watch his child become a man would be worth the loss of immortal soul._

_Before his head hit the rock which sealed his doom, Knut knew that his spirit had escaped to freedom, earthbound forever but secured in the body of his son. He would guide Karden with a loving internal thought process hoping that the young boy would come to prosper and attain a life of good. The black hole in his aura, representing the final blow to his head would be an eternal part of the gift. He hoped that his son's energy and strength would fill in the empty space in the aura and leave little room for weakness._

Jacob could see it all clearly. He did not need to linger in the past to see how young Karden absorbed the energy of his father. Cathy's presence in the world was a clear indication that the family survived over 10 centuries. He retraced the strands of DNA, like pathways through his head and brought himself back to the present. Jacob was surprised to find that his gaze had not wavered. The man, seated in front of him, was also a descendant of Arden and Knut. MerIndia had inherited the magnificent aura of his ancestor but did not have a strong spirit of his own to fill the gap and thus became corrupt.

The exchange of energy between Jacob and MerIndia allowed the lingering spirit of Knut to be housed in the body of Jacob. It was to be passed to any children he may have with Cathy. With clarity of purpose, Jacob would meld the energy inherited from his own parents and the power of Knut for the purpose of good.

The amount of time it took to rationalize the events of hundreds of years was over in seconds. MerIndia had not moved. His stare, once hard and penetrating now became one of mild curiosity. He looked at Jacob with a doe's eyes, trusting and uncertain. Jacob rose from his seat and stood in front of the weakened drug lord. He spoke clearly, enunciating each word.

'You inherited what was once good and fruitful. You took it and made it a thing of evil. What power you had is now gone. Take your misdeeds and your controlling ways to heart and convert them into the posture of a loving and kind man. Use your money and your time to support the poor and disenfranchised of your eastern nations. Dispose of your drugs and ill gotten gains and live a life of peace.' The words left Jacob's mouth like a benediction, spoken without conscious thought. He wondered which of his ancestors gave him that particular gift.

Jacob waited. The man finally nodded assent. He removed the ring from his finger. Giving it to Jacob was a true sign of his conversion. The masked men who waited for instructions from their master remained stilled by a direct look from his captor. Jacob pocketed the ring and placed his hand on the door knob, tentatively at first. He had every intention of leaving. He hoped that he would not be challenged by anyone. Apparently MerIndia had been so sure of his personal power that he failed to provide adequate security.

Jacob understood that his gifts were not freely given nor were they entrusted lightly. What he had achieved without violence, had been the right thing. It had worked when Edgar and Brian were his adversaries. As he crossed a new threshold of being, Jacob felt the strength of Knut within him. He breathed out a sigh of relief before he made his way down the corridor. _How many more members of the organization will rise to challenge my father and our heritage? Will there ever be a time when no one feels threatened by the legend of Vincent? Will the day ever come when innocent people are not seduced by drugs, sexual favours or control of others? _

He decided not to use the front entrance of the warehouse building. He chose instead to return to the top floor and ride down on the elevator, reversing the way he and his father had come in. No sound broke the eeriness of the upper floor. Jacob waited for the elevator to rise. He pried open the door and watched as it approached. Throwing himself on the rising car, he lay flat to avoid the low ceiling, and waited for the car to start its downward descent.

* * *

'How did you get away so quickly?' Jacob was quickly enveloped in the strong arms of his father.

'Dad I have no idea how much time has passed. I was kind of lost, wondering how to best a man of such immense power.'

'And how did you manage to do that son?'

'I don't know. I can't understand these gifts yet. I think it has much to do with the power of purpose and intent.'

Vincent nodded in response, directing his son to the way out.

'Where is Brian?'

'Diana has taken him to the hospital. Let's go home. I am still worried about the safety of everyone at the house.

'They are fine Dad. You go ahead. Diana won't stay with Brian. I am going to join him at the hospital. I want to see him alright. If surgery is to be done tonight then I want to be there.'

Jacob had been happy to see his father waiting for him. He was surprised that less than one hour had passed since his confrontation with MerIndia. He knew that his father would not have gone too far. The knowledge that Vincent waited and allowed him to resolve the conflict in his own way, did much for his confidence.

They parted company with another warm hug. Jacob knew that he should go home with his father and soothe his recovering wife, but Brian and Mea faced a dangerous surgery. If it was to be done right away, he wanted to be there. He sent a quick message to Cathy with words of love. He would share the story of Knut's ultimate demise when they were together. He understood that her dreams were meant to strengthen the knowledge of herself and know that a place in all worlds was her birthright. He hoped she would be happy to know that the spirit of the golden giant would always be close to both of them, binding their love.

* * *

Epilogue

Jacob pushed open the door to a private room at the hospital. It had been two weeks since the confrontation with MerIndia. Brian had not been operated on immediately. The stress of the kidnapping had left his liver toxic. Its levels returned to normal within a few days. Rest and good food helped Brian to recover without any lasting effects. The operation was quickly scheduled for the first available opportunity. Jacob who had returned to work, left Mea in the care of her doting parents. Sue was with Cilla.

'How's she doing Jacob?'

'She is doing just fine. Mea's had a better recovery than you.' He turned to a figure seated in the corner of the hospital room. 'Hi Merindia.'

'Hi Jacob. I just thought I would drop in and visit with Brian. Listen, I still don't know what you did to my father but he is a different man. I keep waiting for him to revert to type but he hasn't.'

'He had a change of heart. We are all entitled to do that once in a while. Is everything alright now?'

'I am not marrying Virgil if that's what you are asking. Cathy has agreed to let me help out below. Brian thought I could be like a 'liaison' person helping him pull things together for the shelters around the city. It's a much better idea for me than getting pregnant every year.'

'Have you heard from Virgil?' Jacob's tone held more than mild courtesy. Virgil had not over reacted to the change in MerIndia's actions. There may be repercussions. The end of the lucrative drug trade severely compromised his partners around the globe. Jacob knew others less scrupulous would pick up the slack soon enough. Seven of the eight rings were accounted for. One remained.

'No. Nothing as far as I know.'

'Good…..listen Brian…you know that Cathy loves Mea with all her heart. She is grateful for everything you've done. I hope you know that.'

'Yeah, I do. I still hope she can forgive me someday. I didn't do this just for her. Based on what we talked about months ago….I think I have found that inner place of peace.'

Jacob smiled. With a salute to his distant cousin who had done so much for Mea, he turned and left the room. Cathy was waiting outside the door. He smiled and took her hand, bending over it to plant a kiss in the palm, much as he had done on their wedding day.

'What was that for you, romantic fool?'

'Because you are my wife. We are at peace. Mea is doing well. My parents are happy. Reasons are easy to find, but...do I need a reason to kiss my wife?'

'No...never!'

'Let's go.'

* * *

Jacob is such a wonderful character to me. None of his skills is beyond the scope of anyone who cares to learn to read auras and mesmerize through intent. Being able to see into the past and access previous lives is also possible. Only his cat-like ability to jump remains the one area where he is extraordinary. I thank readers for enjoying him and his adventures with his parents. I would love to write more in the future. Thanks for reading this story.

Vetivera


End file.
